compartiendo un espacio
by abril marin marquez
Summary: en la academia Sootome se a decidido que ambas escuelas de creacion de idolos que son Saito y Sootome compartiran un edificio donde los estudiantes de estas academias tendran que compartir habitaciones mientras sean de diferente escuela el problema es que son mixtas hay se conocen STARIH y STARH quienes con el tiempo tendrean que aclarar sus sentimientos y superar el pasado
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, hola mis queridos lectores de Fics. De Uta no prince quise traerles un poco más de este bello anime bueno más bien un nuevo Fic. En el cual los chicos de Starish conocen desde la escuela a las chicas de Starsh XD espero que les guste ya que es mi anime favorito a más bien mi obsesión favorita XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 1. QUEEEEEEEE COMPARTIREMOS HABITACION

En la muy conocida academia Sootome ha decidido algo que cambiaría el rumbo y los pensamientos de dos grupos rivales en la música STARISH y STARSH quienes tendrán que superar algo ser compañeros de habitación

-Misuki con quien te toco-una chica de cabello naranja hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca de manga larga y zapatos negros

-aun no lose bien pero será buena idea que las habitaciones sean mixtas-una chica de cabello con fleco en la frente y del lado derecho de la mejilla de ojos y color de cabello Zafiro, tés blanca vestida con un pantalón azul marino, blusa rosa con mangas blancas 'NA como una blusa de manga larga blanca bajo otra' y zapatos negros

-creo que sería un buen experimento-Rem bol sonriendo

-tal vez lo sea no lo crees Sakura-san-una chica de cabello rubio hasta la espalda, ojos verdes y con lentes, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa amarilla y zapatos negros

-tal vez pero mientras no tenga que aguantar tus idioteces de ''que tierna eres Sakura-san'' todo está bien-una chica de cabello rubio claro, ojos grandes y azules, tés blanca, vestida con un vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color

-eso me recuerda Sakura porque usas vestido-un chica de cabello morado fuerte 'NA como oscuro', ojos violeta, tés blanca, vestida con una falda negra, con mayas negras, blusa morada y zapatos negros

-para poder ponerme rápido el uniforme recuerda que tenemos esa conferencia-Sakura mirando a Taranee

-ya veo-Taranee sonriendo

-pero Taranee tengo miedo-una chica de cabello hasta la espalda de ojos y color de cabello rojo, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa roja y zapatos negros

-ya lose Icchigo pero suéltame-Taranee mirando a Icchigo

-lo siento-Icchigo sonriendo

-donde esta Céfiro-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-ay viene-Rem bol señalando a Céfiro

-lamento el retraso-una joven de ojos verdes, tés morena, cabello hasta la espalda negro, vestida con un pantalón blanco, blusa negra y zapatos negros

-muy bien a mí me tocó con un tal Jinguji Ren-Rem bol mirando la hoja

-a mí con Ichinose Tokiya-Taranee mirando a sus amigas

-a mí con Syo Kurusu-Sakura sin comprender

-yo con Cecil Aijima-Céfiro sorprendiéndose

-yo con Otoya Itoki-Icchigo preocupándose

-a mí con Shinomya Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-yo con Hijirikawa Masato-Misuki algo sorprendida

-bien ay que ir y prepararnos nos vemos en la primera fila del estudio-Sakura sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Con Rem bol

-_'este es acaso será aquel chico no es posibles espero-Rem bol mirando y dándose valor para abrir la puerta_

-tu eres Rem bol Jinquerio-un chico de cabello hasta los hombros de color naranja, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestido con el uniforme de su escuela

-si no fuera Rem bol Jinquerio que haría aquí-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-lo lamento bella flor-Ren con una bella sonrisa

-sabes tus trucos de ligar no sirven con migo ya que en mi escuela soy conocida por ser una de las 7 chicas que más propuestas recibe-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-al parecer serás un retos y los retos me gustan-Ren **tomando una rosa y dándosela a Rem bol**

-como dije tus trucos no sirven mi príncipe-Rem bol guiñando el ojos

-_solo había pasado eso con corderita como paso-Ren sin comprender_

_-nunca lo lograras es más yo te enamorare ya verás Ren-Rem bol sonriendo y entrando al baño para cambiarse_

Con Sakura

-_ten valor Sakura Kuruma hazlo por Micado-Sakura entrando al cuarto_-hola soy Sakura Kuruma-

-hola soy Syo Kurusu-un chico de la misma estatura que Sakura, cabello rubio muy claro, ojos grandes y azules, tés blanca, vestido con su uniforme de la escuela y con un sombrero

-bien vas en la escuela Sootome cierto-Sakura sonriendo

-sí y tú en…-Syo mirando a Sakura

-si voy en la escuela de formación de ídolos Saíto-Sakura sonriendo **tomando su uniforme**

-claro sabes creo ábrete visto antes-Syo acercándose a Sakura

-_siempre tratando de pasar desapercibida para que no sepan que soy una las herederas de la fortuna Kuruma y conocida por ser la primera infante en tener la enfermedad más extraña-Sakura preocupándose-_enserio-

-tal vez sea mi imaginación-Syo alejándose

-eso creo-Sakura entrando al baño para cambiarse

-creo si haberla visto antes-Syo en voz baja

Con Nayatsuki

-espero que no piense que mi actitud es extraña por Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki antes de entrar al cuarto

-hola debes ser Nayatsuki-un chico de cabello rubio semi rizado, ojos verdes con lentes, tés blanca, vestido con el uniforme de su escuela

-hola soy Nayatsuki Susumiya-Nayatsuki abrasando un peliche de pio-chan

-que tierno-Natsuki mirando al peluche de pio-chan

-no sabía que te gustaba Pio-chan que bueno que tengo uno extra-Nayatsuki sacando otro peluche de pio-chan

-eh es para mí-Natsuki sonrojándose

-si a Sakura-san so le gustan estas cosas pero toma-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-gracias-Natsuki sonriendo

-no es nada-Nayatsuki sacando su uniforme

-sabes después de la ceremonia de readmisión te ayudare a desempacar-Natsuki sonriendo

-eh gracias pero yo siempre hago esto sola-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bueno pero de todas formas te ayudare-Natsuki sonriendo

-bien-Nayatsuki sonriendo y entrando al baño para cambiarse

Con Céfiro

-quien lo diría estúpido Tomoe-Céfiro molestándose

-eh Céfiro-un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes, tés morena y vestido con el uniforme de su escuela

-_diablos Cecil-Céfiro mirando al chico_

-eres Céfiro cierto-Cecil sonriendo

-mi nombre es Céfiro Aima… y soy…una estudiante de la escuela Saíto…es la primera vez que nos vemos-Céfiro poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

-creo que me equivoque pero bueno soy Cecil Aijima-Cecil sonriendo

-_se la creyó me salve-Céfiro sonriendo-_mucho gusto Cecil-

-dime enserio no nos hemos visto antes-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-es la primera vez que nos vemos-Céfiro sonriendo

-bueno-Cecil sonriendo

-con permiso-Céfiro entrando al baño con su uniforme

Con Icchigo

-fue mala idea traer la guitarra y que Cora no viniera para protegerme o tal vez peor no sé quién es Itoki Otoya-Icchigo en voz baja

-hola soy Itoki Otoya-un chico de cabello y ojos rojos, tés blanca y vestido con su uniforme

-hola soy Icchigo Origumo-Icchigo con alivio

-vamos te ayudo-Itoki tomando la guitarra de Icchigo

-muchas gracias-Icchigo sonriendo

-es cierto que vas en la escuela Saíto para ídolos-Itoki sonriendo

-si lo mejor es que comparto clase con mis amigas-Icchigo con una dulce sonrisa

-eso es bueno-Itoki sonriendo

-casi lo olvido tengo que llegar si no se molestara Taranee con migo después de todo Tomoe se pasó esta vez-Icchigo tomando su uniforme

-Tomoe-Itoki sin entender

-eh lo siento es clasificado-Icchigo guiñando el ojo

-claro-Itoki sonriendo

Con Taranee

-_estas me las pagas Tomoe Kabuki esta vez Misuki no me detendrá-Taranee mientras abría la puerta-_soy Taranee Ikonochi un gusto-Taranee al entra se encuentra con un muy guapo 'NA lo admito es lindo pero no tanto como Masato XD cada quien sus gustos' el cual se estaba terminado de cambiar

-lo…lo…lo…lo siento…mucho-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

-tranquila no pasa nada soy Ichinose Tokiya-Tokiya colocándose su suéter

-creo que a partir de ahora somos compañeros-Taranee tratando de calmarse

-si te veo después-Tokiya saliendo de su cuarto

-que incomodo-Taranee soltando un suspiro-mejor me cambio y rápido-

Con Misuki

-_Hijirikawa Masato, Hijirikawa Masato enserio serás tú ya paso mucho tiempo-Misuki con una expresión de tristeza_

-MIIIISUUUUKIIIIIIIII-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos de color zafiro, tés blanca, alto y vestido con el uniforme de la escuela de Misuki

-Orión-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-qué bueno que te encontré Dante está furioso-Orión respirando rápidamente

-porque primo-Misuki sin comprender

-lo que pasa es que…-Orión si terminar por su hermano quien llego a toda velocidad

-donde esta Tomoe lo matare si lo matare por colocarte en un habitación mixta y por no sé porque más pero lo matare-un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos negros, piel pálida vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y unos zapatos negros

-tranquilo Dante no pasa nada-Misuki mirando a su primo

-pero y…si te toco…con un pervertido-Dante molestándose

-se me defender-Misuki contestando rápidamente

-y si tiene armas-Dante preocupándose

-se cómo desarmar a un apersona-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-y…si-Dante preocupándose cada vez más

-Dante, Dante tranquilo nuestra Misu es fuerte es más yo también la cuidare recuerda que estoy en las mismas clases y solo estoy a tres cuartos de suyo-Orión tranquilizando a su hermano

-confió en ti protégela después de todo se lo prometimos a Guilbert-Dante mientras caminaba

-ignora eso nos vemos después Misu-Orión sonriendo

-si-Misuki con seriedad

Al entrar Misuki se encontró con su compañero y Misuki no sabía que decir después de todo temía que haya escuchado algo de su conversación con sus familiares pero su rostro de aquel apuesto chico la ponía más nerviosa

-mi nombre es Misuki Hamimemashita-Misuki con una reverencia

-yo soy Hijirikawa Masato-un chico de cabello con 2 flecos uno en la frente y otro del lado derecho de la mejilla ojos del mismo color de su cabello color zafiro, tés blanca con un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha y con el uniforme de su escuela

-con permiso-Misuki tomando su uniforme

-eres la heredera de la fortuna de la familia Hamimemashita cierto-Masato con seriedad

-te lo diré después-Misuki dándole la espalda a Masato

-es cierto que tu hermano murió por un accidente o que lo asesinaste-Masato con seriedad

-es personal-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-creo que me equivoque de persona-Masato antes de salir

-te diré lo que quieras después de la ceremonia pero tu medirás lo que te pregunte hecho-Misuki mirando a Masato

-como quieras-Masato dejando sola a Misuki

-_Masa-Misuki con tristeza_

El resto del día paso rápido todos estaban contentos por regresar a sus quería escuela y seguir tratando de ser grandes ídolos todo pasaba con tranquilidad

Con las chicas

-no me puedo concentrar solo tengo la imagen de aquel apuesto chico si su playera-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

-yo sigo preocupada no sé nada de ese tal Itoki Otoya-Icchigo con una expresión de miedo

-es más creo que será divertido intenta ver si yo gano o el claro que yo ganare-Rem bol sonriendo

-a nadie le interesa tus estúpidas apuestas después de todo por tu maldita culpa siempre terminamos haciendo o cumpliendo tus apuestas perdidas-Sakura muy molesta

-pero esta si la ganare-Rem bol con una pequeña sonrisa

-en lo único que Rem bol-san es buena es con los chicos después de todo nosotras siempre le ayudamos con la tarea-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no me quiten el orgullo que me queda-Rem bol con un aura de desilusión

-Misu-san que pasa-Nayatsuki mirando a Misuki

-nada en específico-Misuki con seriedad

-cuando llegara el día en el que sonrías-Céfiro mirando a Misuki

-porque-Misuki sonriendo

-pero de manera real-Icchigo sonriendo cálidamente

-claro pero después de todo por seria y hermosa los chicos te quieren-Taranee sonriendo

-recuerda aquel chico sin playera-Misuki mirando a Taranee

-porque me hiciste recordar-Taranee sonrojada

-vamos Misu sonríe-Rem bol sonriendo

-cuando te arrebatan lo que más amas no puedes volver a sonreír-Misuki con seriedad

-y eso que creciste en un ambiente alegre pero serio al mismo tiempo-Rem bol sonriendo

-como habría sido si era completamente estricto-Sakura sonriendo

-no me quiero ni imaginar-Rem bol sonriendo

-da igual regresemos-Misuki levantándose

-bien-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Las chicas regresaban juntas a sus habitaciones al llegar Misuki estaba completamente nerviosa ya que tendría que decirle todo lo que su compañero preguntara y lo peor era su primera noche que compartía habitación con un hombre

-te esperaba Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

_-Masa-Misuki con un leve sonrojo_

Siles gusto sigan leyendo por fa no dejen esta bella historia en mi caso la segunda que hago de este anime XD pero es bueno tener muchas ideas -3-eso creo XD hasta la otra XD


	2. Chapter 2

Que bien espero que les guste este capi XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 2. Gracias por la ayuda

Un nuevo día había comenzado para ambos institutos donde la noche anterior pasaron por primera vez hombre, mujeres y de diferentes colegios para ídolos juntos

-_'me pregunto porque solo me hizo una pregunta'-Misuki sin prestar atención en la clase_

-señorita Hamimemashita me podría decir de qué trata la clase-un profesor mirando a Misuki

-estamos hablando sobre como estaremos constituidos para la creación de un video musical-Misuki con seriedad

-lamento haber pensado que no presto atención-El profesor con una sonrisa

-me gustaría que siguiera la clase-Misuki mirando al profesor

-muy bien cómo les decía anotaran sus nombres y los que están en equipos anotaran el nombre del equipo en esta hoja para…-el profesor señalando la hoja

_-'Misu-san'-Nayatsuki mirando a su amiga_

_-'que paso anoche'-Céfiro mirando a Misuki_

_-'Misuki porque eres tan cerrada'-Rem bol mientras seguía la clase_

Con los chicos

-de eso tratara- el profesor mientras salía del aula

-quien lo diría eh Masa-Itoki sonriendo

-…-Masato estaba sin palabras mientras estaba en sus pensamientos

-eh Masato no me digas que con la chica que te toco… acaso te enamoraste-Ren mientras le daba una palmada a su amigo

-no-Masato con seriedad

-chicos creo que será mejor si nos damos prisa y colocamos el nombre de STARISH en la hoja-Cecil mirando a sus amigos

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora del almuerzo donde los chicos y las chicas tarde o temprano se encontrarían

-que cansado-Sakura sentándose

-ni que lo digas yo tengo tres-Céfiro mostrando unas cartas

-cuatro-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-tres-Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-siete-Rem bol con una sonrisa de victoria

-dos-Icchigo sonriendo

-cinco-Taranee mirando a sus amigas

-ocho-Misuki con seriedad

-increíble superaste a Rem bol-Sakura sonriendo

-esta vez pero la siguiente ganare-Rem bol sonriendo

-hola chicas-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azules brillantes, tés blanca y vestido con un esmoquin

-TOMOE-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-qué les pasa-Tomoe sonriendo

-desgraciado como que nos pasa-Sakura molesta

-la verdad están como que muy irritadas que les pasa están en sus días-Tomoe sonriendo

-maldito pervertido-Céfiro molestándose cada vez más

-la idea más estúpida que has hecho es la de la habitaciones mixtas-Rem bol molesta

-pero creí que les gustaría la idea-Tomoe con ojos de cachorrito

-claro que no es más porque nos emparejaste con ellos ni siquiera los conocemos es más que no tenían que tener un puntaje o notas a la altura de nosotras-Nayatsuki molestándose

-lo sé pero digamos que les ayude un poco-Tomoe con una dulce sonrisa

-maldito idiota si no fueras el director de Saíto juro que te arrancaba la cabeza-Taranee controlándose

-pero Taranee-san-Tomoe con brillo en los ojos

-esos gestos no sirven y lo sabes Tomoe-dono-Misuki con seriedad** mientras tomaba su té**

-y dime Misu-san que tal la pasaste con tu compañero sabía que si elegía un serio para ti te gustaría-Tomoe sonriendo que al escuchar esto Misuki escupió su té ya que casi se ahogaba

-Misu-san-Nayatsuki preocupada

-estas bien-Céfiro mirando a su amiga

-si pero Tomoe si fuera tres años menor te golpearía-Misuki con seriedad

-y si fueras dos años menor te mataría-Rem bol sonriendo

-pienso lo mismo-Taranee con frialdad

-que malas-Tomoe con una dulce expresión

-sabes Tomoe pienso que deberías ser agradecido-Misuki con frialdad

-porque-Tomoe sin entender

-porque no sabemos cuánto más aguantaremos tus estúpidas bromas-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-bueno saben me tengo que ir tengo que preparar las parejas para lo del video-Tomoe con una sonrisa-me pregunto con quién les tocara-

-que ni se te ocurra hacer tus bromas-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-si como no-Tomoe mientras se iba

-lo odio-Rem bol mientras trataba de sonreír

-para ser mayor es muy molesto-Sakura mirando su comida

-ya lose no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda contener mis impulsos-Taranee con una expresión de molestia

-sí y eso que es nuestro amigo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que mal lo peor es que es nuestro director-Céfiro mirando la mesa

-ya lose-Misuki con seriedad

Mientras con Tomoe

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de los chicos para darles unos papeles que al parecer eran importantes

-disculpa eres el compañero de Rem bol Jinquerio-Tomoe con una dulce sonrisa

-si porque-Ren mirando a Tomoe

-esto es para ti te servirá con la pequeña de Rem bol-san-Tomoe mientras le daba los papeles

-para que me servirán-Ren mirando el sobre

-ya verás-Tomoe mientras se marchaba

-qué es esto-Ren mientras saca los papeles-son los expedientes de Rem bol-

-de donde los abra sacado ese chico-Ren sin entender

Mientras que Ren trataba de comprender por qué tenía en sus manos la vida privada de Rem bol Tomoe se encontraba buscado a su siguiente objetivo

-eres Hijirikawa Masato cierto-Tomoe sonriendo

-si-Masato con seriedad

-toma después de todo Misu-san necesita a alguien que la proteja ella no puede seguir haci me preocupa-Tomoe con seriedad-vamos te será de ayuda-mientras sonreía

-para que…-Masato sin terminar

-adiós y cuida a Misu-san-Tomoe mientras salía corriendo

-eso es…-Masato **sacando los papeles del sobre**-la vida de Misuki-

Con Cecil

-hola Cecil esto es para ti-Tomoe mientras corría hacia Cecil

-quien eres-Cecil sin entender

-solo un amigo de Céfiro que quiere lo mejor para ella-Tomoe sonriendo

-eh-Cecil sin entender

-toma adiós Cecil-san-Tomoe corriendo

-esto es…-Cecil** sacando los papales del sobre-**que hago con esto-

Mientras con Tokiya y Itoki

-Tokiya e Itokiiii-Tomoe corriendo a toda velocidad

-eh-ambos al mismo tiempo

-es para ustedes chicos-Tomoe sonriendo

-qué es esto-Itoki sin entender

-en primer lugar quien eres-Tokiya con seriedad

-un amigo de Icchigo Origumo y Taranee Ikonochi-Tomoe sonriendo

-enserio-Itoki sonriendo

- como saber si no es falso-Tokiya con seriedad

-como quieran pero esto les ayudara-Tomoe dándoles los sobre

-OYEEEE PARA QUE ES ESTO-Tokiya sin entender

-EHHHHH que haremos Tokiya esto es…-Itoki preocupándose

-los expediente de las chicas-Tokiya sin comprender

-como…como…como…los…consiguió-Itoki preocupado al máximo

-espero que no se molesten-Tokiya algo preocupado

Mientras con Natsuki y Syo

-SYOOOOOOO Y NATSUKIIII-Tomoe corriendo lo más rápido que podía

Eh-Syo y Natsuki volteando

-para ustedes-Tomoe dándoles los sobres y siguiendo su camino

-que es Syo-chan-Natsuki sin entender

-no lose es más quien era el-Syo sin entender

-EHHHHHH esto es-Natsuki preocupado

-los expedientes de las chicas-Syo preocupándose

-que haremos Syo-chan-Natsuki con un leve puchero

-no lose-Syo guardando los papeles

Los chicos estaban algo preocupados ya que en sus manos tenían la información personal de las chicas no sabrían que hacer ya que un chico de apariencia desconocida solo llego y se los dio algo que si sabían era que él se decía llamar el amigo de ellas

Con Masato

Él se encontraba en su habitación ya que llego antes que Misuki porque la última hora la profesora al parecer no llego por alguna cuestión mientras se encontraba tratando de resistir la tentación en un arranque no pudo más y solo leía la información de Misuki

-_'hija menor de la familia Hamimemashita heredera a toda la fortuna por la inesperada muerte de su hermano mayor Guilbert Hamimemashita quien murió en un accidente automovilístico a los 18 años de edad'-Masato sin dejar de leer_

_-'familiares… Orión Kumiko Hamimemashita primo de Misuki experto en todo tipo de artes marciales y de defensa personal…primo Dante Vale Kumiko Hamimemashita hermano de Orión experto en todo tipo de artes marciales, defensa personal e incluyendo el yoga y cinta negra'-Masato prestando atención a la información _

_-_al parecer viviste sin un ser querido y yo pensando que eran ciertos esos rumores-Masato con tristeza

-con permiso-Misuki entrando que al verla Masato guardo rápidamente los papeles

-buenas tardes Misuki-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola que pasa pareces algo preocupado-Misuki mirando a Masato

-no nada en específico-Masato con seriedad-_'como pude saber mi estado de humor'-_

Mientras con Ren

Él no sabía si leer o no leer ya que le atraía un poco los secretos de Rem bol pero no solo eran sus secretos si no algo más pero no sabía que

-veamos que escondes-Ren tomando lo papeles

_-'hija única y heredera al toda la fortuna Jinquerio padre muerto cuando cumplió los 9 años de edad padrastro es varias ocasiones intento abusar de ella…que como es posible…padrastro en prisión por intento de violación…me alegra que no le haya pasado algo malo…temor al sonido de los relámpagos'-Ren con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-_que pesado estuvo este día tengo que leer las cartas de esos chicos-Rem bol entrando al cuarto

-Rem bol-Ren escondiendo los papeles

-que pasa-Rem bol mientras sacaba las cartas

-lo siento por lo de…-Ren sin terminar

-escucha ya que se todas las maneras de intentar de que las chicas te presten atención según tú pero sabes eso no funcionara con migo BAKA es más ni siquiera me interesan los chicos bueno en este momento-Rem bol mientras leía

-_'debe tener un odio a los hombre por lo de su padrastro como quisiera ser quien alivie su dolor…pero en que pienso yo amo a Haruka pero porque desde que Rem bol llego me siento diferente ni siquiera la conozco'-Ren __**mientras se acostaba en su cama**_

Mientras con Natsuki

Natsuki estaba tan concentrado en leer los expedientes de Nayatsuki para saber con quién compartía habitación cuando descubrió algo que lo sorprendió

-_'hija menor…hermana mayor Sasunaku Susumiya…se le conoce por tener el síndrome de géminis el cual solo ocurre cuando se quita los lentes provocando la aparición de su segunda personalidad Sayatsuki la cual es extremadamente violenta-Natsuki sorprendiéndose cada vez más _

-hola Natsuki-Nayatsuki con una dulce sonrisa

-hola Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-qué te pasa pareces estar sorprendido-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-no pasa nada-Natsuki sonriendo

-me alegra que estés bien Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que linda-Natsuki al procesar lo que dijo se cubrió la boca provocando una leve sonrisa de Nayatsuki

Con Syo

Syo al parecer estaba muy entretenido con la información ya que no soltaba los papeles ni por un segundo

-_'es la cuarta hija de la familia Kuruma…Hermano mayor Micado Kuruma escritor de las obras literarias de romance más vendidas, Kanon hermana gemela de Sakura gran protagonista en las mejores películas de romance, acción, terror, comedia y suspenso…Karol gemela de Sakura gran música en interpretaciones con instrumentos como el violín y cantante de la banda más famosa en los Estados Unidos'-Syo sorprendiéndose _

_-Sakura Kuruma a los 4 años se le fue detectada una enfermedad la cual no permite gran esfuerzo físico…temor a las altura por un desconocido accidente a los 5 años de edad'-Syo mirando con más atención los papeles_

_-_hola Syo-Sakura entrando a la habitación

-Sakura…hola-Syo escondiendo los papeles

-que pasa pareces preocupado-Sakura sonriendo

-sabes ya sé porque te me haces conocida-Syo sonriendo

-porque-Sakura con preocupación

-tu que no has aparecido en películas y conciertos-Syo mintiendo

-no la verdad esas son mis hermanas gemelas Kanon y Karol-Sakura sonriendo

-lo lamento-Syo sonriendo

-no importa después de todo tenemos la misma edad-Sakura sonriendo

Mientras con Tokiya

Tokiya sin saber cómo o desde cuando tomo los papeles de Taranee solo se dedicaba a leerlos ya que al parecer tenían mucho en común

-_'Taranee Ikonochi hija única y heredera a toda la fortuna de la familia Ikonochi…tiene una segunda personalidad la cual es Tsubasa con la quien comenzó como una ídolo pero al parecer decidió ser ídolo bajo su verdadero nombre…extremo temor a la oscuridad ya que cuando tenía 7 años fue raptada y mantenida en un lugar desconocido que al parecer tiene que ver con la oscuridad ya que es uno de sus temores'-Tokiya con tristeza_

_-_eso explica porque tenías una linterna en la noche-Tokiya mirando la mitad del cuarto de Taranee

-buenas…tardes-Taranee aun nerviosa por lo de ayer

-buenas tarde Taranee-Tokiya sonriendo

-eh-Taranee sin comprender

-dime acaso ay algo que tenga que saber para tratarte mejor-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-la verdad no-Taranee sentándose y haciendo su tarea

Mientras con Itoki

Itoki parecía muy interesado con los papeles o la información de Icchigo ya que con cada momento Itoki sabía algo de Icchigo lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo

-_'Icchigo Origumo a los 5 años fue secuestrada después de haber ido a un orfanato donde al parecer iba a visitar a un amigo…cuidada por guardaespaldas desde el accidente del secuestro…teme a estar sola ya que no quiere repetir el pasado'-Itoki con una mirada de tristeza_

-gracias por acompañarme Céfiro-se escuchaba la voz de Icchigo la cual provoco que Itoki guardara los papeles lo más rápido que podía

-hola Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-hola Icchigo-Itoki con una sonrisa

-que pasa pareces como si hubieras visto una película triste-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-no pasa nada-Itoki sonriendo

-recuerda que una sonrisa es el mejor tesoro del mundo-Icchigo sonriendo

-si lo are-Itoki sonriendo

Mientras con Cecil

Cecil solo leía la información de Céfiro esperando algo que al parecer era muy importante para él

-_'princesa heredera al trono de Indianápolis…se cree que sufrió un hechizo la cual la convirtió en gato…con su llegada se formó STARSH…_fanática de los gatos y fan de animes donde tenga con tenido de comedia romántica, drama, Yaoi y chicos lindo anime-Cecil sonriendo

-quien lo diría solo le interesa lo material eh que es esto-Cecil mirando la hoja

-_'está comprometida'-en ese momento Cecil sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón _

_-_hola Cecil-Céfiro entrando al cuarto

-hola Céfiro-Cecil sonriendo

-que pasa pareces molesto-Céfiro sonriendo

- no lo estoy-Cecil con una sonrisa

-bueno-Céfiro sacando su tarea

-_'quien será el animal que esta comprometido con ella… pero porque me preocupo ella no es…o tal vez si no claro que no-Cecil con una sonrisa falsa_

Al día siguiente

-escuchen ahora diré los equipos-el profesor sonriendo

-será Starish y Starsh-el profesor con una sonrisa

-_'QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO PASO-los chicos y las chicas en sus aulas pero con el mismo pensamiento_

_-'maldito de Tomoe'-Taranee molestándose_

_-'esta vez llego muy lejos maldito idiota'-Rem bol muy molesta_

-como quedaron tendrán que trabajar los escritores juntos y los cantantes juntos para el video-el profesor sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

-por lo tanto tendrán 2 semanas para la preparación en la cual las clases se cancelan-el profesor sonriendo

-eh Hijiro-kun estás listo-Sakura sonriendo

-si-un chico de cabello negro con dos puntas que parecían orejas de gato, ojos dorados, tés blanca y vestido con el uniforme de su escuela

Hasta aquí queda XD espero que les haya gustado mejorare la ortografía si falta XD pero recuerden que quiero que los chicos sean felices veamos con quienes serás felices XD hasta la otra XD XD XD XD XD XDDDDDDDD


	3. 3-un beso que confunde mis sentimientos

Que bien este es el 3 comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 3. Un beso que confunde mis sentimientos

La noticia se ha dado la cual es que tendrán que hacer un video musical alumnos y grupos de ídolos de los dos diferentes colegios pero lo que paso fue algo que unió o más bien confundió los sentimientos de STARISH y STARSH

-muy bien chicas y chicos comencemos- Hijiro sonriendo

-como digas Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-disculpa tu nombre es-Nana mi sonrojada

-perdón soy Hijiro Nacuma un honor en trabajar con trigo-Hijiro con una reverencia

-yo…yo…soy Haruka Nana mi-Haruka sonrojada

-oye Hijiro que tal si grabas la escena desde la copa del árbol-Céfiro sonriendo

-si Céfiro-Hijiro sonriendo

-muy bien comencemos listos-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a cantar y a bailar mientras que Hijiro y Haruka los grababan todo iba bien hasta que Hijiro por alguna razón desconocida perdió el control y callo a lago 'NA eso si estaba hondo U.U'

-Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki preocupada

-Nacuma-san-Rem bol asustada

-que pasa-Syo sin entender

-Hijiro-kun no sabe nadar-Sakura asustada

Misuki solo se arrojó al lago para salvar a su compositor que al parecer estaba inconsciente lo cual preocupo a las chicas pero más a Haruka

-Hijiro-kun me alegra que estés bien-Haruka abrazando a Hijiro

-Misu-san como estas-Nayatsuki mirando a su amiga

-estoy bien-Misuki levantándose

-Misu tu uniforme- Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-rayos me quitare el suéter para que no se dañe-Misuki mirando su uniforme

-_'diablos Misuki'-Rem bol mirando a su amiga _

_-'porque tiene que ser tan distraída'-Céfiro mirado a Misuki_

_-'no se ha dado cuenta que su ropa interior se marca'-Sakura mirando a Misuki_

-que pasa-Misuki sin entender

-regresaras haci al edificio-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-si porque-Misuki sin entender

-porque…-Rem bol sonriendo

-Misuki-Masato quitándose su suéter y colocándoselo a Misuki

-eh-Misuki sin entender

-te acompañare-Masato con un leve sonrojo

-bueno-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

-_´Haruka al parecer estas enamorada de Hijiro tal vez se me será difícil tratar de aclarar mis sentimientos'-Masato caminando al lado de Misuki_

-_´Masa al parecer te has dado cuenta que Haruka ama a Hijiro lo siento'-Misuki mirando a Masato_

-Misuki eres algo distraída-Masato mirando a Misuki

-porque-Misuki sin entender

-sabes eso no importa ahora pero mejor cámbiate sino te enfermaras-Masato sonrojado

-si-Misuki entrando a su cuarto

Después de un rato Misuki salió de su cuarto para regresar a grabar el video musical con el paso de los minutos el video quedaba a la perfección por sobre todo con la canción pero el momento de regresar llego ya que la tarde llego muy rápido

Con Ren y Rem bol

-oye Ren desde cuando amas a Haruka-Rem bol **cepillando su cabello**

-y tu como sabes eso-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-Se notaba a kilómetros-Rem bol sonriendo-pero que mal ya que ella está enamorada de Hijiro-Kun-

-y como lo sabes-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-se ve que no sabes diferenciar los sentimientos de los demás-Rem bol sonriendo

-no sigas-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-como lo miraba-

-detente Rem bol-

-tal vez ellos compartan habitación-

-Rem bol eh-Ren **tomo las manos de Rem bol y se quedó por un rato mirando sus ojos-'**_sus ojos son tan hermosos como el cielo'-_

_-_Ren que te pasa-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-tus ojos son tan hermosos como el cielo-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol sonrojada y alejándose de Ren

-no te alejes quiero apreciarlos más-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Ren aléjate-Rem bol caminando hacia tras y callo junto con Ren sobre la cama

-Rem bol lo siento eh-Ren se quedó por otro rato mirando lo ojos de Rem bol

-Ren que es lo que te pa…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que fue besada por Ren

-_'porque hago esto no conozco a Rem bol pero sus hermosos ojos me hipnotizan'-Ren alejándose lentamente de Rem bol _

-Ren detente-Rem bol sonrojada

-_'no puedo detenerme solo quiero besarla'-Ren mientras besaba nuevamente a Rem bol_

-déjame IDIOTA-Rem bol golpeando a Ren

-eh-Ren tocando su mejilla

-que querías lograr idiota-Rem bol molesta

-solo quería saber cuál era el sabor de tus labios-Ren sonriendo

-eres un pervertido-Rem bol molesta

-se pude decir que tal vez tuve tu primer beso-Ren sonriendo

-y…y…tú…tú…como sabes eso-Rem bol sonrojada

-al principio movías torpemente tus labios pero después me seguiste el paso-Ren sonriendo

-eres un idiota buenas noches-Rem bol cubriéndose con las sabanas

-buenas noches princesa-Ren sonriendo

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

-Icchigo crees que sea cierto en que Haruka ame a Hijiro-Itoki con tristeza

-eh te diste cuenta-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-conque es cierto-Itoki con tristeza

-Itoki tranquilo todo estará bien-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando los ojos de Icchigo

-que pasa Itoki te sientes…-Icchigo quien fue interrumpida por Itoki quien la beso

-_'los ojos de Icchigo son hermosos no solo sus ojos sino ella es hermosa solo quiero besarla y no detenerme pero tal vez no sea buena idea'-Itoki alejándose lentamente de Icchigo_

_-_Itoki porque-Icchigo sonrojada

-lo siento pero no quiero detenerme-Itoki quien vuelve a besar a Icchigo

-_'Itoki porque Itoki no puedo respirar'-Icchigo alejándose de Itoki_

_-_lo siento… Icchigo… no…no sé qué me paso-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-no importa Itoki hasta mañana-Icchigo sonrojada al máximo

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

-Tokiya te diste cuenta que…-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-que Haruka se enamoró de Hijiro-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-bueno si-Taranee con un leve sonrojo

-tal vez olvídalo-Tokiya dándole la espalda a Taranee

-si te pasa algo dime lo tal vez te pueda ayudar-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-eh-Tokiya sonrojado

-que pasa Tokiya estas…-Taranee quien fue interrumpida por Tokiya que la beso

-_´Taranee es hermosa y al parecer también tiene que lidiar con lo de una segunda personalidad pero lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos de color violeta-Tokiya alejándose de Taranee_

_-'Tokiya se tiene que alejar de mí ya casi no tengo aire'-Taranee sonrojada_

-tus labios saben a fresa-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-QUEEEEEE como…como…puedes…decir…eso-Taranee sonrojada y tratando de alejarse de Tokiya pero es detenida por él quien la atrae a su cuerpo

-no te ira princesa-Tokiya sonriendo

-Tokiya ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir-Taranee alejándose de Tokiya

-hasta mañana princesa-Tokiya dándole un beso en la frente

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-enserio Nana mi estará-Natsuki en sus pensamientos pero sin saber que lo dijo

-si al parecer está enamorada Hijiro-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-me escuchaste-Natsuki sonrojado

-lo siento Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no importa AHHHH-Natsuki quien tropezó y se cayeron los lentes

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrando

-no soy Satsuki princesa-Satsuki sonriendo

-eh-Nayatsuki sin entender

-pero que te pasa hermosa-Satsuki acercando a Nayatsuki a su cuerpo

-Satsuki que estas…-Nayatsuki quien fue besada por Satsuki

_-'tengo que colocarle sus lentes'-Nayatsuki tomando los lentes de Natsuki-'ya casi no pudo respirar-Nayatsuki colocándole sus lentes_

_-eh NAYATSUKIIIIIIQUE ESTOY HACIENDO pero porque no me quiero detener-Natsuki alejándose de Nayatsuki_

-Natsuki –Nayatsuki sonrojada

-lo…lo…lo…lo…siento…Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonrojado al máximo

-no importa Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonrojada

Mientras con Céfiro

-Céfiro crees que Haruka este…-Cecil con tristeza

-si al parecer está enamorada de Hijiro-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-que mal-Cecil con tristeza

-Cecil tranquilo todo estar bien-Céfiro con una dulce sonrisa

-Céfiro perdón-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-Porque Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-por esto-Cecil se acerca a Céfiro y la besa con gran cariño

-_´Cecil porque, porque haces esto detente por favor no puedo respirar'-Céfiro sonrojada_

_-_lo siento-Cecil sonrojado

-no importa hasta mañana-Céfiro metiendo a sus cama

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

-Syo me alegra que tomes todo con gran madures-Sakura con una cálida sonrisa

-Sakura-Syo sonrojado

-que pasa Syo-Sakura sonriendo

-_'no pudo resistirme porque no pudo detenerme'-Syo besando a Sakura_

_-'Syo que estás haciendo porque lo haces detente no pudo respirar'-Sakura sonrojada mientras que Syo se alejaba lentamente de Sakura_

-lo siento Sakura-Syo alejándose

-Syo buenas noches-Sakura metiéndose a su cama

_Mientras con Misuki y Masato_

-Misuki que pasa-Masato mirando que Misuki trataba de cepillarse el cabello

-nada-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-no te cepillaste el cabello cuando se te humedeció y se enredó cuando practicabas-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-tal vez-Misuki sonrojada

-te ayudare-Masato mientras cepillaba el cabello de Misuki

-_'solo Guilbert cepillaba mi cabello y ahora es Masa-Misuki sonrojada_

_-_listo-Masato mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Misuki

-Gracias Masa-Misuki mientras volteaba a ver a Masato

-_'Misuki'-Masato sonrojándose y acercándose a Misuki_

-que pasa-Misuki sonrojándose-Masa que…-

-_'que estoy haciendo porque estoy besando a Misuki porque lo hago'-Masato sonrojado_

-Masa-Misuki sonrojada

-Misu-Misuki a colocándose encima de Misuki mientras la besaba

_-'que estoy haciendo'-Masato sonrojado_

_-'porque lo hace y porque le correpondo'-Misuki sonrojada_

-Masa-Misuki sonrojada

-Misu-Masato sonrojado

-detente por favor-Misuki mirando a Masato

-lo…lo…lo…siento ni…siquiera sé porque lo hice-Masato más rojo que una manzana

-no importa hasta mañana-Misuki escondiéndose bajo sus sabanas

-hasta mañana-Masato aun rojo

-_'QUEEEEEEEE ACABO DE HACER Y PORQUE LO HICE'-los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras estaban en sus habitaciones_

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD no lo puedo creer XD hasta la otra XD


	4. 4-moriria por la musica si es necesario

Me encanta es él 4 XD hoy será mi pareja favorita claro Misuki y Masato XD comenzamos XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 4. Moriré por la música si es necesario

Estaré a tu lado para siempre eso es lo que creo o más bien si estoy a tu lado es un peligro para mi

-Misuki podrás editarlo-Hijiro sonriendo

-claro solo déjenmelo a mí-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-eres increíble Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-muy bien ahora salgan tengo que concentrarme-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-pero Misu será divertido mirar como trabajas-Rem bol sonriendo

-por ello mejor váyanse me desconcentran-Misuki con seriedad

-Misu-las chicas con tristeza

-vamos chicas dejemos a Misu-san tranquila-Hijiro sonriendo

-bien-las chicas mientras salían del cuarto de Misuki

_-'muy bien comencemos'-Misuki __**mientras tomaba su computadora**_

Misuki lo único que quería era que el video musical quedara perfecto ya que ella era buena con cosas que tuvieran que ver con la informática en lo que ella trabajaba los días pasaban rápido pero ella sentía que el video le faltaba algo pero que seria

-Misu-san te traje un poco de pastel-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ponlo en la mesa estoy trabajando-Misuki sin soltar la computadora

-si Misu-san-Nayatsuki con preocupación

-hola Nayatsuki que pasa-Masato mirando a Nayatsuki

-Misuki siempre se tiene que sobrepasarse con lo que quiere lograr será mejor que la cuides Masato y al parecer no ha comido bien-Nayatsuki señalando a Misuki

-Si déjamelo a mí-Masato mirando a Misuki

-bien ADIOS MISU-SAN-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-sí, sí-Misuki **moviendo su mano**

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

_-'diablos como actúa con normalidad después de lo esa noche puedo escuchar su respiración en mi oreja'-Misuki sonrojándose-_que pasa Masato-

-di ah-Masato tomando un poco del pastel

-no lo ere estoy ocupada-Misuki sin hacerle caso

-vamos hazlo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-este trabajo es importante y también para ti haci que no me distraigas-Misuki sin darle importancia

-tal vez lo sea paro es más importante que comas algo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-En primer lugar esto es importante en segundo no me molestes y en tercero yo no tengo hambre-Misuki mirando a Masato

-eso yo no me lo creo-Masato con una sonrisa

-ya te dije que no tengo…-Misuki quien se sonroja por un sonido que vino de su estomago

-que decías-Masato sonriendo

-calla…calla…cállate eso no fue nada-Misuki sonrojada

-solo di ah-Masato sonriendo

-si lo hago me dejaras en paz-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

-si-Masato sonriendo

-ah-Misuki sonrojada ya que en este acto Masato introdujo un poco del pastel que Nayatsuki preparo

-que tal-Masato sonriendo

-Nayatsuki lo preparo-Misuki con una mirada de molestia

-si porque-Masato sin comprender

-por esto-Misuki introduciendo un poco del pastel en la boca de Masato-le eh dicho mil veces que cocine en el horno no con un lanza llamas-

-de donde saco el lanza llamas-Masato con una expresión de desagrado

-eso nadie lo sabe-Misuki volviendo a su trabajo

-podría ver qué tal va-Masato sonriendo

-pero no está terminado-Misuki mostrándole la computadora

Misuki le mostraba un video el cual era increíble contenía buenos efectos ópticos y con la canción era perfecto tanto que Masato se sorprendió con la gran capacidad de Misuki en el área de informática

-Misuki es increíble-Masato sonriendo

-Eh pero si le falta mucho-Misuki con seriedad

-a que te refieres-Masato sin entender

-no puedo entregar este video mediocre es una manera de insultar a la música debo mejóralo por el bien del proyecto-Misuki continuando con su trabajo

-Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-por favor déjame… que estás haciendo-Misuki mirando a Masato

-te are compañía hasta que creas que el video es perfecto-Masato sonriendo dulcemente

-no necesito de tu compañía-Misuki con seriedad-ya que a todos lo que aprecio lastimo-esta oración Misuki la dijo en voz baja

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-solo no me molestes-Misuki con su computadora

-bien-Masato sonriendo

Las horas pasaban y Misuki no se alejaba su computadora ya que solo quería que quedara perfecto para la clase o más bien para ambos institutos pero Misuki no pudo más y quedo completamente dormida

-Misuki-Masato mirando a la nombrada-te lo dije te llevare a tu cama-Masato cargándola

-MIIISUUUKIIII que tal vas con tu video eh-Orión entrando a la habitación-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-

-espera no es lo que parece-Masato sonrojado

-Misu-Orión preocupado-si por tu culpa mi querida prima le pasa lago te matare-

-que eres de Misuki-Masato sin soltar a Misuki

-mi nombre es Orión Kumiko Hamimemashita soy el primo de Misuki y no permitiré qué un pervertido la toque-Orión molestándose cada vez más

-yo soy Hijirikawa Masato soy el amigo y compañero de habitación de Misuki y nunca la dañaría-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-tu idiota como puedes tener en brazos a mi prima escuchaste MI PRIMA-Orión aún más molesto

-Masato-Misuki acercándose al pecho de Masato mientras seguía dormida

-Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-cuídala y no dejes que se sobre pase entiendes-Orión antes de salir

-Misuki-Masato abrazando a Misuki-duerme mi princesa-

Las horas pasaban y el día llego en el cual al escuchar el sonido de las aves cantar Misuki se asustó ya que le faltaba revisar lo ajustes del video para poder entregarlo

-Misuki que bien ya despertársete-Masato dejándole el desayuno en la cama

-me falta revisar el video-Misuki alterada

-anoche lo revisarte diez veces y luego te quedaste dormida-Masato acercándose a Misuki-pero-

-qué haces estas muy cerca-Misuki tratando de alejarse

-tus mejillas están rojas-Masato mirando a Misuki

-eh-Misuki en menos de lo que se esperaba Masato unió su frente con la ella provocando el sonrojo de ambos-Masato-

-tienes fiebre-Masato con una dulce sonrisa

-no lo creo me siento bien-Misuki sonriendo

-mentirosa-Masato sonriendo-vamos sete enfriara-

-yo puedo comer por mi cuenta-Misuki sonrojada

-esta vez no-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

La día siguiente

-me gusto chicas y chicos aprobados-Tomoe sonriendo

-ARIGATO TOMOE-SAMA-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-ese tipo es-Ren mirando a Tomoe

-ten más respeto hacia el director de Saíto-Rem bol molestándose

-QUEEEEE EL ES SU DIRECTOR-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-le daré el video al profesor de Sootome le gustara-Tomoe sonriendo

-con permiso-los chicos saliendo

-adiós Tomoe-sama-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no siguas con tus bromas-Misuki con seriedad

-adiós chicas-Tomoe sonriendo

Fuera de la sala

-él es su director-Natsuki sin comprender

-si es Tomoe Kabuki el director de Saíto-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y amigo de nuestras familias-Céfiro sonriendo

-qué suerte la suya-Cecil sonriendo

-MUUSIIIIIIIKIIIIII-un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos brillante, tés blanca con el uniforme de la escuela

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki sonrojándose

-te espero en la sala de prácticas a las 3-el chico con una sonrisa

-qué suerte la tuya Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-solo es mi sempai-Misuki con seriedad

-Entonces porque te sonrojaste hace un rato-Rem bol sonriendo

-cállate-Misuki con frialdad

-pero que tiene de malo Sebastián es el chico más hermoso, talentoso, refinado y de buena familia en todo el instituto-Sakura sonriendo

-que daría porque me diera clases privadas como a ti-Taranee sonriendo

-pero-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-al igual de todas las chicas en la escuela estamos en el club de fans de Sebastián-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-ya sé que tan atractivo es Sebastián pero no creen que van un poco lejos-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-CLARO QUE NO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-como digan-Misuki dándose la vuelta

-eh que esos no son-Nayatsuki mirando a 7chicos hermosos

-SOMBRA Y LUNA-Rem bol sonriendo

-nuestros rivales-Taranee con una sonrisa

-pero volviendo al tema-Rem bol sonriendo

_-'diablos'-Misuki con un aura maligna-_no creen que van muy lejos por Sebastián-

-CLARO QUE NO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Sebastián es mi segundo gran amor-Icchigo sonrojada

-con permiso-los chicos al mismo tiempo 'NA XD estuvieron escuchando TODO XD'

-que bien funciono-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que funciono-Misuki sin entender

-le provocamos celos a los chicos-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-ya veo pero no aman a Sebastián-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-la verdad yo lo miro como un amigo-Céfiro sonriendo

-como yo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-También yo-las chicas restantes al mismo tiempo

-bien tengo que prepara mis cosas de seguro Takawa-sempai me dirá algo importante sobre las clase-Misuki mientras se retiraba

-que mal que los rumores sean falsos-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si Misuki y Sebastián son una hermosa pareja-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno ay que ver con que matamos el tiempo-Sakura sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Mientras con Misuki

-_'me pregunto que será esta vez lagartijas, abdominales, una carrera cada día me alegra que Sebastián sea mi sempai ya que es más fuerte que yo'-Misuki antes de entrar a su cuarto_

-Misuki-Masato con una expresión de estar enfadado

-que pasa-Misuki mirando a Masato

-tú y Sebastián tiene una relación-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si porque-Misuki sin darle importancia

-Misuki-Masato en voz baja

-Masato que haces-Misuki sonrojada porque Masato la abrazaba

-lo siento-Masato con tristeza

-porque-Misuki sonrojada

-por besarte mientras que tenías novio-Masato con tristeza

-Takawa-sempai es solo mi sempai no ay nada más Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-eh-Masato sin entender

-si solo es mi sempai y amigo de la escuela que me ha ayudado con varios problemas que son los acosadores-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki lo…lo…lo…siento-Masato sonrojado por la pena

-te veo en la tarde-Misuki tomando sus cosas

-adónde vas-Masato mirando a Misuki

-con Takawa-sempai me cito en el salón de prácticas y tengo que ir adiós-Misuki saliendo del cuarto

-_'porque me da tanta rabia escuchar a Misuki decir que estará con el tal Takawa que me pasa y es más porque la abrace me estaré volviendo loco'-Masato sonrojándose_

Mientras con Sebastián y Misuki

-Misuki al parecer abra más concurso solo que será en escenarios-Sebastián sonriendo

-bien me preparare con las chicas gracias Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando a su sempai

-como digas Misu-san pero no te esfuerces más de lo que puedes-Sebastián con una dulce mirada

-no te escuchare he iré con las chicas-Misuki despidiéndose de Sebastián

-Misu mala-Sebastián sonriendo-no te esfuerces hermanita-

Hasta la siguiente XD veamos se Misuki sigue el consejo de Sebastián XD no lo ara XD ya la conozco


	5. 5-acaso soy masoquista

Me encanta escribir XD vamos con él 5 aunque más trata de Masa x Misu pero será divertido espero U.U

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 5. Acaso soy masoquista

Los días pasan por alguna razón los chicos se sienten extraños con la presidencia de las chicas ya que sienten como su corazón late al mil por ciento y que su mejillas toman un color rojizo pero será normal CLARO QUE SI más para ellos

-CHICAS NO SEAN DEBILES-Misuki gritándoles a sus amigas

-lo sabía eres un robot-Rem bol mientras trataba de levantarse

-no digas tonterías tenemos que prepararnos-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-danos un respiro no tenemos tanta resistencia como tú-Sakura con debilidad

-vamos chicas Misu-san no tiene la culpa de ser más fuerte-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bien dicho a practicar-Misuki con seriedad

-dios que te hice-Icchigo con un leve puchero

-ay veces que pienso que nos quieres matar-Taranee con una falsa sonrisa

-claro que no pero como equipo tenemos que dar lo mejor-Misuki **cruzando los brazos**

**-**solo di que nos odias y ya-Céfiro sentándose en el suelo

-que les eh dicho mil veces-Misuki con seriedad

-SI NO DAMOS LO MEJOR DE NOSOTRAS NO SIRVE DE NADA-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-bien dicho a trabajar-Misuki con una sonrisa falsa

-voy llamar a derechos humanos si no nos das un respiro-Rem bol sacando su celular

-tomen un descanso-Misuki con seriedad

-no vienes Misuki-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-vallan ustedes yo tengo que practicar-Misuki mientras se preparaba

Mientras la chicas se retiraban Misuki solo practicaba tratando de dar lo mejor de sí ya que todo lo que ella hacia no era por ser masoquista si no por la promesa que le hizo al ser más querido para ella quien era Guilbert su hermano mayor quien murió hace más de 10 años

-_'Guilbert todo lo que yo hago es por ti aunque me lastime más de mil veces cumpliré mi promesa'-Misuki mientras practicaba lo pasos_

-sí que eres masoquista Misuki-Sebastián sonriendo

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-sigues usando esa pesa en los brazos y piernas para ser más fuerte te dije que era mala idea pero nunca me escuchas-Sebastián sonriendo

-muy gracioso-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-porque tu manera de ser es haci hermanita-Sebastián acercándose a Misuki

-y tú con tu idea de que somos hermanos-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-porque…-Sebastián mientras abrazaba a Misuki-sufrimos lo mismo y te considero mi hermana Onii-san-

-Sebastián-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-que linda Onii-san por fin me llamas por mi nombre-Sebastián sonriendo

-sempai me estas apretando muy fuerte-Misuki tratando de alejar a Sebastián

-lo siento Misuki-Sebastián sonriendo

-dime que quieres-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-solo no te mal pases con el entrenamiento como de costumbre-Sebastián mientras salía

-tonto-Misuki mientras regresaba a ensayar

Con las chicas

-temo por Misu-san-Nayatsuki mirando a Sakura

-también yo siempre dando lo mejor de si-Sakura con tristeza

-buscando los pasos que vayan con la canción y ensayando más de lo usual-Rem bol mirando a sus amigas

-sí y más por mi enfermedad busca pasos sencillos-Sakura con tristeza

-y lo peor del caso todo lo hace por Guilbert y Shinn-Icchigo con tristeza

-miren es Sebastián-Taranee sonriendo

-SEBAS-CHAN-Nayatsuki mirando a Sebastián

-hola chicas-Sebastián sonriendo

-viste a Misuki-Céfiro con seriedad

-si esta como siempre porque no cambia-Sebastián con un leve puchero

-lo sé pero que podemos hacer-Rem bol mirando a Sebastián

-ya se trae a Masato eso servirá-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y para que-Sebastián sonriendo

-tal vez la haga entrar en razón tal vez-Sakura sonriendo

-déjenmelo a mí-Sebastián mientras corría

-BIEN-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Sebastián lo único que quería era encontrar al que se hacía llamar Masato aunque nunca lo había visto lo buscaría por toda la escuela de Sootome si era necesario ya que su escuela suspendió las clases por ensayos de los grupos e ídolos que se preparaban para el concierto que al mismo tiempo era un examen pero no le importaba no ensayar mientras que Misuki estuviera bien ya que él la miraba con ojos de hermano mayor porque sabía exactamente lo que se sentía perder a un ser amado pero eso no importaba en ese momento ya que solo quería encontrar a Masato

-eh-Sebastián mientras saca su celular-TOMOE IDIOTA COMO QUE HICISTE QUE-

-no te enfades con migo pero el tal Masato que buscas es un chico cabello y ojos azules tés blanca y con el uniforme de la escuela claro que ya lo conoces porque estas en Sootome-Tomoe

-y tu como sabes-Sebastián mirando los alrededores

-muy sencillo te observo con el telescopio que me regalaste en mi cumple años después de todo un director debe conocer a los estudiantes-Tomoe

-maldito idiota si estuvieras aquí te mataría darle la información personal de la chicas eres estúpido cierto-Sebastián molestándose cada vez más

-claro que no Sebastián-san pero Misuki necesita que la cuiden no pude sola es más no solo ella sino todas en general por favor encuéntralo Misuki se va a seguir excediendo hazlo y rápido-Tomoe mientras colgaba

-TOMOE-DONO tonto-Sebastián mientras guardaba su celular-ahora a buscarlo con la descripción que me dio-

Sebastián seguía como loco buscando a Masato pero no lo encontraba hasta que lo vio caminando cerca del lago en ese momento no dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-TU BIENES CON MIGO-Sebastián **tomando el brazo de Masato **

-quien eres espera tú eres…-Masato mirando a Sebastián-Sebastián-

-un gusto ahora ven con migo-Sebastián mientras corría

-espera-Masato tratando de seguirle el paso

Sebastián corría lo más rápido que podía mientras llevaba a rastras a Masato ya que él no lo conocía y temía que supiera los sentimientos que le tenía a Misuki y que quiera deshacerse de él mientras que Sebastián quería que el llegara para que Misuki no se pase con su entrenamiento y se termine lastimando

-LISTO-Sebastián deteniéndose frente el salón de prácticas

-que…hacemos…aquí-Masato soltándose de Sebastián

-cuida a Misuki-Sebastián mientras se retiraba

-eh-Masato sin entender-_'Misuki'-_

Masato entro al salón de prácticas para ver a Misuki pero en un segundo Misuki sin fuerza cayó al suelo pero Masato logro atraparla

-_'que hace Masato aquí debería estar en su escuela pero él es tan cálido'-Misuki sonrojándose-'pero que pienso'-mientras se separaba rápidamente de Masato_

-Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-que haces aquí deberías estar en tu escuela-Misuki tratando de levantarse

_-_Misuki dime que hacías-Masato mirando a Misuki

-la verdad practicaba ya que pronto tendremos un examen donde más bien será un concierto-Misuki mirando a Masato

-porque practicas a tales extremos-Masato con seriedad

-porque se lo prometí a Guilbert-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-Guilbert-Masato mirando a Misuki

-mi hermano quien murió en un accidente automovilístico a los 18 años sabes le prometí dar lo mejor de mí pero siempre que lo hago termino lastimándome tal vez parezca masoquista-Misuki soltando pequeñas lagrimas-debo ser muy tonta no lo crees-

_-_no, no lo eres para mí eres inteligente, astuta, y muy hermosa-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-Misuki-Masato sonrojado

-_'como quiero decirte que te amo ya que a tu lado mi corazón late muy fuete y si no estás siento como me haces falta Misuki te amo, te amo y con todo mi corazón'-Masato abrazando aún más fuerte a Misuki_

_-'Masato a tu lado me siento segura por ello te amo espero que algún día sepas lo que siento y me aceptes'-Misuki abrazando a Masato _

-que bien hermanita cuídala Masato-Sebastián alejándose de la ventana

Mientras con las chicas

-espero que Sebastián haya encontrado a Masato-Rem bol recostada en el pasto

-también yo-Sakura mirando el cielo

-eh no son los chicos-Nayatsuki mirando que los chicos venían corriendo

-HOLA CHICOS-Céfiro sonriendo

-han visto donde esta Masato vimos como un chico se lo llevaba-Itoki con preocupación

-debe ser Sebastián-Icchigo sonriendo

-eh-los chicos sin entender

-si le pedimos que lo buscara para que lo llevara con Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-para que le pidieron eso-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-no queremos que Misu-san se esfuerce tanto por ello lo hicimos-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-que tiene de malo que se esfuerce-Natsuki sin entender

-cuando entrena parece masoquista-Sakura sonriendo

-eh masoquista-los chicos sin entender

-se termina lastimando y continua al parecer tenemos una líder algo complicada-Icchigo sonriendo

-pero no queremos que se lastime por eso-Taranee sonriendo

-comprendo-Tokiya sonriendo

-me alegra-Taranee sonriendo

-te veo después Taranee-Tokiya dándole un beso en la frente

-eh espera-los chicos tras de Tokiya

-Rem bol nos vemos princesa-Ren guiñándole el ojo

-idiota-Rem bol molestándose

-mejor vamos con Misuki-Sakura controlando a Rem bol

-si vamos-Taranee sonriendo

Con Misuki y Masato

_-'Masato no quiero que este momento termine te amo'-Misuki sonrojada_

_-'Misuki no quiero alejarme de ti ni por un segundo al parecer me eh vuelto un masoquista ya que al estar a tu lado mi corazón palpita tan rápido que me lastima pero no me quiero alejar de ti porque te amo-Masato sonrojado_

_-'Masato'-Misuki sonrojándose aún más_

_-'Misuki'-Masato sonrojándose aún más_

En ese instante ellos dos se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso que no quería tener fin pero por razones del destino tuvieron que por la repentina llegada de las chicas y de los chicos

-qué lindo vuélvanlo a hacer-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-vamos Masa-chan-Natsuki sonriendo

-no…no…no…paso…nada…en realidad-Misuki sonrojada al máximo

-eh Masa por fin te animaste-Ren molestando a Masato

-cállate-Masato sonrojado al máximo

-eh Misu nunca pensé que llegaría el día-Rem bol sonriendo

-suficiente a practicar-Misuki con seriedad y enojo

-Misu-san-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-vamos chicos pueden ser la audiencia-Misuki mirando a los chicos

-si-los chicos sonriendo

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar una canción hermosa y llena de alegría con una coreografía perfecta la cual hacía sentir a los chicos felices y que con tan solo cerrar los ojos sentían que están al lado de la persona que amaban era perfecta tanto que no querían que terminara pero dio fin la canción y los chicos al darse cuenta de la hora se preocuparon ya que tenían que llegar a clase

-EHHHHHHH COMO PASO TAN RAPIDO EL TIEMPO-Itoki preocupado al máximo

-tenemos que llegar a la clase-Masato con preocupación

-vamos rápido-Ren con preocupación y enojo

-adiós-fue lo último que se logró escuchar de los chicos

-vamos ay que descansar-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-eh que pasa-Misuki sin entender

-estas sonriendo y con alegría verdadera-las chicas sonriendo

-eh-Misuki sin entender

-vamos Misu-san ay que descansar-Rem bol sonriendo

-nunca me llamas por el ''san'' porque el cambio tan repentino-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-olvídalo mañana es el examen mejor descansemos-Taranee sonriendo

-si vamos-Misuki sonriendo

QUE BIIIENNNN ADORORO A Misuki y Masato bueno hasta el siguiente Cap. XD la siguiente pareja será XD mejor lean el siguiente y sabrán


	6. 6-dulce rebelde buena conbinacion

Quien será la tierna parejita si dijeron que Syo y Sakura PERDIERON pero si dijeron que Ren y Rem bol ganaron mil pesos vengan a recogerlos vivo en España XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 6. Dulce + rebelde buena combinación

Un examen muy complicado termino y con gran éxito las chicas lo pasaron con la nota mayor eso parecía ir de bien en mejor pero un examen de tantos termino pero eso no le parecía importar a Rem bol ya que mientras estuviera con sus migas o que tenga que cantar individualmente le parecía bien pero algo la atormentaba más que hacer la tarea de química y matemáticas era Ren ya que se la pasaba molestándola todo el día aunque no estuvieran en las mismas clases es más ni siquiera en la misma escuela él veía la manera de molestarla ya que lo que ella consideraba molestia él lo consideraba conquista

-_'Ren eres un idiota o que no piensas ir a la escuela es más que no colocaste tu despertador'-Rem bol mirando a Ren-'si no lo despierto perderá clases pero si lo despierto me molestara ya se lo despertare y me saldré lo más rápido que pueda y me iré a la escuela con Misuki y las chicas'-_

En ese momento Rem bol se acercó a la cama de Ren para despertarlo pero él de un impulso termino jalando a Rem bol y abrazándola mientras seguía dormido

-_'diablos esta tan cerca escucho su respiración'-Rem bol sonrojándose_

-eh nunca pensé despertar con unos ojos tan hermosos mirándome-Ren sonriendo

-suéltame idiota-Rem bol alejándose de Ren

-que pasa-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-si no te despertaba perderías clases-Rem bol sonrojada

-Rem bol te preocupaste por mi-Ren sonriendo

-bueno…yo…-Rem bol sonrojándose

-la verdad las primeras dos clases las tengo libres y planeaba dormir un rato más-Ren sonriendo

-idiota si no me dices no sabría por ello te desperté-Rem bol tomando su mochila

-Rem bol-Ren abrazando a Rem bol por atrás

-qué haces Ren-Rem bol sonrojándose aún más

-te amo Rem bol regresa pronto-Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla

-tu grandísimo idiota eres…eres un tonto-Rem bol saliendo de su cuarto

-valla princesa pero de todas formas la amo-Ren sonriendo

Mientras con Rem bol

Rem bol se encontraba en camino hacia su escuela donde en el camino como de costumbre muchos chicos la venias siguiendo y uno que otro dándole cartas de amor pero ella no estaba del todo concentrada esa mañana ya que cierto chico le quito los ánimos de recibir propuestas

-_'estúpido Ren como se atreve a decirme algo tan falso ya ni yo le doy tantas alas a los chicos de la escuela'-Rem bol tratando de seguir la clase-'como quisiera golpearlo ahora mismo'-_

-esa es la tarea-el maestro sonriendo-pueden salir-

-eh-Rem bol preocupada-Misuki-

-que pasa-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-cual fue la tarea-Rem bol preocupada

-nos dejó investigar sobre Isaac Newton y Albert Einstein y traer un experimento sobre sus leyes de física-Misuki con seriedad

-gracias Misuki me salvaste-Rem bol sonriendo

-que pasa Rem bol-san no prestante atención en clase-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-es que cierta persona me quito lo ánimos en la mañana-Rem bol con enojo

-tranquila vamos ay que ir al gran comedor un poco de pastel de chocolate te hará sentir mejor-Sakura sonriendo

-bien dicho Sakura-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-gracias Chicas-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras que las chicas se dirigían al gran comedor al mismo tiempo recibían muchas cartas de los chicos de su salón y de la escuela ya que eran conocidas por recibir una gran cantidad de propuestas mientras que los chicos solo caminaban para la hora del almuerzo donde se puede decir que se encontraron

-cuantas recibieron-Misuki mirando a Rem bol-yo 6-

-7-Taranee sonriendo

-4-Sakura sonriendo

-6-Icchigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-8-Céfiro sonriendo

-5-Nayatsuki sonriendo cálidamente

-10-Rem bol con una sonrisa de victoria

-te ganaron Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si felicidades Rem bol-Misuki con seriedad

-que bien te dije que ganaría-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh Rem bol-san esta vez aceptaras alguna-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no lose tal vez-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras que las chicas platicaban los chicos las escuchaban ya que su mesa estaba atrás de la de ellas pero con lo que dijo Rem bol Ren se molestó y bastante

-eh no sienten como que una mirada llena de ira-Sakura mirando a sus amigas

-ahora que lo dices si-Misuki con seriedad

-pero normalmente sentimos de alegría ya que en Saíto todos se llevan bien-Nayatsuki con preocupación

-eh chic…chic…chicas-Icchigo mirando a Ren

-que pasa Icchigo-Misuki dándose la vuelta

-porque ay santa madre de la divina gracia-Taranee con miedo

-y si mejor nos vamos-Sakura **tomando el brazo de Nayatsuki**

**-**pienso igual que tu Sakura-san-Nayatsuki **tocando ligeramente sus lentes**

-adiós Rem bol-las chicas al mismo tiempo 'NA que grandes amigas XD'

-eh que pasa-Rem bol sin entender

-corre-Misuki mirando a sus amiga

-Rem bol-Ren al lado de Rem bol

-que…que. Diablos…haces…aquí-Rem bol asustada

-con quien has decidido aceptar tener una relación-Ren con un aura maligna

-es mi vida eso no es de tu incumbencia-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-Rem bol dímelo-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Rem bol-san buenos días-Hijiro sonriendo

-Hijiro-kun me alegra verte-Rem bol alejándose de Ren

-que pasa Rem bol-san-Hijiro sonriendo

-tenemos que ver sobre los nuevos provectos-Rem bol **tomando la mano de Hijiro**

-no comprendo solo nos dejaron…-Hijiro sin terminar porque Rem bol le cubrió la boca

-vamos-Rem bol corriendo a toda velocidad

-Rem bol-Ren molestándose-diablos-

Con Rem bol

Rem bol se encargaba de correr a toda velocidad mientras jalaba a Hijiro ya que buscaban a sus amigas para poder alejarse de Ren

-Rem bol-san que bien sigues viva-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-porque no me dijeron de Ren-Rem bol recuperando el aire

-lo sentimos pero…-Misuki con seriedad

-pero que Misuki-Rem bol sin entender

-en la tarde como te ira con el-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-PORQUE ME ASUSTAS MAS DE LO NORMAL MISUKI AHORA TENGO QUE PREOCUPARME POR MI VIDA-Rem bol asuntándose cada vez más** mientras tomaba del cuello del suéter de Misuki **

-tranquilízate Rem bol-Taranee tratando de controlar a sus amiga

-trata de respirar-Icchigo sonriendo

-mínimo no trates de ahorcarme-Misuki con seriedad

-lo…siento…Misuki-Rem bol con temor

-vamos Misuki ayuda a Rem bol-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

- ya pensare en algo en el camino tenemos que asistir a clases-Misuki mientras caminaba

Las horas pasaban las chicas como de costumbre pasaban las clases con tranquilidad menos una Rem bol estaba muy preocupada ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en Ren y por ello temía regresar ya que no sabría qué le diría porque lo más probable es que todo lo él hace es para molestarla o para provocarle miedo.

Las horas de la escuela terminaron Rem bol con miedo regresaba a su habitación mientras temblaba por lo que su compañero le dijera

-_'al parecer aún no llega qué alivio'-Rem bol __**asomando su cabeza por la puerta-'**__iniciare a hacer la tarea'-_

-Rem bol-Ren con un aura maligna

-_'diablos que te hice dios'-Rem bol asustándose-_que pasa-

-dime con quien…-Ren sin terminar la oración

-es mi vida y yo puedo decidir con quién y con quien no estar ya deja de molestarme porque dímelo tienes que ser tan molesto con migo-Rem bol hablando rápidamente

-Rem bol acaso lo que yo hago es molesto para ti-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-si es muy molesto siempre te la pasas diciendo tonterías porque tiene que ser haci Edward-Rem bol molestándose

-como me llamaste-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-lo siento es que yo…-Rem bol sonrojándose por la pena

-déjame adivinar un antiguo novio-Ren sonriendo

-no la verdad es que-Rem bol abrazando a Ren

-Rem bol-Ren sonrojándose

-en el pasado mi padrastro intento hacerme daño pero nunca lo permití al final el termino en la cárcel por intento de violación mi madre necesitaba evidencia y bueno al final lo logro-Rem bol **hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ren**

-no te lastimo cierto-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-no pero sigo con miedo a ser lastimada-Rem bol mientras lloraba en silencio

-yo te protegeré mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

-Ren gracias-Rem bol mirando dulcemente a Ren

-Rem bol déjame sanar tu dolor-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-yo te protegeré-Ren en esa última oración beso dulcemente a Rem bol con cada segundo el aire se les terminaba por lo cual los obligo a separase algo que al parecer molesto un poco a Ren ya que solo quería tener cerca a su muy querida Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-que pasa princesa-Ren sonriendo

-que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo-Rem bol sonriendo

-no seas tan mala-Ren cargando a Rem bol

-qué haces bájame no he terminado mi tarea-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-entonces puedo ayudarte-Ren sonriendo

-depende eres bueno con experimentos de física-Rem bol sonriendo

-no-Ren bajando a Rem bol

-entonces no me molestes-Rem bol regresando a su trabajo

-Rem bol te amo-Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla

-…-Rem bol solo se quedó sin palabras ya que quería concentrarse en su trabajo

-eres muy linda princesa-Ren sonriendo

-llámame por mi nombre Rem bol entiendes-Rem bol con seriedad

-de ahora en adelante te llamare por lo que te considero-Ren acercándose al oído de Rem bol-mi princesa-

-Ren yo te llamare por lo que eres-Rem bol sonriendo

-que me consideras mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

-un idiota-Rem bol sonriendo

-mejor llámame por mi nombre-Ren sonriendo

-como digas mi príncipe-Rem bol sonriendo

-ya te dije que te amo-Ren sonriendo

-si pero déjame hacer la tarea-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien-Ren antes de besar a Rem bol-descansa-

-buenas noches-Rem bol sonriendo-Ren no harás la tarea-

-no la primera hora la tengo libre puedo hacerla en ese momento-Ren sonriendo-a menos que me quieras ayudar-

-mejor descansa no quiero despertarte otra vez-Rem bol con seriedad

-pero si lo que yo quiero es despertar con tus bellos ojos mirándome-Ren sonriendo

-ya duérmete y déjame tranquila-Rem bol con una pequeña sonrisa

-como digas mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

-descansa mi príncipe-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero tal vez sea mejor si hago la tarea-Ren sonriendo

-por el amor de dios decídete ya-Rem bol molestándose

-haci estaré a tu lado-Ren susurrándole al oído

-…-Rem bol solo se quedó sin palabras

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-que pasa-Ren sonriendo

-te amo-Rem bol sonriendo

-podrías repetirlo no escuche-Ren sonriendo

-ahh si no escuchaste no es mi problema lo dije y nunca más lo repetiré-Rem bol molestándose

-no importa escuche y muy bien-Ren sonriendo

_-'tal vez parezca una niñita tonta enamorada por su artista favorito pero tal vez Ren no recuerde que nos conocimos en la infancia pero espero que Masato recure tal solo que recuerde que a Misuki el robo su primer beso'-Rem bol sonriendo _

Me encanta esta pareja pero más la Misu y Masa en fin hasta la otra XD


	7. 7-ya comprendo te amo

Ahora si esta parejita tierna es Syo y Sakura XD disfrútenla

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 7. Ya comprendo te amo

Dos menos dos parejas menos ha descubierto sus sentimientos los cuales no son tan difíciles de descubrir pero acaso ay alguien en este grupo que no los comprenda puede ser posible ya que Haruka confundió a los chicos desde el principio pero al final término lastimándolos

-_'que me pasa porque no puedo aclarar mi mente dey con tan solo tener frente a mí a Sakura me siento tan nervioso porque'-Syo mientras salía_

-SYO olvidaste tu sombrero-Sakura mientras caminaba a lado de Syo

-gracias Sakura-Syo **colocándose el sombrero**

-deberías tener cuidado hoy ase mucho viento no sería bueno que te descuidaras-Sakura sonriendo

-si gracias-Syo sonrojándose

-qué tal si comemos juntos en la hora del almuerzo-Sakura sonriendo-pero vendrían todos no es haci-

-si quieres podemos comer solos tú y yo-Syo sonrojándose

-si me alegraría-Sakura sonriendo-eh espera Syo-

-_'quien la estará llamando'-Syo molestándose un poco_

-Micado tranquilo, Micado no lo hagas, Micado, Micado Kuruma escúchame bien Micado tranquilo Syo es muy buena persona y no ha hecho nada malo-Sakura mientas hablaba por su celular

-_'Micado claro es su hermano'-Syo sonriendo_

-eh estas en donde Micado Kuruma no hagas una estupidez ya te dije que Syo me…-Sakura sin terminar

-Sakura si ese pervertido te toca lo matare y personalmente-se logró escuchar el grito de Micado

-tranquilo estaré bien continua escribiendo si leeré tu próxima obra-Sakura sonriendo-adiós-

-parecía molesto-Syo sonriendo

-lo está Micado siempre es un celoso pero creo que debería advertirle a Tomoe ya que no quiero que sea asesinado después de todo es mi amigo-Sakura sonriendo-y lo quiero mucho-

-eh-Syo sin entender ya que en ese momento sintió como le apretaban el corazón

-bueno te espero en los jardines que unen a Sootome y Saíto-Sakura mientras corría-te esperare Syo-

-si-Syo en voz baja

Las horas pasaban como de costumbre para Sakura ya que sus clases eran divertidas en Saíto solo se encargaban de lo esencial Español, Matemáticas, Ciencias e Historia lo demás era clases de danza y canto era divertido pero para Syo las horas pasaban demasiado rápido ya que toda vía no sabía de qué podría hablar con Sakura porque al final el sabia cosas de su vida privada y eso le preocupaba ya que si ella se entera lo más probable que mínimo lo intente matar.

Mientras con Sakura

-Sakura-san y que planeas hacer hoy-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-almorzare con Syo-Sakura sonriendo

-quien lo diría el pequeñín se dio valor para llegar a ti-Rem bol sonriendo

-Rem bol-Misuki con seriedad

-que pasa Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-contrólate y deja de decir estupideces-Misuki dándole un golpe a su amiga

-Misuki mala-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-en fin Sakura dinos por ello estas tan feliz-Céfiro sonriendo

-si-Sakura con una cálida sonrisa

-bueno alumnos comencemos con la clase de canto STARSH pueden ser las primeras-un profesor sonriendo

-claro-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Mientras que las chicas se ocupaban de la última hora antes del almuerzo Syo tenía más nervios que nada

-Syo-chan que te pasa-Natsuki mirando a sus amigo

-debe seguir preocupado porque todos estamos en la misma clase-Ren sonriendo

-no es por eso solo que estoy un poco nervioso porque hoy estaré la hora del almuerzo con Sakura-Syo sonrojándose

-que bien Syo-Itoki sonriendo

-eh pero podre tomarles fotos en sus tiernos momentos-Natsuki sonriendo

-que ni se te ocurra-Syo molestándose

-bien Syo-chan-Natsuki con ojos de cachorrito triste

-pero Syo podrás estar concentrado con la presencia de Sakura últimamente has estado muy desconcentrado-Masato con seriedad

-no lose-Syo sentándose en su lugar

-tranquilo solo concéntrate-Ren sonriendo

-muy bien alumnos comencemos con la clase de historia-la maestra sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

En la hora del almuerzo Sakura ya se encontraba en el lugar donde le dijo a Syo que se vieran ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que se sentía muy feliz al estar con él.

Pero Syo estaba que se moría por lo nervios ya que con tan solo ver a Sakura su corazón latía aún más fuerte que por Haruka eso le hizo entender que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura pero como se lo podría decir

-HOLA SYO-Sakura sonriendo

-hola-Syo acercándose a Sakura

-que pasa pareces algo nervioso-Sakura sonriendo

-no…no…no lo estoy-Syo sonrojándose

-bien sabes quisiera contarte algo-Sakura sonriendo

-Eh-Syo sin entender

-veras en mi infancia era algo enfermiza y solo participaba en concursos de violín con Nayatsuki se pude decir que somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo pero por su culpa tengo un trauma-Sakura sonriendo

-pero ya no te enfermas tan seguido cierto-Syo mirando a Sakura

-la verdad mi enfermedad no se ha podido curar pero sé que tarde o temprano lo hará-Sakura con tristeza

-Sakura-Syo mirando que Sakura soltaba pequeñas lagrimas-lamento que recuerdes algo tan triste-mientras la abrazaba

-Syo gracias-Sakura correspondiendo al brazo

-te amo Sakura-Syo pensando que lo dijo-yo…yo-

-también yo te amo-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura-Syo sonriendo

Mientras que ellos Vivian un bello momento no sabían que los estaban observando

-qué lindo-Natsuki sonriendo

-lose-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-me pregunto qué dirán-Ren sonriendo

-no puedo creer me hayan obligado a venir-Misuki mientras comía

-pienso lo mismo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-qué mal no escucho-Tomoe sonriendo

-TOMOE-DONO-las chicas asustadas

-de donde diablos sales-Misuki con seriedad

-que no puedo ver la primera cita de Sakura-san-Tomoe sonriendo

-logras escuchar Tomoe-Sebastián sonriendo

-tu…tu…tú también Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-lo siento Misu-san pero quería ver qué pasaba-Sebastián sonriendo

-ya veo y la mejor manera era seguirnos-Misuki con seriedad

-tal vez Misu pero no importa que ha pasado-Sebastián **sacando unos binoculares**

-nada interesante-Rem bol **quitándole los binoculares**

-oye dámelos-Sebastián jalándolos

-no-Rem bol jalándolos

-dejen de pelear-Misuki mirándolos

-no hasta que lo suelte-los dos al mismo tiempo pero en esa última oración lo binoculares se rompieron

-bien hecho Rem bol-Sebastián molestándose

-no fue mi culpa-Rem bol mirando a Sebastián

-ya dejen de pelear miren-Misuki sonrojándose-olvídenlo-

-mejor déjemelos solo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si-todos al mismo tiempo antes de retirarse

-pero yo quiero seguir viendo-Tomoe con un lente de los binoculares

-vámonos Tomoe-Misuki mirando a Tomoe

Mientras con Syo y Sakura

Ellos se encontraban unidos en un cálido y tierno beso el cual no querían que diera fin pero tuvieron que por la campana de la escuela que sonó para que regresaran a clases

-me tengo que ir adiós Syo-Sakura sonrojada

-adiós Sakura-Syo sonrojado

En ese momento después de despedirse cada uno se fue a su escuela para continuar con la rutina

-_'no lo puedo creer lo bese lo eh besado lo bese-Sakura con una sonrisa-'espero que las chicas no piensen mal de mí'-_

En el salón de clases

-Sakurita que tal te fue con-Rem bol sonriendo

-REM BOL-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-perdón, perdón-Rem bol sonriendo

-saben Syo y yo-Sakura sonrojándose cada vez más

-SAKURA-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azules 'NA como los de Sakura ya verán porque' tés blanca, alto, guapo, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, playera blanca, con un suéter azul cielo

-Micado-Sakura sonriendo

-donde esta ese idiota de Tomoe-Micado molestándose cada vez más

-te dije que no pasa nada-Sakura mirando a su hermano

-pero Sakura-Micado mirando a Sakura

-estaré bien Onii-chan regresa a tu trabajo-Sakura sonriendo

-bien pero no si antes-Micado saliendo del salón-TOMOE IDIOTA-

-Micado-san-Tomoe sonriendo

-no lo mates-Sakura asustándose

-MICADO DETENTE-Misuki con seriedad

-Misuki tú de todas eres de la que menos me esperaba que me detuviera-Micado mirando a Misuki

-no vale la pena que manches tu manos con la sangre…-Misuki con seriedad

-Misu-san-Tomoe sonriendo

-de este idiota-Misuki con frialdad

-tienes razón te salvaste Tomoe-Micado **retirándose**

-que amables-Tomoe sonriendo

-alumnos a sus lugares-el profesor sonriendo-eh director que hace aquí-

-ya me iba-Tomoe **retirándose **

-_'mientras no se entere Micado que bese a Syo todo estará bien espero porque si se entera mataría a Syo'-Sakura siguiendo la clase_

_-'porque no nos dices vamos haci no perderé el control'-Rem bol con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-'me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantara Rem bol'-Céfiro sonriendo_

_-'al parecer mis predicciones con el hilo rojo son ciertas veamos que le pasara Nayatsuki y Natsuki'-Misuki siguiendo la clase_

Que pasara con la siguiente pareja XD espero que sean pacientes porque aún no se más bien si pero lo sabrán después XD hasta la otra


	8. 8-adoro lo tierno pero te amo más a ti

A quien le gusta lo tierno a TODO SIIII bueno es hora de los fans de lo tierno CORECTO Nayatsuki y Natsuki XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 8. Adoro lo tierno pero te amo más a ti

Un bello día termino para la tierna parejita pero un día más inicia para la pareja que ama lo tierno quien diría que en un día la manera de ver el amor cambiaria para ellos

-buenos días Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-buenos días Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo-_'porque últimamente veo a Nayatsuki como algo más que una figura tierna porque la miro como si no estuviera ella mi vida no tiene sentido'-_

-Natsuki estas bien estas rojo-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-_'porque cuando ella está mi corazón late tan fuerte porque acaso me estoy enamorado de ella'-Natsuki sonrojado_

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki mientras unía su frente con la Natsuki-que raro no tienes fiebre-

-eh-Natsuki aún más rojo

-vamos o llegaremos tarde-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-si-Natsuki sonriendo

-_'hoy es el día en que Ikki-san porque me lo tuvieron que me lo arrebataron aunque ya paso mucho tiempo pero el primer amor nunca se olvida'-Nayatsuki mientras se dirigía a clase_

Las horas escolares inician las chicas menos dos están impacientes por los resultados del examen escrito de química ya que contaría como calificación semestral

-estos son los resultados-el maestro con seriada-señorita Hamimemashita 10-

-arigato sensei-Misuki tomando su examen

-señorita Susumiya 10-

-si-Nayatsuki con tristeza

-señorita Jinquerio-

-apiádese de mi-Rem bol con miedo

-mejoro mucho 9.9-

-me salve-Rem bol sonriendo

Haci continuo el profesor hasta que termino la clase todos al parecer estaban muy contentos con sus resultados ya que todos salieron con buena nota

-señorita Hamimemashita puedo hablar con usted-el profesor llamando a Misuki

-que pasa profesor-Misuki acercándose al maestro

-hoy es el día en el que Nayatsuki no sonríe cierto-el profesor mirando a Nayatsuki

-si por la muerte de su primer amor el profesor de violín Ikki Nokichi o mejor conocido por Ikki-san –Misuki con seriedad

-espero que logren subirle el ánimo-el profesor sonriendo

-eso espero-Misuki regresando con sus amigas

-mira Nayatsuki Syo me dio su sombrero-Sakura sonriendo

-si te queda lindo-Nayatsuki con seriedad

-imitar a Misuki no te queda mejor sonríe-Céfiro sonriendo

-si-Nayatsuki sin cambiar su expresión

-vamos Nayatsuki no es bueno tener la tristeza te queda mejor una sonrisa-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-Misuki sonriendo y Nayatsuki con seriedad que sigue un gato que se convierta en humano-Taranee con una sonrisa

-no te burles de mi hechizo-Céfiro molestándose

-lo siento-Taranee sonriendo

-ya casi llega el maestro mejor ay que sentarnos-Nayatsuki con seriedad

Las horas pasaban y al parecer una tormenta se avecinaba Nayatsuki solo tenía el sentimiento de tristeza nada podía hacerla sentir mejor tanto que no quería que Natsuki la viera en ese estado ya que no le gustaría que el perdiera esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

En el camino y la tristeza Nayatsuki se sentó en una banca a la orilla del lago mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua se convertían en grandes gotas

Con Natsuki

-_'aun no llega Nayatsuki que raro está lloviendo'-Natsuki con preocupación _

-Natsuki, Nayatsuki esta con tigo-Misuki con seriedad

-no está con ustedes-Natsuki preocupándose cada vez más

-QUEEEEEEE si no está con nosotras donde esta-Sakura preocupándose cada vez más

-yo la buscare-Natsuki mientras salía corriendo

Natsuki solo corría por todo el edificio en busca de su muy querida y tierna Nayatsuki ya que estaba muy preocupado por ella en la mañana no sonreía con la alegría que siempre da sino como si fuera forzada y lo peor estaba lloviendo si ella estaba afuera se enfermaría y eso lo preocupaba aún más en ese momento ya no pudo más y salió del edificio en busca de su muy querida Nayatsuki y por suerte la encontró.

-te enfermaras si sigues en la lluvia-Natsuki **colocándole su suéter**

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrado

En ese momento Natsuki se llevó a Nayatsuki a su cuarto para que descansara ya que parecía estar muy triste por algo que paso en la escuela o en algún momento

-Nayatsuki estas bien-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-si-Nayatsuki sonriendo falsamente

-no me mientas en la mañana no sonreías con la calidez que siempre das si no con un calidez apagada-Natsuki con tristeza

-eh no me di cuenta-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-vamos si algo te pasa dímelo a menos que no me tengas confianza-Natsuki sonriendo

-en mi infancia-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-eh-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-mi maestro de violín fue asesinado y él fue mi primer amor lo peor del caso es que lo asesinaron frente a mi-Nayatsuki con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento no debí preguntar-Natsuki acercándose a Nayatsuki

-ay veces que temo que te pase lo mimo a ti en que te alejen de mi-Nayatsuki mientras abrazaba a Natsuki

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki abrazando a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki te…-Nayatsuki quien es interrumpida por Natsuki quien la beso con un gran cariño

-sabes amo lo tierno pero cuando te conocí me enamore perdidamente de la persona más tierna de mundo tú te amo Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-también te amo-Nayatsuki antes de besar a Natsuki

En ese momento ambos estaban unidos en un cálido y tierno beso que al parecer no tendría fin o eso creían por la repentina llegada de sus amigos.

-NAYATSUKI QUE TE HICE PARA QUE ME ASUSTES HACÍ-Sakura **tomando los hombros de su amiga y sacudiéndolos**

-estoy bien Sakura-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que bien regresaste a la normalidad-Misuki con un pequeña sonrisa

-Misuki sonriendo eso significa-Rem bol sonriendo

-que significa-Misuki sin entender

-Masato te volvió a besar cierto-Rem bol sonriendo

-tú grandísima tonta como puedes pensar eso-Misuki **tomando a Rem bol por el cuello**

-quiero ver si la ahorca-Taranee sonriendo

-vamos Misu-san no mates a Rem bol-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-tal vez tiene razón-Misuki soltando a Rem bol

-cuando te pones en esa ''forma'' siento que el diablo viene por mi alma-Rem bol sonriendo

-si quieres te consigo el numero para que me dejes tranquila-Misuki con frialdad

-me gusta vivir gracias-Rem bol **ocultándose a tras de Icchigo**

**-**Misuki dime acaso has logrado vivir sin el dolor por lo de Gilbert y Shinn-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-mi dolor es mi dolor saben ay que regresar-Misuki regresando a su habitación

Cuando las chicas se habían retirado el silencio reino por un rato en el cuarto de Nayatsuki y Natsuki ya que con tan solo verse se sonrojaban al máximo pero Nayatsuki decidió ser valiente y romper el silencio

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que pasa-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-buenas noches-Nayatsuki **dándole un beso en la mejilla**

-buenas noches-Natsuki sonriendo

ME ENCANTA LO TIERNO XD hasta el siguiente Cap. XD espero que les guste ya que es mi vida estos caps. Bueno en el siguiente sabremos las verdades de Tokiya y Taranee XD hasta la otra


	9. 9-no te asustes estare a tu lado

Saben la verdad tuve que abandonar solo un poco mi tarea XD pero tranquilos solo vale la calificación de este momento U.U no es cierto pero a aquí les dejo a la linda pareja XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 9. No te asustes estaré a tu lado

Una noche de tormenta apenas inicia ambos equipos se encontraban en sus habitaciones esperando a que la lluvia cesara para que al día siguiente podrían ir a la escuela pero quién diría que en una noche todo se descubriría.

_-'respira Taranee Ikonochi no pasa nada solo es lluvia'-Taranee auto controlándose_

-Taranee saldré espera aquí-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-y a donde más iría-Taranee mientras estaba sentada en su cama

-es cierto-Tokiya saliendo del cuarto

-_'diablos de tan solo recordar lo que paso me dan escalofríos'-Taranee __**acostándose en su cama**__-'pero…no se iría la luz cierto'-_

Mientras que Taranee se logró controlar un poco en ese momento un relámpago sonó con gran fuerza provocando que la luz se fuera

Mientras con Misuki

-muy bien que estrofa es la siguiente-Misuki mirando su tarea-ya se ''mi corazón te pertenece 'si queda bien-

-eh-Masato mirando a Misuki

-no es posible la luz-Misuki con enojo

-tranquila Misuki no es nada grave-Masato sonriendo

-lo que me preocupa es Rem bol-Misuki con seriedad

-ella esta con Ren no le pasara nada-Masato **mientras tomaba lo hombros de Misuki provocándola que se sonrojara **pero como estaba oscuro Masato no se dio cuenta

Con Ren y Rem bol

-Rem bol estas bien-Ren buscando a Rem bol

-lo…estoy…no…pasa…nada-Rem bol **mientras se escondía bajo las sabanas**

-buscare unas velas-Ren alejándose de la cama de Rem bol pero en ese instante un relámpago ilumino la habitación y Rem bol solo se lanzó a abrazar a Ren

-Ren tengo miedo-Rem bol **mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ren**

-todo estará bien mi princesa-Ren con una sonrisa que se logró ver gracias a la ayuda de otro relámpago

-no me dejes sola Ren-Rem bol **hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ren**

-no lo are te prometo que te protegeré siempre-Ren antes de basar a Rem bol

Mientras con Taranee

Ella se encontraba sentada en el centro de la habitación de una manera que escondiera se cabeza entre sus rodillas para mínimo tratar de no escuchar un poco los sonidos de los relámpagos ya que ella no le tenía miedo a los relámpagos sino a la oscuridad

-_'tranquilízate Taranee Ikonochi solo es la oscuridad en la cual cuando eras pequeña te mantuvieron secuestrada y….y-Taranee con lágrimas en los ojos-_TOKIYA DONDE ESTAS-

-Taranee estas bien-Tokiya entrando con una vela en la mano

-Tokiya-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-que pasa pereces asustada-Tokiya **hincándose para estar al misma altura que Taranee-**_'que idiota soy sabía que le teme a la oscuridad y la deje sola soy de lo peor'-_

-Tokiya tenía miedo no me vuelvas a dejar sola-Taranee abrazando a Tokiya

-Taranee-Tokiya sonrojándose-no te dejare sola de nuevo lo prometo-

-Tokiya gracias-Taranee **mientras estaba hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Tokiya**

Por un tiempo se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la luz regreso y al verse como se encontraban se separaron ya que Taranee estaba apenada porque ella nunca había actuado de esa manera ni siquiera en presencia de sus amigas pero esta vez lo hizo porque desde hace algún tiempo lo trato de intentar 'NA abrazar a Tokiya XD'.

Pero Tokiya se encontraba muy apenado ya que él nunca ni en sus más locos sueños pensó en tener a Taranee tan cerca.

-Tokiya yo…-Taranee sonrojada

-ya se nunca te atreverías a acércateme pero lo hiciste porque te dio miedo cierto-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-bueno…por una parte si pero cuando te fuiste me preocupe más por ti que por mi temor-Taranee con una dulce sonrisa

-Taranee-Tokiya acercándose a Taranee

-debe de ser una manera de pensar cierto-Taranee **bajando la mirada**

**-**claro que no Taranee-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-lo lamento Hayato-Taranee sonriendo-es decir-

-como sabes lo de Hayato-Tokiya preocupándose

-muy sencillo hola mi nombre es Tsubasa-Taranee con frialdad

-eh-Tokiya sin entender

-no eres el único con una doble personalidad-Taranee sonriendo

-si ya me di cuenta-Tokiya con una pequeña sonrisa-_'ella sabe sobre mí y yo sé sobre ella que ironía'-_

-tranquilo nadie lo sabrá a menos de que sean tan tontos para no notarlo-Taranee sonriendo

-si sobre…porque te asustaste…Claro que si no me quieres contar está bien-Tokiya sonriendo falsamente

-en mi infancia fui secuestrada y obligada a cantar durante mucho tiempo solo sobreviví con el pan y agua que me daban por un tiempo como a los 6 años pensé en el suicidio pero en el momento en que me iba a cortar con un cuchillo el cuello la policía privada de mi familia me encontró y me salvo-Taranee con una mirada de dolor y tristeza

-Taranee no lo sabía no debí preguntar-Tokiya con tristeza-_eso no decía en su información me siento tan culpable'-_

_-'Tokiya acaso te preocupas por mí'-Taranee con un leve sonrojo_

-Taranee tal vez no debí preguntar-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-está bien todo quedo en el pasado-Taranee con una dulce sonrisa

-Taranee por alguna razón tus ojos me enamoran-Tokiya sin saber que lo dijo-eh…etto…yo-

-Tokiya me hace feliz escuchar eso-Taranee con una pequeña sonrisa

-Taranee dime es cierto lo que dijiste de Sebastián-Tokiya **sentándose al lado de Taranee**

-eh Sebastián-san-Taranee con una dulce expresión

-si Sebastián-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-veras Sebastián-san es un gran amigo y también…-Taranee dándole emoción y temor a Tokiya

-que más Taranee-Tokiya con nerviosismo

-mi gran amigo-Taranee sonriendo

-eso es todo-Tokiya sonriendo

-si lo eso-Taranee con una sonrisa de victoria-pero aun temo por Rem bol-

-Rem bol-Tokiya sin entender

-si ella le tiene miedo al sonido de los relámpagos-Taranee mirando la puerta-en cualquier momento entrara gritando como loca-

-al parecer no-Tokiya sonriendo

-increíble creo está bien cuidada por Ren-Taranee sonriendo

-si es lo más probable-Tokiya sonriendo-pero Taranee-

-que pasa Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-crees poder dormir sola o quieres que te haga compañía-Tokiya sonriendo

-no tengo 5 años Tokiya-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-lo sé pero…-Tokiya sonriendo

-pero que Tokiya-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-solo quiero que duermas bien-Tokiya acercándose a Taranee

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose

-te amo Taranee y espero que sueñes hermoso-Tokiya antes de besar dulcemente a Taranee la cual solo se sonroja y se deja llevar por el bello momento que parecía que ambos querían que durara para siempre pero a ambos les comenzó a faltar el aire y se separaron.

-Taranee duerme mi princesa-Tokiya dándole un beso en la mejilla

-si Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose

A partir de ese momento la noche fue mucho más tranquila ya que la lluvia se había detenido la noche por fin regreso a ser tranquila para los demás menos para dos quienes se encontraban nerviosos pero se tenían que controlar por el bien de ambos.

QUEEEEEEEEEE LINDOOOOOOOOOOO ADORO A TARNEE Y TOKIYA PERO MÁS A Misu y Masa XD hasta la otra


	10. 10-sere feliz pero muero por dentro

Me siento tan mal que triste tengo examen y tengo que estudiar lo peor es de HISTORIA DX no soy buena con las épocas bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capi. De una alegre pareja disfrútenlo en lo que yo estudio TTuTT

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 10. Seré feliz pero muero por dentro

Una noche de lluvia término las parejas estaban preparándose para asistir a sus institutos en el cual no sabrían que les esperaba

-Misuki que te pasa-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-pensé que no lograría terminar la tarea en la noche después de apagón pero lo hice-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero Misuki nadie la va a entregar porque se fue la luz haci que tienes más tiempo-Sakura sonriendo

-eso espero-Misuki sentándose en su lugar

-alumnos como la noche anterior se fue la luz todos tienen 10-el profesor con una sonrisa

_-'quien lo diría mi esfuerzo fue énbano'-Misuki lamentándose internamente_

_-'que bien porque se me olvido la tarea de este profe'-Rem bol sonriendo_

Entre las clases y la hora del almuerzo todo pasa en felicidad en especial para la chica más alegre de su grupo Icchigo pero en realidad era feliz eso solo ella lo sabía.

Pero al terminar las horas escolares como de costumbre cada una de las chicas regreso a su habitación para descansar y hacer la tarea pero que pasaría con Icchigo

-Itoki-san-Icchigo** abriendo la puerta-**_'que bien que aún no llega por fin podre desahogarme'-_

En ese momento la hermosa sonrisa de Icchigo se desvaneció colocando una expresión de seriedad mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin contenerlas ella las derramaba ya que lo único que quería hacer era llorar hasta que no pudiera más pero en menos de lo que pensaba Itoki entro con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver a Icchigo en ese estado

-Icchigo que te pasa porque lloras-Itoki con gran preocupación

_-'diablos olvide que Itoki llegaría en cualquier momento'-Icchigo tratando de controlarse-_no es nada solo…solo-

-no me digas que nada estas llorando dime te duele algo, te sientes mal, que te pasa dime-Itoki cada vez más preocupado

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA-Icchigo mirando a Itoki-no es nada-

-lo siento-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo-lo siento mucho-

-_'Itoki que es lo que haces suéltame pero porque no me quiero separar de él'-Icchigo con un leve sonrojo_

_-'Icchigo quiero que me tengas confianza para que sepa cómo protegerte'-Itoki sin alejarse sin por un instante de Icchigo_

-Itoki por favor detente-Icchigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no quiero-Itoki **abrazando más fuerte** a Icchigo

-Itoki no quiero… detente-Icchigo **tratando de alejarse de Itoki**

-Icchigo no te dejare ir hasta que te sientas mejor-Itoki sin soltar a Icchigo

-Itoki eres un idiota suéltame que no sabes que mi familia podría…-Icchigo **tratando de alejarse de Itoki**

-no me importa mientras aún te pueda abrazar-Itoki sonrojándose

-Itoki suéltame-Icchigo **tratando de golpear a Itoki pero él la detiene tomando una de sus manos **

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki **antes de soltar a Icchigo pero ella solo hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Itoki mientras lloraba**

-Itoki perdón-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-Icchigo-Itoki colaborando con el abrazo-todo estará bien-

-Itoki porque mi vida no es como yo quiero-Icchigo **hundiendo cada vez más su cabeza en el pecho de Itoki**

-a que te refieres-Itoki sin entender

-te diré todo lo que me paso pero prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado-Icchigo sonrojándose

-te prometo estar a tu lado-Itoki con una sonrisa

-en mi pasado después de haber ido a visitar a un amigo de un orfanato uno tipos me secuestraron yo solo trataba de escapar pero cada vez que lo intentaba ellos me golpeaban y yo…yo-Icchigo llorando cada vez más

-Icchigo todo estará bien mientras este a tu lado-Itoki** acariciando el cabello de Icchigo**

-trate de matarme pero en el momento oportuno me encontraron los policías ahora ellos están en la cárcel pero yo…yo-Icchigo sin poder controlarse-ITOKI PORQUE NO MORI EN ESE MOMENTO-

-NO digas eso Icchigo si tu no estuvieras aquí yo no podría ser feliz porque tú eres mi razón de sonreír descubrí que tan especial eres para mí y no digas que quieres morir porque yo no soportaría haberte perdido… algo en mi me dice que estábamos destinados a conocernos-Itoki con una dulce expresión

-Itoki-Icchigo sonrojándose

-eres muy hermosa, inteligente, hábil, buena con la música y…-Itoki sonrojándose cada vez más

-Itoki que más soy para ti-Icchigo con un gran sonrojo

-mi razón de existir-Itoki con una mirada muy dulce

-tal vez estábamos destinados a conocernos y no todo fue una broma de Tomoe ya que tú eres para mí…-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-Icchigo que soy yo para ti-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-el chico más atractivo, alegre, listo, detallista, gran cantante, bueno con la guitarra y…-Icchigo sonriendo

-y…que más Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-mi razón de ser, de vivir, de sonreír porque yo…-Icchigo sonrojándose

-Icchigo-Itoki con un gran sonrojo

-te amo Itoki Otoya-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-eh no dirás nada-Icchigo con un leve puchero

-a que te refieres-Itoki sin entender y aun rojo

-es la primera vez que yo le doy mi corazón aún chico y no puedo creer que no sienta lo mismo-Icchigo con una expresión de tristeza

-Icchigo no es eso-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-ya se es que aun amas a Haruka-Icchigo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual sorprendió a Itoki-di en el blanco-

-Icchigo yo ya no amo a Haruka-Itoki mirando a Icchigo-_'eso ya lo tengo claro solo me atraía su manera de componer la música solo eso pero Icchigo su manera de ser, pensar, actuar, hablar todo de ella me atrae'-_

-el mentir no es bueno Itoki-san-Icchigo levantándose

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki levantándose

-ya se aun no estás listo pero sabes aunque tus sentimientos no me pertenezcan yo seguiré siendo tu amiga-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-no importa aun somos amigos cierto-Icchigo **con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano**

-Icchigo-Itoki **atrayendo a Icchigo hacia su cuerpo**-mi corazón y todo mí ser te pertenece-

-Itoki-Icchigo sonrojándose

-ya que todo mí ser esta perdidamente enamorado de ti-Itoki con una sonrisa-y lo sellare de esta manera-

En ese momento Itoki beso con gran dulzura y ternura a Icchigo la cual solo disfrutaba ese momento ya que ella si recordaba a Itoki pero no sabía si el la recordaba

-_'Itoki espero que me recuerdes con el tiempo'-Icchigo sonrojada_

_-'te prometo cuidar de ti sin importar lo que pase ya que te amo con todo mi corazón Icchigo Origumo'-Itoki sonrojándose cada vez más_

En ese instante ellos estaba unidos por un lazo de amor puro pero se vieron forzados a romperlo ya que al parecer a Tomoe se le ocurrió la gran idea él organizar un simulacro de incendio para su ''diversión''

-TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ-Tomoe con un megáfono

-SI-todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

-PUEDEN REGRESAR A SUS HABITACIONES QUE DESCANSEN-Tomoe con una sonrisa muy dulce

_-'maldito Tomoe como quisiera matarte ahora mismo-Taranee auto controlándose _

_-'estúpido de Tomoe pero ya me las pagaras en vacaciones'-Rem bol con una dulce sonrisa que enamoraba a varios chicos_

_-'un día de estos Tomoe-dono ya me las pagaras-Misuki __**mientras movía su cabello **__atrayendo la atención de varios chicos los cuales se ''enamoraban''_

_-'Tomoe-san parece que molestaste a Rem bol-san, Taranee-chan y a Misu-san prepárate para sus venganzas-Nayatsuki con una dulce sonrisa que atraía a varios chicos_

Una noche de simulacro de broma termino los chicos y chicas ahora tenían que concentrarse en una cosa sus sentimientos y en controlarlos eso sería lo más complicado.

YA SE ES CORTO DX pero tengo que estudiar y mucho me dejaron de la pág. 21 hasta la 120 ya se está LOCO EL PROFE XD pero ya vera pasare el examendeséenme suerte lectores hasta la otra XD no se pierdan a Cecil y Céfiro


	11. 11 Cecil y Céfiro XD

Está bien, está bien lo admito termine mi tarea antes pero cuando no estudio siempre saco 9 y 10 haci que sigamos XD

-Diálogos-

_´Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 11. Si el gato negro da mala suerte el blanco que

Una noche más, una noche más ya paso en la cual la pareja de Itoki y Icchigo aclararon sus sentimientos los cuales eran de amor pero que faltaba CLARO eran Cecil y Céfiro que aún no se decidían a decirse sus sentimientos pero eso cambiaria cuando

En la hora del almuerzo

Se encontraban STARSH, Sebastián y Hijiro platicando en el jardín de la escuela pero al parecer Sebastián hoy solo se dedicaba a molestar a Céfiro.

-porque aún no-Sebastián mirando fijamente a Céfiro

-deja de mirarme haci me asustas-Céfiro tratando de comer

-espera-Sebastián **sacando unas orejas de gato y colocándoselas a Céfiro**-LISTO-

-para qué diablos es esto-Céfiro **tocando la orejas**

-no recuerdas que día es hoy-Sebastián sonriendo

-miércoles-Céfiro con una sonrisa

-FALSO hoy es el día en el que te encontré ''Linda''-Sebastián con una dulce mirada

-se refiere cuando encontró a la tierna gatita negra que cuido en secreto por más de un mes que al final del caso se convirtió en nada más y nada menos que Céfiro Aima la princesa de Indianápolis-Misuki con seriedad

-era un hechizo-Céfiro con tristeza

-no digas eso ''linda''-Sebastián abrazando a Céfiro

-SUELTAME SEBASTIAN-Céfiro molestándose

-no-Sebastián con dulzura

-SEBAS-CHAN están lindo cuando molesta cada año a Céfiro-san-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-si pero casi siempre tenemos que conformarnos con su actitud que todas las chicas conocen-Sakura sonriendo

-te refieres a la actitud fría, sexy, amable, todo lo pude, artista…-Rem bol sonriendo

-si sigues haci nunca vas a terminar-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-ya lo sé el chico perfecto-Rem bol sonriendo

-que mal que Sebastián ya tiene a alguien en su corazón-Taranee con una sonrisa

-si Cáterin que suertuda se sacó el premio mayor-Icchigo sonriendo

-pero ella estudia en la academia de arte en Francia que triste amor a distancia-Misuki con seriedad

-no dirás que romántico-Rem bol sonriendo

-romántico, trágico, amable da igual-Misuki con seriedad

-Misu-san siempre con su actitud fría y reservada que mal-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-pero no siempre que dicen cuando esta con Masato-Rem bol sonriendo provocando que Misuki escupiera el té que tomo ya que se estaba ahogando

-cállate-Misuki con frialdad

-Sebastián suéltame-Céfiro mirando a Sebastián

-bien ''Linda''-Sebastián soltando a Céfiro

En ese momento las chicas y los chicos solo reían para sorpresa de todos Misuki solo sonreía eso era bueno hasta que llego…

-''LINDA-SAN''-Tomoe sonriendo

-cuál es el problema de todos-Céfiro sacudiendo a su director-amigo

-lo lamento pero hoy es el día en el que…-Tomoe un poco mareado

-eh-Céfiro soltando a su amigo-director

-en el que se creó STARSH, te convertiste en humana, te hiciste nuestra amiga y ingresaste al instituto en Francia-Tomoe sonriendo cálidamente

-Tomoe-dono-Céfiro mirando a su amigo

-cómo olvidar una fecha tan importante-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-si la verdad es que es un día muy especial-Rem bol sonriendo

-chicas-Céfiro sonriendo

-no solo te encontré si no te hiciste mi amiga-Sebastián sonriendo

-y gracias a ti pudimos formar STARSH arigato Céfiro-sama-Hijiro sonriendo

-chicos, chicas ARIGATO-Céfiro sonriendo

-vamos ay que regresar pero Céfiro tengo una tarea importante para ti-Misuki con seriedad

-que es Misuki-Céfiro sonriendo

-necesito que…-Misuki sin saber que decir

-que pasa Misuki-Céfiro sin entender

-_'que le digo porque no lo pensé antes ya se…-Misuki mirando a Céfiro-_necito que busques un gato blanco-

-gato blanco-Céfiro sin entender

-Misu-san aun no es mi cumpla años-Sebastián sonriendo

-CALLATE SEBASTIAN-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-que malas-Sebastián con una dulce expresión

-para…que-Céfiro mirando a Misuki

-solo búscalo lo…lo…necesito para un video musical-Misuki con nerviosismo

-video… musical-Céfiro sin entender

_-'NO NOS DESCUBRIERON'-Tomoe con una sonrisa de miedo_

_-'PORQUE KAMISAMA AYUDANOS'-Rem bol sonriendo_

_-'SANTA MADRE DE LA DVINA GRACIA AYUDAAAAAAAA'-Taranee con miedo_

-bien-Céfiro mientras se iba saltando

-bipolar-todos al mismo tiempo

-bien-Misuki sacando su celular-ya sabes que hacer-

Después de eso Céfiro solo caminaba por lo jardines en su escuela ya que las clases se suspendieron ya que tendrían que filmar otro video musical solo que esta vez seria por equipos e individuales de un solo instituto algo bueno ya que les estaba quedando de maravilla solo faltaba editarlo pero ese no era el punto como se cansó de buscar el supuesto gato blanco se recostó al pie de un árbol para descansar pero…

-estúpido hechizo-Céfiro antes de cerrar los ojos

-Céfiro-Cecil sonriendo

-DE DONDE DIABLOS SALES-Céfiro asustada

-lo siento pero que hechizo…-Cecil con una tierna expresión

-bueno… eso-Céfiro sonrojándose

-acaso ya besaste a un sapo-Cecil burlándose

-IDIOTA-Céfiro molestándose cada vez más-_'este no es el dulce príncipe que conocí en mi infancia'-_

_-'mi dulce princesa-Cecil sonriendo_

-que quieres Cecil-Céfiro mirando al nombrado

-solo preguntarte algo-Cecil sonriendo-tú y Sebastián que soy-cambiando la dulce expresión por una de molestia

-Sebastián-Céfiro **colocando sus manos en el centro de su pecho con una dulce sonrisa**

_-'QUEEEEEEEE ACASO SIENTE ALGO POR EL'-Cecil mirando a Céfiro_

-Sebastián es mi…-Céfiro dándole emoción y temor a Cecil

-es… que-Cecil con miedo

-un idiota que se hizo mi amigo por culpa de mi hechizo-Céfiro cambiando su expresión por una de seriedad

-ah ya veo-Cecil con una sonrisa-pero aun no me respondes cual era tu hechizo…tranquila no le diré a nadie-

-bueno es que…-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-nadie más lo sabrá solo tú y yo-Cecil acercándose a Céfiro

-es que después de un tiempo de que mi ''prometido'' desapareció yo salí de paseo con mi gato mascota en ese momento me encontré con alguien no lo recuerdo bien y en ese momento…-Céfiro abrazando a Cecil

-Céfiro estas bien…-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-tomo a mi gato y le arranco la cabeza me lanzo la sangre y cuando me di cuenta yo…yo-Céfiro **hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Cecil**

-Céfiro todo estará bien-Cecil **acariciando el cabello de Céfiro**

-termine como un gato-Céfiro con pena

-ya veo tranquila ya paso-Cecil abrazando a Céfiro_-'NO LO PUEDO CREER le paso casi como a mí-_

-gracias por comprender-Céfiro sonriendo

-si pero qué tal si me acompañas-Cecil **tomando la mano de Céfiro **

-eh…a donde-Céfiro sin entender

-solo sígueme-Cecil sonriendo

Cecil se llevó a Céfiro hacia el edificio donde Vivian pero al parecer tenía algo planeado lo cual le gustaría a Céfiro

-FELICIDADES CÉFIRO-SAN-todos al mismo tiempo

-chicas, chicos-Céfiro sonriendo

-creíste que no haríamos nada por tu llegada Céfiro-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-gracias-Céfiro sonriendo

-después de todo fue idea de Misuki-Sakura sonriendo

-la verdad no fue nada-Misuki con un leve sonrojo por la pena

-cuando Misu-san se apena es tan tierna como Sakura-san-Nayatsuki mirando hacia donde estaba su amiga-eh Sakura-san donde estas-

-pobre Sakura tiene que escapar de ella incluso en un festejo-Rem bol sonriendo

-Céfiro toma-Sebastián dándole un caja

-eh…un marco-Céfiro sin entender

-si qué tal si todos tomamos un foto-Tomoe **sacando su cámara**

-Masato ven-Misuki tomando de la mano a Masato el cual se sonroja

-Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-Syo ayúdame-Sakura buscando a Syo

-Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki tomando la mano de Natsuki

-vamos Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-Cecil vamos-Céfiro tomando de la mano a Cecil

-digan Whisky-Sebastián sonriendo

-Whisky-todos al mismo tiempo

En la habitación de Cecil y Céfiro

-que linda foto no crees Cecil-Céfiro mirando a Cecil-eh que te pasa-

-te amo-Cecil antes de besar a Céfiro

_**CONTINUARA… XD **_

LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP. XD deséenme suerte para el examen XD


	12. 12-solo es un video no paso en realidad

Después de un estresante día de escuela eh decidido traerles un divertido capi que tratara de celos SIIIIIIIII AMO LOS CELOS solo un poquito XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 12. Solo es un video no paso en realidad

Confesiones y más confesiones es lo que ha vivido los dos grupos de ídolos quienes se preocupan por no perder el control de sus sentimientos pero los celos serán una debilidad CLARO QUE SI y más si sus ''oponentes'' son muy atractivos

-muy bien el video de STARSH se presentara en los dos institutos-el profesor sonriendo

-pero profesor eso será justo-Misuki con seriedad

-si ya que ustedes obtuvieron la calificación máxima-el profesor con una sonrisa

-eso me temía-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-no te preocupes Misu-san el video quedo increíble-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-si Misuki-sama todo gracias a tus habilidades en la computación-Hijiro sonriendo

-Misuki debe de ser un robot para ser tan increíblemente buena en cualquier cosa-Rem bol sonriendo

-sigues con esa tontería-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-no seas tan mala Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien comencemos con el video-el profesor sonriendo

Mientras con los chicos

-quien lo diría veremos el video de las chicas-Itoki con una tierna sonrisa

-me pregunto qué tan bien les quedo-Ren sonriendo

-guarden silencio ya va a comenzar-Masato con seriedad

El video comenzó en el cual las chicas salían acompañadas de chicos muy atractivos que en el video solo las cargaban, abrazaban y besaban algo que enfurecía a los chicos ya que no soportaban la idea de ver a las chicas perdidas en los brazos de otros chicos lo peor del caso fue cuando Misuki salía besando apasionadamente a Sebastián Masato no podía más de tan solo ver esa imagen le dolía el corazón y al mismo tiempo quería salir del salón de clases y buscar a Sebastián para matarlo pero no solo era el sino todos los chicos estaban furiosos tanto que tuvieron que resistir las ganas de gritar por la ira que sentían en ese momento

-increíblemente apasionado quisiera que intente hacer uno haci-la maestra sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Con las chicas

-INCREIBLE-todos al mismo tiempo

-MISU Y SEBASTIAN SON TAN LINDOS-las chicas sonriendo

-NAYATSUKI Y EDUARD LINDOS-los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos

-SASUKE X ICCHIGO-las chicas sonriendo

-NEITAN + TARANEE-los chicos con ira

-JACK Y REM BOL-las chicas sonriendo

-KOTA Y SAKURA-SAN-las chicas sonriendo

-ETOMO Y CÉFIRO-los chicos con una sonrisa

-MISUKI X SEBASTIAN-el profesor sonriendo

-usted también profe-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-admítanlo son unas lindas parejas-el profe sonriendo

-pero profesor-Misuki sonrojada

-después de todo cual es la regla más importante en Saíto-el profe sonriendo

-AMA CON TODO EL CORAZON Y AL MIL PORCIENTO-todo al mismo tiempo

-correcto-el profe sonriendo-ahora eh…que rápido pasa el tiempo salgan-

-si-todo al mismo tiempo

-lamento lo sucedido Rem bol-un chico de cabello negro, ojos azul marino, tés morena, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-no importa Jack-Rem bol sonriendo

-Taranee-san GUMENE-un chico de cabello rojo, ojos negros, tés blanca, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-no importa Neitan-san-Taranee sonriendo

-Nayatsuki lo…lo siento-un chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés, tés blanca, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-no importa Edward-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Icchigo-san-un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, tés blanca, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-no importa Sasuke-Icchigo con una dulce sonrisa

-Céfiro no creas que…-un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos grises, tés blanca, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-tranquilo E tomó-Céfiro sonriendo

-Sakura-san yo…-un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises, tés blanca, alto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela

-no pasa nada Kota-san-Sakura sonriendo tiernamente

-que bien-Kota sonriendo

-oigan ya que se aclaró todo que tal si comemos juntos-Misuki con seriedad

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

En lo que ellos y ellas se dirigían al gran comedor los chicos estaban de un humor de ''perros'' ya que con cualquiera se enfadaban hasta en una ocasión le gritaron a Haruka ya que estaban sumamente molestos pero lo que más los molesto fue ver a sus amadas con los chicos del video.

Quienes estaban muy alegres con ellos y eso lo enfurecía cada vez más

Con las chicas

-quien lo diría en Saíto ahora todos deben de pensar que hay un romance entre nosotros-Kota con tristeza

-tranquilo Kota-san todo ya pasara-Sakura **tomando la mano de Kota**

-si Sakura-san-Kota con una cálida sonrisa

-ya Rem bol ya te dije que lo siento por haberte…obligado a que te recostaras en mis piernas-Jack con un leve sonrojo

-si como mil veces pero tranquilo fue para un video-Rem bol sonriendo

-que bien que entiendas-Jack con alivio

-por cierto Céfiro-sama lamento haberte tenido que cargar de una manera tan brusca-E tomó sonrojado

-no importa-Céfiro sonriendo

-es mi turno-Sebastián **tomando la mano de Misuki**-Misuki lamento haberte besado, cargado, tomado de la mano, lanzarme de esa manera con tigo…-

-si sigues haci terminaras con todo el video-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-lose-Sebastián sonriendo

_-'maldito como se atreve a tomar de la mano a Misuki'-Masato auto controlándose_

_-'Rem bol cómo pudiste'-Ren mirando a Rem bol_

_-'Icchigo porque…-Itoki llorando internamente_

_-'ya no puedo más'-Masato levantándose_

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a la mesa de las chicas ellas solo se reían de tan solo recordar todo lo que paso en la grabación del video más en la parte donde Sebastián tenía que besar a Misuki ya que ellos dos no querían

-vamos solo era actuación…de tan solo recordar que tan rojos se ponían los dos por la pena me muero de risa-Rem bol riendo

-Rem bol te vas a ahogar-Misuki con seriedad

-si Rem bol-san respira-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-tratare-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-podemos hablar-los chicos al mismo tiempo con un aura maligna

-si pero que tal sin cuando regrese-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Después de eso las horas escolares pasaron demasiado rápido para ser verdad el momento de regresar ya llego las chicas solo caminaban a sus habitaciones para hablar de un tema desconocido con los chicos pero que seria.

Mientras que los chicos seguían de mal humos ya que no podían creer que después de darles sus corazones ellas los rechazaran de una manera tan cruel demostrándoles que ellas no sentían lo mismo por medio de él video

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

-hola Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-dime…tú y ese…ese tipo que son-Ren sumamente molesto

-te refieres a Jack el solo es mi amigo porque-Rem bol sin entender

-no digas porque vi tu video-Ren con un leve sonrojo

-eh-Rem bol sin entender-ahh ya veo y que te pareció el disfraz de porrista-

-te veías sumamente hermosa pero…-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-pero que-Rem bol sin entender

-COMO PUDISTE BESAR A ESE TIPO SE NOTABA A KILOMETROS QUE TE GUSTO-Ren hablando rápidamente

-Ren-Rem bol tratando de calmarlo

-LO PEOR DEL CASO EN LA ULTIMA PARTE EL TE CARGO Y BESO AL MISMO TIEMPO-Ren aun hablando rápido

-Ren Jack es solo…-Rem bol tratando de calmarlo

-DESDE CUANDO LO AMAS LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE LO AMES A EL Y NO A MI-Ren hablando más rápido

-Ren eres un tonto-Rem bol riendo de las expresiones de Ren

-EHHHH-Ren sin entender

-no conoces las imágenes falsas-Rem bol acercándose a Ren

-a que te refieres-Ren sonrojándose

-todo fue falso más que solo cuando me cargo él nunca me beso eres un IDIOTA-Rem bol sonriendo

-yo…no…lo…sabia-Ren sonrojado por la pena

-lose pero antes que nada pregunta-Rem bol dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Rem bol-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-sabes no me molestes y déjame hacer la tarea-Rem bol sonriendo

-si mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

Mientras con Sakura

-Syo-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura…desde…cuando…tú…y el son novios-Syo sentado en su cama

-eh-Sakura sin entender

-desde cuando el del video es tu novio-Syo molestándose cada vez más

-Kota-san es mi…-Sakura sin terminar

-SOLO DIME QUE ME ODIAS-Syo molestándose cada vez más

-eh-Sakura sin entender

-en el video parecías muy feliz con él y por la manera en que lo…besabas-Syo con un tono de molestia y tristeza

-Syo-Sakura acercándose a Syo y dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo-Kota-san es mi amigo solo eso él ya tiene novia-

-eh-Syo sonrojándose cada vez más

-si Kota-san ya tiene novia y esas escenas Misuki las creo con su computadora-Sakura sonriendo

-_'soy un idiota como pude desconfiar de Sakura'-Syo lamentándose internamente_

-eso me recuerda toma-Sakura **colocándole un sombre de color negro**

-para…que…ese Sakura-Syo **mirando el sombrero**

-mira-Sakura colocándose uno igual

-para que son-Syo con una sonrisa

-la vez pasada vi este sombrero y pensé en ti y no pude evitar comprártelo-Sakura sonriendo tiernamente

-Sakura-Syo sonriendo cálidamente

-después de todo el negro te sienta bien-Sakura sonriendo

-gracias Sakura-Syo abrazando a Sakura

-te quiero Syo-Sakura sonriendo

-y yo a ti Sakura-Syo sonrojándose

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

-_´desde cuando Taranee debe amar a ese tipo lo más probable es que ella me odie por… SOY UN IDIOTA POR ENAMORARME DE ELLA'-Tokiya mientras se acostaba en su cama_

_-_Tokiya que pasa pareces molesto-Taranee sonriendo

-porque…me mentiste-Tokiya sin mirar a Taranee

-eh no…entiendo-Taranee acercándose a Tokiya

-YA SE QUE TE GUSTA ESE TIPO DEL VIDEO-Tokiya molestándose

-Tokiya eso es mentira…-Taranee sonriendo

-desde cuando lo amas-Tokiya sin levantarse

-él es mi amigo nada más…-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-solo debías decirme que amabas a otro-Tokiya sin mirar a Taranee

-no me estas escuchando cierto-Taranee mirando a Tokiya-bien-

-solo debías…-Tokiya mirando que Taranee estaba encima de él-Taranee-

-creo que haci si me escuchas-Taranee sonriendo

-que heces-Tokiya sonrojándose

-Neitan solo es mi amigo yo en realidad no lo amo-Taranee uniendo su frente con la de Tokiya

-pero en el video se veía como tú…y...él-Tokiya sonrojándose aún más

-Misuki logro que las imágenes se vieran reales por su gran trabajo en la informática-Taranee sonriendo-yo solo te amo a ti Ichinose Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-Taranee-Tokiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso es todo tengo tarea-Taranee alejándose de Tokiya

-si pero antes-Tokiya besando a Taranee-termina pronto-

-tratare-Taranee sonrojada

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

-Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo- Icchigo con una sonrisa-_'aún no llega pero que raro lo malo es que no me puedo desahogar ya que con Itoki soy feliz'-_

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-hola Itoki de que querías hablar-Icchigo con una dulce sonrisa

-dime acaso me mentiste-Itoki con la mirada en el piso

-eh…no entiendo Itoki-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-en el video tú y él se veían muy felices…dime ACASO EL TE GUSTA-Itoki con una mirada de tristeza que lastimo a Icchigo

-Itoki quiero morir-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-pero no importa si tú eres feliz con el-Itoki con una falsa sonrisa

-solo te amo a ti solo a ti y esa mirada de tristeza me lastima por favor entiende-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-Icchigo pero la toma se veían tan real-Itoki desvenado la mirada

-Misuki hizo un gran trabajo cierto-Icchigo mientras lloraba

-Icchigo-Itoki **acariciando el cabello de Icchigo**

-cuando miraba a Sasuke-san pensaba en ti per ello se veía real-**Icchigo alejándose de Itoki pero él la detuvo abrazándola**

-te creo-Itoki sonriendo

-te amo Itoki-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-y yo a ti Icchigo te amo-Itoki sonriendo

Mientras con Nayatsuki y Natsuki

-Natsuki-san, eh Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki buscando a Natsuki-AHHHHHHHHH que es esto-

-_'los lentes que suerte no se me cayeron pero donde esta Natsuki'-__**Nayatsuki acomodándose sus lentes**_

_-_Nayatsuki-Natsuki mirando que Nayatsuki estaba sentada en el piso-que haces-

-nada pero de que querías hablar-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-podrías decirme si…-Natsuki hincándose-en el video se chico…tú y el que son-

-Edward-san y yo-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki-no te diré hasta que me digas porque estas tan triste-

-lo estoy porque me mentiste-Natsuki con una mirada de tristeza

-Natsuki yo…-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-desde cuando amas a ese chico del video-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki mientras abrazaba a Natsuki-Edward-san solo es mi amigo el…el…-

-el que Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonrojándose

-no le interesan las chicas-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Natsuki con un leve sonrojo

-él es de ''otro'' tipo de preferencias si me entiendes-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-haci que él prefiere a ''otros'' tipos de personas-Natsuki sonrojándose

-si por ellos nos llevamos bien-Nayatsuki sonriendo 'NA él prefiere la onda Yaoi XD'

-si comprendo…-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki-perdón por desconfiar de ti-

-no importa pero-Nayatsuki sonriendo-si o no parecía real-

-sí y mucho-Natsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

-Cecil dime…-Céfiro mirando a Cecil-que…estas…haciendo-

-solo pierdo la cordura-Cecil mientras estaba de cabeza

-ya veo pero porque-Céfiro sonriendo

-DIME DESDE CUANDO AMAS AL TIPO DEL VIDEO-Cecil ablando lo más rápido que podía

-Idiota-Céfiro mirando a Cecil-E tomó es de la onda Yaoi-

-eh-Cecil sin entender

-que a él le gustan los…-Céfiro tratando de explicarle

-ya se pero…pero…pero-Cecil sin saber que decir

-el ama a Edward-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya…comprendo…lo…lo-Cecil sin terminar

-pero yo también te amo-Céfiro sonriendo

-eh-Cecil sonrojándose

-si también siento lo mismo por ti Cecil yo…-Céfiro sin terminar porque Cecil la beso dulcemente

-te amo Céfiro-Cecil sonrojándose

-también te amo Cecil-Céfiro sonrojándose

Mientras con Misuki y Masato 'NA mi pareja favorita XD'

_-'si con tan solo compartir habitación con Masa me pone nerviosa escucharlo decir tenemos que hablar me pone aún más nerviosa que hare porque no estas con migo Guilbert'-Misuki sonrojada-'eh aun no llega'-_

En ese momento Misuki saco una fotografía donde estaba con un chico muy guapo a los 6 años y al parecer estaba muy feliz con el

-_'Guilbert porque…porque me dejaste yo no puedo vivir sin ti y porque te llevaste a Shinn dime porque Guilbert'-Misuki mientras lloraba_

En ese momento Masato llego de sorpresa lo cual asusto a Misuki pero más a Masato ya que no sabía porque lloraba

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a la nombrada

-Masato no es nada-Misuki mientras escondía la foto entre sus brazos

-no me mientas porque lloras-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-ya te dije que no es nada Masato-Misuki caminando hacia atrás

-Misuki no me mientas-Masato acercándose más a Misuki

-no…es… nada…Masato estas muy cerca-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

En ese momento ambos caminan hacia tras y caen en la cama de Misuki de una manera en que Masato quedara encima de Misuki

-Misuki yo…-Masato sonrojándose-eh que es esto-

-eso…eso…es-Misuki mirando que Masato tomaba la fotografía

-él es tu-Masato mirando la fotografía

-es mi hermano Guilbert-Misuki tomando la fotografía

-ya veo pero-Masato mirando a Misuki-dime en el video tú y…-

-realista cierto… animación por computadora solo tomamos fotos las corte y pegue simulando las escenas de beso-Misuki sonriendo-me quedo bien cierto-

-fue muy realista la verdad-Masato sonriendo

-tengo una duda Masato-Misuki mirando a Masato-más bien son dos-

-cuales son-Masato mirando a Misuki

-porque estas encima de mí y la otra tenías celos-Misuki sonriendo

-yo…yo-Masato tratando de levantarse pero Misuki lo detuvo

-no te iras hasta que me lo digas-Misuki con una dulce sonrisa

-no me quito de encima porque me detienes-Masato sonrojándose

-y la otra-Misuki sonriendo

-yo…yo…si…tenia…celos de que fueras a enamorarte de el-Masato sonrojándose cada vez más

-ya lo sabía-Misuki sonriendo

-cómo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-esa mirada la veo a diario con los chicos de la escuela contra Sebastián y contra ti-Misuki sonrojándose

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-Masato-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

En ese momento Masato beso con gran cariño y ternura a Misuki quien solo disfrutaba ese momento que al acabárseles el aire se separaron pero Masato no se detuvo hay sino que la volvió a besar pero en ese momento Orión entro con una gran sonrisa que se borró al ver en la ''posición'' en la que se encontraba Masato la cual era que él estaba encima de Misuki y ella estaba más roja que una manzana

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO TE LO ADVERTI-Orión mientras se corriera hacia Masato

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE-Masato más rojo que una manzana

-PERVERTIDO TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS A MI MISUKI-Orión apunto de golpear a Masto pero Misuki lo detuvo

-Orión no me importa lo que tengas en contra de Masato es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera-Misuki con una expresión de enfado

-Misuki-Orión mirando a su prima

-no quiero que hagas lo mismo entiendes Primito-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-yes my lady-Orión con una reverencia

-por cierto si vences a Dante y a Takawa-sempai me alejare de Masato-Misuki sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEEEEE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-Orión con tristeza

-lose por ello te lo dije-Misuki sonriendo

-Misu mala-Orión saliendo del cuarto

-Misuki yo…-Masato más rojo que una manzana-lo siento-

-sentir que-Misuki sin darle importancia

-lo de…-Masato sonrojándose cada vez más

-no importa tengo tarea-Misuki dándole un beso en la mejilla

-si-Masato sonriendo

AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A MISUKI Y MASATO BUENO HASTA LA OTRA XD


	13. 13-la llegada del principe

Aquí esta lo prometido es deuda más celos o confusiones 3 ni yo lose XD pero disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 13. La llegada del príncipe

En un día cualquiera todos pensarían que la llegada de un alumno nuevo sería normal pero no para las chicas de STARSH ya que ellas sabían que no traería nada bueno y menos hacia Misuki la cual se encontraba al parecer peleando para salvarse

_-'esta es la primera vez que me muestro frustrada al intentar defenderme contra un hombre'-Misuki respirando rápidamente-'cómo es posible como me paso esto'_

-me lo dejas muy fácil Misuki vamos creí que sería divertido pero veo que no-un chico tomando por el cuello a Misuki

-_'como me paso esto-Misuki tratando de liberase_

-ahora que aras-el chico colocando encima de Misuki

-_'ya lo recuerdo'-Misuki con seriedad_

Flash back

Las chicas estaban en el salón de clases esperando a su próximo maestro cuando.

-eh Misu-san que pasa-Nayatsuki mirando a Misuki

-no creen que hoy son demasiadas mujeres las que rodean a Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando la ventana

-si son demasiadas para ser precisas-Rem bol sonriendo

-hola chicas-Sebastián sonriendo

-SEBASTIAN, TAKAWA-SEMPAI-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-que pasa-Sebastián sin entender

-si tu estas aquí, quien…-las chicas acercándose a la ventana

-de que hablan chicas-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-mejor olvídalo pero hoy cuantas chicas te persiguieron-Sakura mirando a Sebastián

-ninguna-Sebastián sonriendo

-Y NO SE TE HIZO RARO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-la verdad si-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-vamos el profesor ya llego-Misuki sentándose en su lugar

-damas y caballeros hoy llego un nuevo alumno-el profesor sonriendo

Mientras muchos estaban ansiosos y ansiosas por la llegada del misterioso alumno las chicas estaban algo preocupadas ya que no sabían de quien estaban detrás tantas mujeres y si tal vez estaban detrás de los chicos de STARISH eso las preocupo aún más pero lo que más la preocupo fue lo que paso…

-él es Agni Micanwa y viene de la India-el profesor sonriendo-quien le dará la bienvenida

-espero que te sientas cómodo en esta nueva escuela y nos hagamos amigos-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojaba a las chicas menos 7

-eso espero-un chico de cabello morado claro, ojos dorados, tés entre morena y blanca, alto y vestido con el uniforme de la escuela. Que daba una tierna sonrisa

_-'dijo Agni'-Céfiro mirando al chico_

Después de la presentación el chico se sentó justo al lado de Misuki y durante las clases solo se dedicada a mirar a cada una de las integrantes del grupo de STARSH a quienes al parecer podían sentir que no era una mirada común sino más bien como si las analizara

-_'tiene una mirada muy penetrante'-Misuki tratando de seguir la clase_

_-'este chico ya me está asustando-Rem bol mirando al profesor_

_-'porque Agni tuvo que regresar dime PORQUEEEE-Céfiro lamentándose internamente _

Después de eso las horas escolares terminaron dejando a las chicas de STARSH algo cansada ya que les molestaba que las miraran de esa manera como si trataran de saber sus secretos pero todo cambiaria en el momento de la salida…

-estoy exhausta-Sakura con una expresión de lo más tierna

-Sakura-san eres tan tierna pero no tengo energías para perseguirte-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y eso es bueno-Sakura sonriendo

-chicas conocen a ese tipo-Sebastián mirando a las chicas

-nunca lo es visto en todo mu vida-Misuki con seriedad

-si lo vi ni me acuerdo-Rem bol sonriendo

-qué hay de ti Céfiro-san-Nayatsuki mirando a Céfiro

-yo si Agni es un enemigo-Céfiro con seriedad

-COMO QUE ES ENEMIGO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-si es el príncipe de la india y su legión es enemiga de nuestras tierras y lo más probable es que el causo mi hechizo-Céfiro con molestia

-no lo sabía-Sakura con seriedad

-vamos ya te dije que yo no fui-Agni sonriendo

-NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO-todos al mismo tiempo

-tal vez-Agni sonriendo

-ya me tiene hasta el copete y eso que no tengo pero aquí Agni si puedo golpearte y muy pero MUUUUYYYYYYYYY duro-Céfiro acercándose a Agni

-pero Céfiro que pasa ya me odias si antes éramos amigos-Agni sonriendo

-eso quedo en el pasado es más lo más probable es que tu causaste la desaparición de mi prometido-Céfiro **quien era detenida por Sebastián**

-ese idiota de Cecil cierto-Agni molestándose cada vez más-si me lo llega a encontrar lo matare lo prometo-

-Ce...cil-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-_'pobre de Cecil'-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki_

_-'lo matara eso quisiera ver'-Misuki haciendo retroceder a Céfiro_

-no te atreverías-Céfiro molestándose

-claro que si lo haría porque yo…-Agni sonrojándose

-no me importa Agni no te atrevas a acercarte a Cecil-Céfiro aún más molesta

-pero antes-Agni **tomando la mano de Misuki**

-eh-Misuki sin entender

-ella viene con migo-Agni **llevándose a Misuki**

-MISUKI-todos al mismo tiempo

-rápido no hay que dejarlo escapar-Sebastián con un tono de preocupación

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Mientras con Misuki y Agni

Agni corría lo más rápido que podía pero como Misuki no quería seguirlo lo que él hizo fue cargarla en sus brazos para que pudiera correr aún más rápido pero Misuki no era una presa fácil trataba de liberase con todos los medios que tenía a su alcance hasta que Agni la bajo

-cómo te atreves a tratarme como un objeto no sabes quién soy-Misuki molestándose

-si lose eres Misuki Hamimemashita la segunda hija de tu familia pero única heredera a toda la fortuna ya que tu hermano murió-Agni mirando a Misuki

-cómo sabes eso-Misuki con un poco de preocupación

-por la manera en la que actuabas eres fría y reservada por la muerte de un familiar o en este caso tu hermano, la manera en que te sentabas con una postura recta y perfecta simboliza que pertenece a un rango de herederos-Agni con una sonrisa

-y supongo que mi nombre por…-Misuki sin terminar

-tu suéter-Agni **señalando el suéter**

-eh-Misuki sin entender

-en el llevas el símbolo de tu familia de ahí saque el apellido pero el nombre….-Agni sonriendo-el profesor te dijo 'señorita Misuki'' que sencillo-

-_'idiota'-Misuki molestándose_

-sabes hasta puedo saber quién es a quien amas-Agni sonriendo

-También yo-Misuki sonriendo

-Eh-Agni sin entender

-la chica que amas es Céfiro Aima princesa de Indianápolis-Misuki **señalando a Agni**

-como… lo… sabes-Agni sonrojándose

-sencillo por la manera en que la mirabas y por tu odio hacia Cecil-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-y supongo a quien tu amas es a Masato-Agni sonriendo

-eso…es…-Misuki sonrojándose

-di en el blanco-Agni con una tierna expresión

-si es verdad-Misuki con un gran sonrojo

-eh-Agni mirando a Misuki

-yo amo a Hijirikawa Masato-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

-hasta la fría se enamora que lindo-Agni sonriendo-pero Misuki tu debilidad no te lo permitirá-

-que debilidad-Misuki sin entender

-careces de bases-Agni con seriedad

-bases…-Misuki sin entender

-en las artes marciales y en la defensa personal debes tener bases pero tu…-Agni mirando a Misuki-cual pose aprendiste primero-

-la guilla y la del escorpión-Misuki sin entender

-ya veo aprendiste desde un grado de dificultad 9ª-Agni con seriedad

-no entiendo-Misuki mirando a Agni

-yo te enseñare las bases-Agni sonriendo

-pero ya tengo mi sempai-Misuki mirando a Agni

-ah te refieres a Sebastián-san-Agni con una tierna expresión-tu eres más fuerte que el haci que no le veo el caso-

-pero Takawa-sempai me ayudo con la meditación-Misuki mirando a Agni

-de él sacaste la idea de colocarte bajo una cascada-Agni sonriendo

-como sabes eso-Misuki sin entender

-por la postura pero en fin… yo te mostrare las bases vamos atácame-Agni sonriendo

-que-Misuki sin entender

-que me…-Agni sin terminar

-ya te escuche pero…-Misuki con seriedad

-vamos trata de derrotarme-Agni sonriendo

-ya veremos quién gana-Misuki **corriendo hacia Agni**

Fin del flash back

-_'Agni tiene razón carezco de base pero se demasiado fuerte-Misuki tratando de alejar a Agni_

-vamos Misuki esto se me es demasiado aburrido-Agni en tono de burla

-si Agni-sama-Misuki **levantándose**

-que bien gano tu respeto-Agni con una tierna expresión

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS-Misuki golpeando a Agni en el estomago

-ya sabía que eras fuerte Misuki pero no hasta este punto-Agni tratando de incorporarse

-cómo te dije por mi hermano llegare hasta el final-Misuki colocándose de posición de defensa

-si tu hermano pero no sabemos quién gane-Agni corriendo hacia Misuki

Mientras con las chicas + Sebastián

-MIIIISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIII-SAANNNNN-Nayatsuki gritando por los jardines

-MISUKI-Sakura caminado la más rápido que podía

-ya buscamos en todos lados donde estarán-Sebastián con preocupación

-ya lose pero que podemos hacer-Rem bol con tristeza

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS AGNI Y PORQUE TE LLEBASTE A MISUKI-Céfiro gritando lo más fuerte que podía pero por una GRAN casualidad Masato escucho lo que dijo Céfiro y eso lo asusto y demasiado

-la cascada debe estar ahí vamos-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras ellas y él se dirigían hacia la cascada Masato sabia donde podría estar Misuki pero no el tal Agni pero si Céfiro dijo que él estaba con Misuki la buscarían en un solo lugar el salón de entrenamiento

Mientras con Misuki y Agni

Misuki detenía los golpes de Agni lo más rápido que podía para no salir lastimada pero Agni era fuerte y lograba darle un golpe de vez en cuando y Misuki también lo golpeaba cuando tenía oportunidad pero eso no seguiría haci ya que Misuki tenía un plan

-DONDE ESTAS AGNI Y PORQUE TE LLEBASTE A MISUKI-se escuchó el grito de Céfiro el cual distrajo a Agni y Misuki aprovecho para darle el golpe final

-nunca…te distraigas entiendes-Misuki respirando con dificultad

-Misuki eres demasiado fuerte me ganaste que feliz estoy-Agni sonriendo

-ese como Céfiro-Misuki respirando lo más rápido posible

-como…-Agni sin entender

-un bipolar-Misuki con seriedad

-mala-Agni con una tierna expresión-pero mejor descansa-**mientras de daba una palmada a Misuki**

-MISUKI-Masato **abriendo la puerta**

-Masato-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-estas bien, no te paso nada, Misuki no vuelvas a asustar haci-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-Masato estoy bien solo tuve un combate-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki no lo hagas de nuevo-Masato abrazando más fuerte a Misuki

-no lo hare-Misuki sonrojándose

-te veo después Misu-san –Agni sonriendo

-oye quien eres tú y que…-Masato sin terminar

-soy Agni príncipe de la india y soy el amigo de Misuki-Agni antes de cerrar la puerta

-eh-los ojipelizafiro al mismo tiempo 'NA nueva palabra XD'

-no recuerdo haber aceptado ser su amiga-Misuki con seriedad

-no importa mientras estés bien-Masato sonriendo

-si eso creo mejor regresemos-Misuki antes de salir pero fue detenida por Masato

-tu mano está sangrando-Masato **tomado la mano de Misuki**

-si fueron varios golpes detenidos y varios dados no es nada-Misuki sin darle importancia

-todas la princesas necesitan un príncipe cierto-Masato mientras cargaba a Misuki

-Masa bájame-Misuki sonrojada al máximo

-no hasta que regresemos-Masato saliendo de la sala

En el camino de regreso varios estudiantes tomaban fotos de la bella pareja otros chico se retorcían por los celos pero la más apenada era Misuki ya que nunca la habían llevado cargando hasta su cuarto ni siquiera su hermano lo intento con tantos mirándolos pero ahora estaba entre la felicidad y los nervios.

Al llegar Masato la curo ya que temía que se llegara a infectar su herida pero después de cúrala le aviso a sus amigo que está descansando para que no estuvieran con los nervios pero al llegar se encontró con Misuki durmiendo algo que le pareció de lo más tierno no sabía que hacer haci que se controló hasta que…

-Masato te…quiero-Misuki durmiendo

-_'está hablando dormida que linda pero ya debo controlarme por el bien de los dos pero siento lo mismo por ella'-Masato sonrojándose_

LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no sé si son celos o preocupación pero en fin hasta la otra XD


	14. 14-un bello día

Estoy que brinco de la alegría por sus comentarios XD pero quiero traerles algo de estas fechas el día de San Valentín XD disfrútenlo es los advierto es más Misu x Masa que por las demás parejas pero ya saben disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 14. Un bello día

La época más atareada del año llego en la cual las chicas y chicos daban sus sentimientos a la persona más especial para ellos pero que pasaría con las chicas y lo chicos que viven juntos

-Chicas estoy exhausto-Sebastián **dejando una gran cantidad de chocolates y rosas en su lugar**

**-**son muchos regalos de las chicas Sebastián-chan-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrado

-lose y eso que apenas es la primera hora-Sebastián con un tono de preocupación-a este paso no sé si sobreviva-

-tranquilo Sebastián-san-Agni sonriendo

-Agni que tal vas con lo de este día-Céfiro mirando a Agni

-solo mira-Agni **señalando su lugar lleno de dulces, chocolates y rosas**

-increíble-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-miren un aviso-Sakura sonriendo

-'alumnos de la academia de formación de ídolos Saíto les informamos que por falta de personal las clases serán suspendidas por este día ya que la festividad a asustado a muchos maestros haci que les deseo suerte'-la voz de Tomoe –'más a Sebastián, Agni, Hijiro y a las chicas de STARSH SUERTE'-

-_'estúpido Tomoe'-Taranee controlándose_

_-'porque tuvo que decir nuestros nombres por el alta voz-Misuki con seriedad_

En lo que las chicas se controlaban en menos de lo que ellas esperaban y ellos se vieron rodeadas y rodeados de chicos y chicas

-MISUKI-SAMA ACEPTA MIS SENTIMIENTOS-muchos chicos rodeando a Misuki

-se…los agradezco-Misuki recibiendo lo regalos

-NAYATSUKI TE AMAMOS-muchos chicos rodeando a Nayatsuki

-SAKURA-SAN ERES MI RAZON DE VIVIR-muchos chicos rodeando a Sakura

-ICCHIGO-SAMA TE AMO-muchos chicos con Icchigo 'NA solo dejare los nombre y ustedes ya saben la rodean y dan regalos'

-TARANEE –SAMA-

-CÉFIRO-SAN TE AMO-

-REM BOL ERES MI RAZON DE EXISTIR-

En lo que las chicas lograron desasirse de sus ''pretendientes'' con ayuda de sus amigos por fin lograron respirar

-SAN VALENTIN MEJOR DICHO SAN MUERTE-Rem bol dejando los regalos en su lugar

-con tanto… necesitare que un auto lo lleve a mi habitación-Sakura con una sonrisa falsa

-me lleva la que me trajo todos son chocolates a mí me gustan los blancos-Taranee mirando los dulces

-Misuki que tal tu-Rem bol mirando a Misuki-MISUKI-

-son ositos de peluche, chocolates, rosas y si eso es todo-Misuki mirando lo regalos

-eh Misu-san-Nayatsuki mirando a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sin entender

-ya veo-Taranee sonriendo

-que-Misuki sin entender

-también comprendo-Sebastián y Agni al mismo tiempo

-que-Misuki sin entender

-tenía planeado darle un regalo a alguien-los amigos de Misuki señalando un tierno oso de peluche que se veía en su mochila

-eso…eso…eso…no es nada-Misuki sonrojada

-que linda Misu-san para quien es dime, dime-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ya les dije que no es nada-Misuki sonrojándose

-pero Misuki no tiene nada de malo darle un regalo a la persona que amas-Rem bol sonriendo

-si lo que digas-Misuki escondiendo el tierno osito de peluche

-el día en el que Misuki muestre sus sentimientos lloverá helado-Sakura sonriendo

-nevara chocolate y los perros y gatos se llevarán bien-Sebastián sonriendo

-en la India las vacas hablaran y lo humanos les saldrán alas-Agni sonriendo

-dejen de decir estupideces quieren-Misuki con seriedad

-hay esta vamos Misuki ábrete-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-me crees puerta o que-Misuki con seriedad

-PUERTA ESO ESTUBO BUENISIMO…..PUETA PORQUE SINO ya me calmo-Taranee controlándose

-como sea-Misuki con seriedad

-bien vamos a comer-Sebastián sonriendo

-que-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-si los chocolates si no se derretirán-Sebastián sonriendo

-yo ya me adelante-Agni comiendo los dulces

Mientras con los chicos

Ellos al parecer no eran tan perseguidos como las chicas solo recibían uno que otro dulce o peluche por parte de las chicas pero lo que más les preocupaba era que alguien más ya les haya robado su idea de los regalos hacia las chicas pero quien sería el más preocupado de los 7…

-Masa-chan que le darás a Misu-san-Natsuki sonriendo

-yo…solo…-Masato sonrojándose

-admítelo no se teda lo romántico-Ren sonriendo

-cállate-Masato molestándose

-pero que les darán-Itoki mirando a sus amigos

-yo le daré esto-Natsuki mostrando un peluche de pio-chan que tenía un corazón

-yo le daré una caja de música-Tokiya sonriendo

-yo le daré un osito de peluche que dice ''te amo''-Itoki sonrojándose

-pero ahora que lo pienso no estamos rompiendo la regla-Masato con preocupación

-será nuestro secreto-Ren sonriendo

-eso espero-Masato con seriedad

-chicos…-Haruka con un osito de peluche

-que pasa Nana mi-Itoki sin entender

-creen que le guste a Hijiro-kun-Haruka sonrojándose

-si le gustara-Natsuki sonriendo

-ARIGATO-Haruka mientras salía de la sala

En lo que los chicos trataban de saber cuándo seria el momento adecuado para darle los regalos las chicas solo estaban ansiosas para que los chicos regresaran para darles su tan hacinado regalo pero la que estaba más nerviosa era Misuki ya que nunca había dado un regalo en día de san Valentín hacia alguien que amaba

-Misuki estas en las nubes-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-sí y tu rostro esta rojo-Céfiro mirando a Misuki

-no… es…nada-Misuki ocultando su sonrojo

-si como no ya dilo el regalo es para Masato-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno…yo-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

-increíble si es-Sakura sonriendo

-yo…yo-Misuki tratando de controlarse

-sí, es, si, es-Nayatsuki dando saltitos

-que es-Orión atrás de Misuki

-Orión-Misuki mirando a su primo

-ahh Misuki le dará a Masato…-Céfiro **sin terminar ya que todos le cubrieron la boca**

-que le dará-Orión con un aura maligna

-NADA, NADA ORION-todos al mismo tiempo

-bueno me retiro tengo que hacer una entrega-Orión antes de irse

-que bien te salvaste Misuki-Sebastián sonriendo

-lose pero Céfiro que te dije sobre Orión-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-que no le diga cosas privadas, no lo golpee, no trate de conseguir un asesino profesional y que…-Céfiro sin terminar

-SI YA SE pero no digas nada sobre Masato-Misuki mirando a Céfiro

-si capitana-Céfiro sonriendo

-deja de llamarme haci-Misuki con seriedad

-entonces si mi líder-Céfiro sonriendo

-cuantas veces les eh dicho que no soy la líder-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-pero si lo eres-Rem bol sonriendo

-y desde cuándo-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-desde que se formó STARSH-Tomoe sonriendo

-TOMOE-DONO CUANDO LLEGASTE-Todos al mismo tiempo

-hace unos segundos-Tomoe sonriendo-pero Misuki el osito que compraste era sumamente tierno-

-YA SABIAMOS-todos al mismo tiempo

-no lo que pasa es que…-Misuki sin terminar

-admítelo es para Masato-Agni sonriendo

-ya déjenme en paz-Misuki sonrojándose

-DILO DILO-todos al mismo tiempo

-YA LO ADMITO ES PARA MASATO-Misuki sonrojada

-bien dicho Misuki ahora ve y dáselo-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero…-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-la verdad la hora de salida fue hace media hora-Tomoe **mirando su reloj**

-Y PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE-todos al mismo tiempo

-GUMENE-Tomoe con una tierna expresión

En lo que Tomoe era salvado de la ira de las chicas y los dos chicos Misuki no sabían que hacer estaba muy nerviosa demasiado para ser exactos pero se decidió en cuanto llegara le daría el osito si lo haría

-_'vamos Misuki Hamimemashita tu puedes solo dáselo PERO QUE HAREE'-Misuki preocupada al máximo-'solo debo dárselo solo eso'-_

En cuanto Misuki se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música para poder des estresarse un poco llego Masato quien estaba un poco sonrojado y al ver a Misuki se sonrojo a un más

-Masato-Misuki acercándose al nombrado-toma-

-Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-esto…es…para ti-Misuki dándole el oso

-gracias-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-Masato-Misuki sonrojándose

Al día siguiente

-que tal les fue-Rem bol sonriendo

-miren-Taranee mostrando la linda caja de música

-que lida pero miren-Nayatsuki mostrando el peliche de pio-chan

-Misuki que tal…-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-si me fue bien-Misuki sonrojada

-la primera vez que Misuki da sus sentimientos-Sakura sonriendo

-si lose-Rem bol sonriendo

_-'Masato eres al primer hombre a quien le di mis sentimientos pero eso de todas formas me apena en fin lo hice porque te amo'-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa_

FELIZ DIA LES DESEO YO XD y que siguán leyendo XD hasta la otra


	15. 15-el dia mas atareado

Quiero que disfruten cada cap. Haci que este es el siguiente XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 15. El día más atareado

Un bello día se pude transformar en un día doloroso, la luz en la oscuridad y la alegría en tristeza esto les paso a las chicas de STARSH en un día que debería ser el más feliz el último día de clases

-Misuki-sama-unas chicas rodeando a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sin darle importancia

-AYUDENOS-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Misuki que pasa-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien-Misuki con seriedad

-eh-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-vamos-Misuki **con una mirada de reto hacia sus amigas**

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

En ese instante las chicas se dividieron por clubs los cuales necesitaban su ayuda para una demostración por ser el último día de clases.

Con Nayatsuki

Ella se encontraba en el club de cocina y al parecer hacia un buen trabajo hasta que

-OHHHH NO SE QUEMARON LOS PANQUEQUES-una chica con preocupación

-que haremos-Nayatsuki con preocupación-eh NATSUKI-

-eh-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-necesito tu ayuda escuche que cocinas nos ayudas-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si-Natsuki con una tierna sonrisa

En ese momento Natsuki las ''ayudaba'' con la cocina pero más bien destrozaba las recetas

-muy bien ahora le agregamos salsa tabasco, limón, chocolate, vainilla, y le ponemos la tapa-Natsuki **mesclando todo en la licuadora **'NA el chocolate iba con todo y envoltura'

-Natsuki no creo que haci se hagan los pastelillos-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-pero para que sea más rápido los cocinaremos con-Natsuki **sacando un lanza llamas**

-de…donde…lo…sacaste-Nayatsuki asustándose

En menos de lo que esperaban Natsuki con el lanza llamas ''cocino'' los pastelillos o más bien los quemo

-listo quien será el primero en probar-Natsuki sonriendo

-Nayatsuki-san el maestro llegara en media hora-una chica asustándose

-déjemelo a mí-Nayatsuki **quitándose los lentes**-y no me estorben-

-Nayatsuki-san-todos al mismo tiempo

En ese instante con la personalidad de Sayatsuki se logró lo imposible 20 recetas en media hora un record de Sayatsuki algo que encendió el orgullo de Sayatsuki y sorprendió a Natsuki

-Nayatsuki eres increíble-Natsuki con una tierna mirada

-_'Nayatsuki claro'-Sayatsuki __**colocándose los lentes-**_tú crees Natsuki-

-si-Natsuki sonriendo

-gracias-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Taranee

-Taranee-sama por favor ayúdanos-los del club de música

-si solo necesito-Taranee mirando que Tokiya paseaba por el jardín-TOKIYA NECESITO TU AYUDA-

-eh-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

Unos segundos después

-muy bien Tokiya quiero que toques el piano-Taranee sonriendo

-no lose tocar-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-la guitarra-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-no-Tokiya con seriedad

-bueno… pues que tiene que presentar-Taranee mirando a los del club

-canción y coreografía-todos al mismo tiempo

-déjeme pensar ya se-Taranee mirando a Tokiya-Tokiya canta con migo-

-eh-Tokiya sin entender

-dime que canción conoces de cualquier artista para que los ayudemos-Taranee sonriendo

-que tal-Tokiya susurrándole al oído a Taranee

-bueno tal vez funcione-Taranee sonrojada-iniciemos-

En ese momento comenzaron a cantar y con la coreografía la cual era increíble y sencilla por lo cual se les hizo sencillo a los del club seguirlos y al llegar el maestro se salvaron ya que pasaron

-debe ser difícil tener que estar en este club-Tokiya acercándose a Taranee

-no es mi club en realidad no estoy en un club-Taranee sonriendo

-y porque…-Tokiya sin entender

-cada año es lo mismo lo ayudamos pero ni siquiera somos de su club-Taranee sonriendo

-ya veo-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose

Mientras con Céfiro

-Céfiro-sama ayúdanos por favor-los del club de jardinería

-claro que les pidieron sus sepáis-Céfiro sonriendo

-quieren que recolectemos todos los cultivos, escribamos las cualidades curativas de las plantas y que escribamos los nombres de cada planta que hay en el jardín-los del club al mismo tiempo

-será sencillo solo necesito….-Céfiro con nervios-busque aun tal Cecil-

-para que Céfiro-sama-un chico con miedo

-para…-Céfiro mirando que Cecil caminaba por el jardín-CECIIIIILLL-

-eh-Cecil sin entender

-ayúdanos –Céfiro sonriendo

-en que-Cecil sin entender

-solo ayúdanos y ya-Céfiro sonriendo

-bien-Cecil sonriendo

En ese instante comenzaron con la recolección los del club de jardinería mientras que Cecil y Céfiro se encargaban de revisar las cualidades curativas de las plantas y escribirlas en unas tarjetas.

También hacían lo mismo con las flores dejando que ''especie'' de platas pertenecían y también dejando si son o no venenosas

-ARIGATO CEFIRO-SAMA Y CECIL-SAN-los del club al mismo tiempo

-no hay de que-Céfiro sonriendo

-si-Cecil con una pequeña sonrisa

-me salvaste Cecil esta vez era demasiado trabajo-Céfiro sonriendo

-si pero los de tu club son muy torpes-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-ellos no son de mi club es más no pertenezco a un club-Céfiro sonriendo

-Y PORQUE TE PIDIERON AYUDA-Cecil molestándose

-hacemos lo mismo cada año pero Misuki siempre tiene más trabajo-Céfiro sonriendo

-porque…-Cecil sin entender

-ella ayuda a todos los clubs deportivos-Céfiro sonriendo-menos al de box-

-box-Cecil sin comprender

-si en ese ayuda Rem bol-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo-Cecil con una tierna sonrisa

Mientras con Rem bol

-necesito que se coloquen en parejas-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-SI REM BOL-SAMA-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-_'veamos lo que falta es que…DIABLOS con quien me tocara a mi haci no podre darles la demostración'-Rem bol con nervios_

_-_Rem bol-sama que ocurre-un chico mirando a Rem bol

-necesito que…-Rem bol mirando que Ren caminaba por el lugar-REN VEN NECESITO TU AYUDA-

-eh-Ren sin comprender pero caminando hacia donde se encontraba Rem bol

-muy bien comencemos Ren trata de atacarme-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh-Ren sin entender

-si solo trata de atacarme es para una demostración o que temes a que yo te venza-Rem bol **colocándose en posición de defensa**

-como quieras princesa-Ren **corriendo hacia Rem bol**

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA-Rem bol molestándose

En ese momento comenzaron Ren solo trataba de golpes ligeros para no lastimar a Rem bol pero ella le daba igual y cada que tenía oportunidad lo golpeaba y fuerte hasta que la ganadora fue Rem bol

-Ren lo siento creo que me deje llevar-Rem bol** hincándose**

-no importa solo…-Ren con una expresión de dolor

-tranquilo…mi…primo es doctor puede…solo tengo que marcarle-Rem bol **sacando su celular**

-Rem bol-Ren **tomando la mano de Rem bol**

-que…pasa te duele algo-Rem bol preocupándose

-solo…-Ren antes de besar a Rem bol dejando a todos los del club de box con la boca abierta

-REM BOL-SAMA-los del club de box con molestia

-yo lo siento prepárense para su demostración hacia su maestro-Rem bol sonrojada

-SI REM BOL-SAMA-los chicos al mismo tiempo antes de retirarse

-que molestos son los de tu club-Ren levantándose

-eh-Rem bol mirando a Ren-no solo los ayude la verdad no pertenezco a un club-

-me hiciste pasar por todo eso solo para ayudarlos-Ren molestándose

-si-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-Pero me debes una-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-se te ocurre volver a besarme y te mato-Rem bol sonriendo

-yes my lady-Ren sonriendo

-no imites a Orión-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras con Icchigo

-Icchigo-sama que haremos-una chica mirando a Icchigo

-necesito que consigan música de Beethoven, arcilla, pinceles, caballetes, y pinturas-Icchigo sonriendo

-SI ICCHIGO-SAMA-los del club de arte al mismo tiempo

-pero antes busquen aun tal Itoki Otoya-Icchigo sonriendo

-para que-un chico sin comprender

-es bueno con la guitarra nos podía ayudar-Icchigo con una cálida sonrisa

Unos minutos después los del club de arte encontraron a Itoki y lo llevaron bajo su ''voluntad'' hacían donde Icchigo se los pidió

-porque Itoki está atado de piernas y manos-Icchigo sin comprender

-lo encontramos y como no sabíamos si vendría lo atamos y lo trajimos-un chico con una sonrisa

-ahh ya veo-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo porque me trajeron-Itoki mientras era desatado

-cómo puedes ver este es el club de arte y necesitan nuestra ayuda dime…-Icchigo con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo a todo los chicos-me ayudaras-

-…si…-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-bien dicho Itoki-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

Los del club se encargaban de colocar las ''obras de arte'' en los caballetes que Icchigo les pidió mientras que Itoki e Icchigo se encargaban de seleccionar la música que iría de acuerdo con el tema de esta año que era ''el amor de pasado nunca se olvida solo se fortalece''

-ARIGATO ICCHIGO-SAN E ITOKI-KUN-los del club de arte al mismo tiempo

-no es nada-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo estas en ese club-Itoki sonriendo

-no solo los ayude-Icchigo sonriendo

-que bien porque…-Itoki sin terminar

-son torpes cierto-Icchigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-es cierto-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-Itoki-Icchigo sonrojándose

Mientras con Sakura

-SAKURA-SAMA QUE HACEMOS-los del club de informática

-necesito que hagan sus presentaciones en Word de lo que hicieron esta semestre-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura-sama necesitamos hacer un video como el que hiso con STARSH-un chico con la mirada en el piso

-QUEEEEEEEEE SABEN QUE SOLO MISUKI HACE TOMAS FALSAS YO NO HARE NADA COMO EN EL VIDEO-Sakura molestándose

-lo…sabemos…Sakura-sama pero…pero-El chico sonrojándose

-ya se busque a Syo Kurusu-Sakura sonriendo

-Syo…Kurusu-los chicos buscando en su computadora

-_'nunca juzgo a alguien por su apariencia pero estos en verdad son unos matados'-Sakura con una falsa sonrisa_

-LO ENCONTRE ESTA TIENE HORA LIBRE-todos al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo

-bien-Sakura sonriendo

Unos minutos después todos lo ''hombres'' del club de informática regresaron con Syo quien era cargado por todos en forma como si se hubiera lanzado desde el escenario.

-que bien Syo me ayudarías-Sakura con una tierna expresión que sonrojo a todos

-en que Sakura-Syo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-grabaremos una canción-Sakura sonriendo

-bien-Syo levantándose

En ese momento Syo y Sakura comenzaron a cantar mientras los del club de informática graban la canción después de tenerla grabada Sakura se encargó del reto

-ahora colocamos las imágenes de animes y LISTO-Sakura sonriendo-SOLO EDITENLO-

-ARIGATO SAKURA-SAMA Y SYO-CHAN-los del club al mismo tiempo

-Sakura los de tu club son unos matados-Syo sonriendo

-no soy de ese club pero lo ayude-Sakura sonriendo

-y a que club perteneces-Syo mirando a Sakura

-a ninguno-Sakura sonriendo

-ya veo-Syo mirando a Sakura

-ya que no soy buena con los deportes, pinturas y esas cosas-Sakura sonrojándose

-ya veo-Syo abrazando a Sakura

-arigato Syo-Sakura sonrojándose

Mientras con Misuki

-MISUKI-SEMPAI-los del club de baloncesto llevándose a Misuki

-MISUKI-SAMA-los del club de beisbol llevándose a Misuki

-MISUKI-SAN-los del club de artes marciales llevándose a Misuki

-MISUKI-los del club de futbol llevándose a Misuki

Haci transcurría las horas todos los hombres de los clubs deportivos se la pasaban ''persiguiendo'' cada partido o combate los hombres se llevaban ''cargando'' a Misuki pero le daba igual solo quería terminar para poder descansar pero eso no parecía tener fin 'NA para quienes ya vieron Kaucho wa maid sama le paso igualito que a Usui XD'

-MSIUKI-SEMPAI-los del club de esgrima llevándose a Misuki

_-'espero que este sea el último'-Misuki mientras era llevada por los hombres_

Y siguieron haci hasta que por fin todo termino y Misuki pudo descansar

-ARIGATO MISUKI-SEMPAI-todos los hombres de todos los clubs deportivos al mismo tiempo

-descansen-Misuki con una leve reverencia

-ARIGATO-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-Misuki-Masato mirando a la nombrada

-Masato-Misuki sonrojándose-viste el espectáculo-

-se puede decir que si-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-es complicada tener que hacer todos los años lo mismo pero esto terminara pronto cierto-Misuki mirando a Masato

-si eso creo-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sonrojándose

-me alegra que por fin pueda tenerte en mis brazos-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-Masato-Misuki correspondiendo a abrazo

-_'en la graduación no nos separaremos lo sé-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-'no quiero que llegue la graduación porque tendré que alejarme de ti-Misuki abrazando a Masato_

_-'NO ME QUIERO ALEJAR DE TI'-las chicas en sus pensamientos_

HASTA AQUÍ lean el siguiente XD


	16. 16-graduacion

Tranquilos, tranquilos no se dejen llevar por el título toda vía falta

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 16. Graduación

Después de unas bellas vacaciones y largos días de clases en todo un año lo que menos y nunca falta es la graduación algo que les rompió el corazón a STARSH y STARISH por tener que alejarse acaso será para siempre.

-Misuki dime que harás después de nuestro debut-Rem bol sonriendo

-tratare de olvidar a Masato-Misuki con seriedad

-QUEEE PERO PORQUE TU LO AMAS-Rem bol preocupándose

-sí y por ello tengo que-Misuki **entrando a su habitación**

_-'porque te amo te tengo que olvidar ya que serás feliz con alguien más'-Misuki __**mientras guardaba sus cosas**__-'no es que sea sencillo pero MASATO TE AMO Y NO SE SI PUEDA OLVIDARTE'-_

_-_Misuki que pasa-Masato mirando a Misuki

-la graduación ya casi es-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-si lose pero que pasa-Masato sin comprender

-porque te amé no te olvidare pero tengo que hasta nunca Hijirikawa Masato-Misuki antes de salir

-MISUKI-Masato saliendo lo más rápido que podía pero ya era tarde Misuki ya no estaba-yo nunca te olvidare porque te amo-

Mientras con Rem bol

-Ren dime hoy será tu debut cierto-Rem bol con la mirada en el piso

-sí y también el tuyo no-Ren con una sonrisa

-lo es pero Ren me olvidaras-Rem bol mostrando que estaba llorando

-que dices nunca lo haría-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-lo harás porque encontraras a alguien más y por ello también tengo que olvidarte-Rem bol **tomando su maleta**

-que tonterías dices Rem bol te amo y nunca te olvidaría-Ren molestándose

-adiós Ren recuerda que quiero tu felicidad adiós Ren-Rem bol saliendo

-REM BOL-Ren saliendo lo más rápido que podía para ver que Rem bol ya no estaba

Mientras con Sakura

-Sakura no llores-Syo abrazando a Sakura

-no puedo ya que nunca te volveré a ver y sé que me olvidaras-Sakura llorando cada vez más

-pero que dices Sakura yo te amo y nunca te olvidaría y jamás serias remplazada-Syo tratando de mirar a Sakura

-ESO DICES AHORA PERO DESPUES ESTARA FELIZ CON ALGUEN MAS PERO ESO NO IMPORTA MIENTRAS SEAS FELIZ PERO LO QUE MAS ME LASTIMA ES…-Sakura tratando de controlarse

-Sakura ya te dije que jamás serás remplazada-Syo tratando de colmara Sakura

-ERES AL PRIMERO QUE AME Y QUE…-Sakura alejándose de Syo-Y AQUIEN SIEMPRE AMARE-

-Sakura espera-Syo tratando de detener a Sakura pero ya era tarde ella se había ido hacia su concierto y alejado de el

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-san dime acaso recuerdas a alguien especial-Nayatsuki cerrando su maleta

-si porque-Natsuki con una tierna sonrisa

-cuando encuentres a la persona más especial para ti por favor recuérdala-Nayatsuki tomando su maleta

-pero Nayatsuki yo siempre te recordare-Natsuki sonriendo

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO-Nayatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos-YO QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ Y CON MIGO SOLO SERÁS INFELIZ-

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-por favor no me lo hagas más difícil yo también tendré que olvidarte ya que…porque…te amo demasiado para tener que seguir lastimándome y lastimándote por lo de la graduación-Nayatsuki sollozando

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki acercándose a Nayatsuki

-adiós Natsuki-Nayatsuki mientras salía lo más rápido que podía

-NAYATSUUUKIIIII-Natsuki tratando de seguir a Nayatsuki pero era tarde ella uso la personalidad de Sayatsuki para escapar-siempre te amere-

Mientras con Icchigo

-_'siempre eh podido detenerme cuando lloro pero esta vez no puedo y sé que estoy asustando a Itoki pero simplemente no puedo detenerme porque me pasa esto'-Icchigo mientras lloraba_

-Icchigo dime te duele algo dime porque estas llorando-Itoki preocupado al máximo

-ITOKIIIIII-Icchigo lanzándose a abrazar a Itoki

-dime porque estas llorando-Itoki tratando de calmar a Icchigo

-la graduación…ya es hoy…y…por ello-Icchigo alejándose de Itoki-TENGO QUE OLVIDARTE-

-Icchigo que te pasa porque dices eso no porque nos graduemos no nos dejaremos de ver-Itoki tratando de calmar a Icchigo

-FALSO TENGO UNA GIRA MUNDIAL TERMINAR ESTE CONCIERTO-Icchigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-eh-Itoki sin entender

-terminando este concierto nos iremos de jira y nunca más nos volveremos a ver-Icchigo llorando

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki con tristeza

-adiós Itoki recuerda que fuiste el primer hombre al que le di mi corazón y al último a quien amare-Icchigo saliendo de la habitación

-ICHIGOOOOOOO-Itoki saliendo lo más rápido que podía pero ya era tarde Icchigo ya no estaba

Mientras con Taranee

-Taranee contrólate solo es tu primer debut-Tokiya sonriendo

_-'si supieras que lloro no por alegría y miedo si no por dolor'-Taranee secando sus lágrimas y tomando su maleta_

-qué te pasa pereces estar más triste que alegre-Tokiya **tomando la mano de Taranee**

-no me lo hagas más doloroso de lo que ya es-Taranee alejándose de Tokiya

-a que te refieres…-Tokiya sin comprender-ahh ya veo por la graduación tranquila nos volveremos a ver-

-mentiroso-Taranee mientras abría la puerta

-Taranee-Tokiya mirando a la nombrada

-siempre te amare y nunca te olvidare pero tengo que olvidarte adiós Tokiya-Taranee antes de salir

-NO DIGAS ESO-Tokiya deteniéndola

-Tokiya-Taranee con lágrimas en los ojos

-nunca nos dejaremos de ver solo dime donde estará y yo te iré a buscar-Tokiya sonrojándose

-ese es el problema después de este concierto tengo una gira mundial con STARSH-Taranee tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Taranee-Tokiya mirando a Taranee-sé que te veré y pronto-mientras se acercaba a ella

-ALEJATE DE MI TOKIYA NO ME LASTIMES MAS YA SE QUE MIENTES-Taranee sin poder contener las lágrimas

-Taranee ESPERA-Tokiya tratando de seguir a Taranee pero ya era tarde ella ya no estaba

Mientras con Céfiro

-Cecil dime el primer día en el que nos conocimos…-Céfiro guardando sus cosas

-si pensé que eras…-Cecil sin terminar

-me alegra volver a verte Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-LO SABIA SI ERAS TU-Cecil sonriendo

-sabes es bueno volver a verte pero me tengo que ir-Céfiro tomando su maleta

-Céfiro que pasa-Cecil sin comprender

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe pero me tengo que ir adiós Cecil-Céfiro antes de salir

-pero Céfiro-Cecil tratando de seguir a Céfiro

-Cecil LEJATE DE MI YA ME ARTE DE TENER QUE LASTIMAR A LOS DEMAS Y NO QUIERO QUE…-Céfiro mientras lloraba

-Céfiro-Cecil sin comprender

-TENGO UNA GIRA MUNDIAL DESPUES DE ESTE CONCIERTO HACI QUE DEJAME SOLA NO QUIERO QUE SEAS LASTIMADO Y NO QUIERO SE LASTIMADA POR FAVOR DEJAME EN PAZ-Céfiro llorando cada vez más

-Céfiro no digas tonterías te amo y no te dejare ir-Cecil acercándose a Céfiro

-CECIL TENGO QUE OLVIDARTE POR EL VIEN DE LOS DOS HACI QUEJAME SOLA-Céfiro saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

-CÉFIRO-Cecil saliendo lo más rápido que podía pero ya era tarde ella ya se había marchado

Que pasaría después de este episodio de una dolorosa despedida en fin no les quedo de otra más que seguir con el concierto y con las sonrisas más falsas que podían inventar

Mientras con las chicas

-me siento tan triste-Icchigo con gran tristeza

-STARSH al escenario-la vos de un trabajador

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

En el escenario las sonrían pero eran falso aunque sus canciones inspiraban gran alegría ellas sentían gran tristeza pero que pasaría al terminar el concierto

-LISTA A ESPAÑA CHICAS-Tomoe sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras subían a un avión privado

Mientras con los chicos

Ellos miraban el concierto de las chicas por la televisión pero al terminar era su turno para salir al escenario pero lograran siquiera sonreír

-vamos chicos ya nos toca-Masato con tristeza

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

En ese momento comenzaron a cantar en el escenario las voces y gritos se escuchaban pro ellos por más que sonreían era falso ya que en su corazón sabían que están lastimados por la pérdida del ser más amado para ellos

-chicos fue increíble-Haruka sonriendo

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-vamos ahora tenemos que preparar su publicidad no es haci Miss Nana mi-el director sonriendo

-si-Haruka sonriendo

-si-los chicos con tristeza

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TARNQUILAS Y tranquilos se volverán a ver eso espero bueno hasta la otra U.U


	17. 17-depresión

Aquí les dejo algo pare controlar los nervios de capi anterior ya saben solo quiero felicidad no dolor pero si es necesario abra SANGRE XD eso es falso comencemos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 17. Depresión

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la graduación las chicas han tenido gran éxito en cada país que en el cual se presentaban y ya eran conocidas como iconos de fama mundial al igual que los chicos pero acaso se volverían a encontrar

-Chicas ese fue el último-Tomoe por el teléfono

-seguro que Alaska era el último-Sakura con molestia

-si porque quieren más-Tomoe

-NO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-bien en el aeropuerto las estarán esperando sus familiares tomen un descanso y en un mes nos vemos en Japón-Tomoe

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-chicas aun no me repongo desde lo que paso en el debut-Rem bol con tristeza

-lose tampoco yo-Nayatsuki con tristeza

-qué hay de ti Misuki-Sakura mirando a Misuki

-nada que informar-Misuki con más frialdad

-se puede decir que Misu-san es más fría-Nayatsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-lose-Rem bol sonriendo

En el transcurso del vuelo las chicas solo trataban de sonreír pero era imposible ya que la tristeza siempre podía más pero al final terminaron regresando a su hogar el cual se encontraba en Francia

-MAMÁ Y PAPÁ-Sakura con una sonrisa

-SAKURA-los padres de Sakura sonriendo

-mamá, papá primos y primas-Misuki mirando a sus familiares

-MISUUUUKIIIIIIIIII-Orión lanzándose a abrazar a Misuki seguido por Dante, sus primas y primos

-no…puedo…respirar-Misuki con dificultad

-perdón-todos al mismo tiempo

En lo que las chicas eran recibidas con gran alegría por sus familiares los chicos se encontraba en lo que se podía decir en una dura depresión o más bien tristeza

-chicos ya vieron-Itoki con una sonrisa

-que pasa Itoki-Tokiya sin comprender

-las chicas regresaron-Itoki sonriendo

-ENCERIO-los chico con gran alegría

-pero viven en Francia-Itoki con desilusión

-ya sabía que nada bueno nos pasa-Ren con enojo

-qué hay de STARISH-Syo mirando a Ren

-de que nos servirá si no cantamos con alegría verdadera solo cantábamos con alegría cuando las chicas estaban-Ren con molestia

-chicos ya saben-Haruka sonriendo

-que-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-tendremos un concierto en un mes después del de STARSH-Haruka sonriendo

-AQUE TE REFIRES-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-si ella vendrás en un mes para dar el concierto-Haruka sonriendo

-que bien las chicas vendrán-Itoki sonriendo

-lose por fin las volveremos después de todo la regla se canceló-Ren sonriendo

-si-los chicos con alegría

Mientras con las chicas

Ya pasaron muchos y el mes casi se completaba y ellas solo en enlistaban sus cosas

-chicas puedo pasar-Hijiro

-claro-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Tomoe ya autorizo esta canciones díganme cual quieren-Hijiro con un ''nuevo look''

-este no es Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrado

-que no sabían ese es su look natural-Misuki con seriedad

-si mi cabello y ojos son haci en realidad-Hijiro de cabello rosa claro, ojos azul cielo

-quien lo diría nunca me di cuenta-Sakura sonriendo

-si porque me teñí el cabello de color negro y use lentes de contacto al entrar al instituto-Hijiro sonriendo

-ya veo Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-en fin chicas sus cosas ya están listas-Hijiro sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-de regreso a Japón-Hijiro sonriendo

-bien-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Al día siguiente

Las chicas ya se encontraban en los camerinos terminando de arreglarse para el concierto que tenían y después del concierto algo que Tomoe les preparo diciéndoles que era una sorpresa

-chicas después del concierto como verán le di a Hijiro-kun un papel el cual tiene una dirección-Tomoe al teléfono

-si pero adonde iremos-Misuki con seriedad

-es lo sabrán al llegar pero al terminar una limusina las esperara el conductor se llama Javier denle la dirección y las llevara enseguida a donde les prepare una sorpresa-Tomoe

-si es otra de tus bromas…-Céfiro molestándose

-no lo es pero les gustara antes que nada suerte y sobre todo MISUKI QUIERO QUE SONRIAS adiós chicas-Tomoe

-bien chicas ya saben-Hijiro sonriendo

-A DAR MAS DE UN MIL POR CIENTO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-_'espero que cuando lleguemos las chicas no se enfaden con Tomoe-dono después de todo esto les subirá el ánimo'-Hijiro sonriendo_

En el escenario solo se escuchaba los gritos, aplausos de la gente quienes aclamaban a STARSH las chicas como de costumbre cataban canciones llenas de alegría mientras que sonreían al máximo para demostrar lo que expresaban las canciones.

Al concluir el concierto tal y como Tomoe les dijo una limusina las esperaba le dieron la dirección al conductor quien las llevo a una residencia algo parecida a la de su escuela y al entrar se encontraron con…

HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA XD sé que es corto pero es para la emisión XD sigan leyendo si quieren saber con quién se encontraron que tal si son los chicos de STARISH o sus amigos de la escuela eso lo sabrán después hasta la otra XD


	18. 18-rencuentro

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi el cual ya les gustara más a las chicas de STARSH y a los chicos de STARISH XD comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 18. Rencuentro

Al concluir el concierto tal y como dijo Tomoe una limusina las esperaba al entrar en ella el conductor les dijo a donde querían ir y ellas le dieron la dirección que Tomoe les dio pero no sabían qué lugar se dirigirían hasta que el conductor les dijo que ya casi llegaban al mirar por la ventana se encontraron con una residencia casi igual como en la que se encontraron con los chicos pero al entrar se encontraron con…

-me alegra verlas chicas-Sebastián con una cálida sonrisa

-SEBATIAN-SAN, TAKAWA-SEMPAI-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-hola que bien que ya llegaron chicas-Agni quien era acompañado por otro hombre

-AGNI-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-que pasa-Agni sonriendo

-que hacen aquí-Céfiro sin comprender

-Tomoe nos dijo que…-Sebastián sin terminar

-ESE IDIOTA Y SUS BROMAS-Taranee molestándose cada vez más

-la verdad no este es curso para ser mucho mejores ídolos-Agni sonriendo

-eso quiere decir que ser conocidas como iconos de fama mundial no sirve de nada-Rem bol con desilusión

-no es eso sino que Tomoe está algo preocupado ya que sus canciones son alegres pero no tanto como en la escuela-Sebastián con una tierna expresión

-si ya comprendo pero…-Céfiro mirando a Agni-quien es el Agni-

-él es mi guarda espaldas y amigo-Agni sonriendo

-mi nombre es Soma y soy el…-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos grises, tés morena, vestido con ropa estilo de la india

-como ya dije Soma es mi amigo-Agni sonriendo

-príncipe-Soma mirando a Agni

-se le ve legua que se llevan bien-Sakura sonriendo

-si él es mi amigo de la infancia-Agni abrazando a Soma

-más bien soy su fiel sirviente desde la infancia-Soma con seriedad

-Soma eres muy malo-Agni haciendo un leve puchero

-chicas díganme que les dijeron sus padres al saber que regresarían a Japón-Sebastián con una tierna expresión

-mis primos se reusaban a toda costa más Dante-Misuki con seriedad

-con nosotras no-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-bien quieren que las ayudemos con su equipaje-Agni sonriendo

-su alteza su equipaje llego cuando usted dormía-Soma con una pequeña sonrisa

-EHHHHHHH y no me despertaste que hay de sus…-Agni **sin terminar ya que Sebastián y Soma le cubrieron la boca**

-chicas dense prisa y descansen-Hijiro sonriendo

-Hijiro-kun donde esta…-Nayatsuki sin terminar

-oh yo estaré en otra residencia junto con la escritora de…-Hijiro **sin terminar ya que Sebastián, Agni y Soma le cubrieron la boca**

-bien-Sakura sonriendo

-vamos Sakura-san ay que desempacar-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-porque dios me sigue torturando-Sakura **siguiendo a Nayatsuki**

-ALTO CHICAS-tomos sonriendo

-TOMOE-DONO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-estarán por habitaciones separadas haci que Misuki, Rem bol, Céfiro al tercer piso, Nayatsuki, Sakura segundo piso y Taranee, Icchigo en el cuarto piso-Tomoe sonriendo

-bien-las chicas **subiendo a sus habitaciones**

-espero que tu plan funcione Tomoe-dono-Hijiro mirando a Tomoe

-ya vera que si funcionara-Tomoe sonriendo

-y si no funciona mejor consíguete un guardaespaldas-Sebastián sonriendo

-ya se-Tomoe con una carita de preocupación

Mientras con Misuki

_-'que broma habrá inventado Tomoe esta vez'-Misuki mientras se dirigía a su habitación-'espero que no sea…'-_

Al entrar se encontró con un chico que al parecer limpiaba y lo primero que le paso por la mente es que se equivocó de habitación porque si no el lugar estaría solo

-perdón me equivoque-Misuki dando una reverencia

_-'esa voz es de…'-Masato dándose la vuelta-'si es ella Misuki'-_

_-'soy una tonta y eso debe pensar eso este tipo pero da igual'-Misuki antes de salir pero es detenida por Masato-'Masato cómo es esto posible'-_

-Misuki-Masato **quien sostenía la mano de Misuki**

-suéltame…-Misuki con la mirada en el piso

-Misuki yo…-Masato sin terminar

-por favor…suéltame…Masa…Masa-Misuki aun con la mirada en el piso

_-'cuando ella me llama Masa me siento feliz y no puedo evitar querer abrazarla'-Masato mientras abraza a Misuki quien solo disfrutaba ese bello momento_

_-'Masa no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Misuki abrazando a Masato_

Mientras con Rem bol

_-'si a ese idiota se le ocurre hacer otra de sus bromas esta vez si no me detendré y lo golpeare'-Rem bol mientras se dirigía a su habitación _

Al entrar Rem bol se encuentra con Ren quien estaba mirando la ventana y ella solo creía que era su imaginación jugándole una broma haci que lo que hizo fue retroceder para cerrar la puerta pero termino resbalando y cayendo haciendo que Ren se diera la vuelta para verla

-princesa-Ren mirando a Rem bol

_-'esto es real como puede ser posible y después de lo que le dije en la graduación QUEEEEEE HICE KAMISAMA'-Rem bol preocupándose _

-espera un segundo-Ren **hincándose**

-_'diablos que voy a hacer'-Rem bol preocupándose cada vez más_

-tu si eres mi princesa-Ren **tomando la mano de Rem bol** -te dije que nos volveríamos a ver-**mientras la besaba**

-qué haces aquí-Rem bol levantándose

-solo vine porque me dijeron que estaría aquí para ser aún mejor ídolo-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-yo vine por lo mismo haci no quiero que…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Ren la abrazo y no la dejaba ir-Ren suéltame-

-no lo hare te espere demasiado tiempo no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Ren sin alejarse de Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol mientras abrazaba a Ren

Mientras con Céfiro

Ella solo caminaba por el tercer piso buscando su habitación pero cuando la encontró al abrir la puerta se encontró en el sofá a Cecil que dormía tiernamente algo que asusto y enamoro a Céfiro

_-'que hago Cecil está aquí y… yo… y…yo dios mío que voy hacer'-Céfiro asustándose cada vez más-'contrólate Céfiro Aima princesa de Indianápolis'-_

En ese instante Cecil termino jalando a Céfiro y abrazando mientras seguía dormido dejándolos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia haciendo que Céfiro se sonrojara al máximo

_-'está demasiado cerca puedo sentir su respiración que hago…QUE VOY HACER'-Céfiro sonrojada al máximo_

-eh-Cecil abriendo lentamente sus ojos y encontrándose con Céfiro quien estaba más roja que una manzana

-_'que voy hacer'-Céfiro un roja_

-Céfiro no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Cecil abrazando un poco más fuerte a Céfiro 

-Cecil-Céfiro con una pequeña sonrisa y cediendo ante el abrazo

Mientras con Taranee

En lo que ella se encaminaba hacia su habitación un chico se encontraba cambiándose…

_-estúpido de Itoki a quien se le ocurre jugar con agua que cree que tengo 5 años'-Tokiya mientras se cambiaba_

_-'esta debe de ser lo bueno es que no me pasara lo que me paso en la escuela'-Taranee antes de abrir la puerta_

-eh-Tokiya volteando

-yo…yo…debí…equivocarme…lo…lo…siento…mucho-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

_-'Taranee'-Tokiya mientras abrazaba por detrás a Taranee_-esta vez no te dejare ir mi querida Taranee-

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose aún más

-que pasa-Tokiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-podrías…-Taranee sonrojándose aún más

-eh-Tokiya mirando que aún no se colocaba la camisa-lo siento-

-no importa debí tocar antes-Taranee aun roja

-veo que…-Tokiya sonriendo

-que-Taranee ocultando su sonrojo

-sigues siento la dulce y tierna niña de quien me enamore-Tokiya dándole un beso en la mejilla

-…-Taranee solo se quedó sin palabras regresando a su tono rojo de piel

Mientras con Icchigo

_-'me pregunto si esta vez me toco sola por fin podre desahogarme ya que en casa no podía del todo'-Icchigo mientras caminaba-'tal vez debí pedirle a Cora que me acompañara'-_

Al entrar se encontró en la misma situación que Taranee solo que ella en un segundo ya estaba súper roja

-lamento haber entrado fue…fue…mi error con permiso-Icchigo saliendo lo más rápido que podía pero fue detenida por…

-Icchigo-Itoki **quien tomaba la mano de Icchigo**

-Itoki-Icchigo desviando la mirada

-eh-Itoki dándose cuenta que solo estaba con sus pantalones puestos-lo…siento…Icchigo-

-fue…mi…culpa-Icchigo de un tono muy rojo en la piel

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a la nombrada-me alegra volverte a ver-

-Itoki…yo-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-yo también te extrañe Itoki Otoya-Icchigo correspondiendo al abrazo-_'creo que ya no hay necesidad de llorar mientras Itoki esté a mi lado'-_

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-_'por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí después de todo yo quería…ya no importa lo más probable es que ya me olvido'-Nayatsuki mientras caminaba_

Al entrar se encontró con Natsuki quien estaba dormido en el balcón era una escena de la más tierna que sonrojo y asusto a Nayatsuki

_-'Natsuki pero que hace él aquí'-Nayatsuki mientras se acercaba a Natsuki_

En ese instante Natsuki abrió lentamente los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a Nayatsuki quien se sorprendió en tal acto

_-'Natsuki que es lo que estás haciendo'-Nayatsuki con un leve sonrojo_

-esta vez no te dejare ir Nayatsuki-san-Natsuki con los ojos aun cerrados

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki llamando al nombrado

-eh-Natsuki abriendo los ojos-Nayatsuki-san-

-Natsuki que bien que despertaste podrías-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-no te dejare ir Nayatsuki-Natsuki mientras abrazaba más fuete a Nayatsuki-ya te deje ir por mucho tiempo esta vez no te iras-

-Natsuki acaso no me habías olvidado-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-que dices como podría olvidarte te dije que nunca olvidaría a la persona más especial para mí por ello jamás te olvidaría-Natsuki con una tierna expresión

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki correspondiendo al abrazo-también te extrañe-

Mientras con Sakura

Mientras que Sakura buscaba el lugar donde al parecer viviría por un tiempo desconocido al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona menos esperada

-Syo-Sakura mirando al nombrado

-Sakura-Syo con un leve sonrojo

-creo que me equivoque de lugar con permiso Syo-Sakura antes de irse pero es detenida por Syo

-Sakura te extrañe y mucho-Syo abrazando a Sakura

-Syo yo-Sakura sonrojándose

-no me hagas lo mismo por favor no quiero perderte otra vez-Syo sin soltar a Sakura-si algo te pasara yo simplemente yo…yo-

-tranquilo Syo estaré a tu lado por un tiempo-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-Syo mirando a Sakura

-o es otra broma de Tomoe o tal vez estas en el mismo curso-Sakura sonriendo

-estoy en el mismo curso-Syo sonriendo

-ya veo-Sakura con una tierna expresión

En la sala de estar

Ya se encontraban todos los grupos de ídolo esperando una aclaración del supuesto curso para ellos pero las que más molestas estaba eran las chicas ya que creía que era una broma de Tomoe

-bien ahora donde esta Tomoe-Misuki con seriedad

-Tomoe-dono se fue-Sebastián sonriendo

-ese idiota sabía lo que él esperaba-Taranee con ira

-correcto por ello se fue como alma que la lleva el diablo-Agni sonriendo-no es haci Soma-

-como su majestad lo diga-Soma con seriedad

-vamos no seas tan apegado al protocolo ya te dije que me puedes llamar Agni-Agni con una tierna expresión

-Misuki dime que te han dicho Dante y Orión-Rem bol sonriendo

-Dante está muy molesto pero Orión esta algo alegre-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-si ya veo pero lo que últimamente nos ha hecho pelear el quien es más tierno Jacob o Edward-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-la verdad no lose pero tal vez un día lo sepan-Misuki con seriedad

-mala-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-chicas mejor ay que descansar algo me dice que mañana tendrán una sorpresa-Agni sonriendo

-eh-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-nada cosas de Agni hasta mañana chicas y chicos-Sebastián sonriendo

-hasta mañana-los chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo

HASTA aquí queda lean el siguiente XD ya sabrán cual es la sorpresa


	19. 19-la llegada de Jacob y Edward

No son de la saga de ´´crepúsculo'' pero son más lindo ellos son…. De Misuki Jacob y Edward XD comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 19. La llegada de Jacob y Edward

Un día ha pasado desde el rencuentro de STARSIH Y STARSH quienes al parecer están algo nerviosos ya que desde algún tiempo no estaba en la misma situación como en la escuela

-Misuki, Misuki, MISUKI-SAN-Nayatsuki con una gran sonrisa

-que pasa-Misuki sin darle importancia

-ya sabes Jacob y Edward vendrán-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-Misuki sin entender

-si conteste una llamada y me pidieron que te dijera que ellos llegaran hoy-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y que más te dijeron-Misuki con seriedad

-solo eso pero preparare un tierno y delicioso pastel-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que ni se te ocurra usar el lanza llamas-Misuki mientras se retiraba

-SI MISU-SAN-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Misuki

Ella se encontraba caminando por los jardines pensando porque ellos de repente quieren venir acaso quieren jugare una broma en fin sin darse cuenta termino encontrándose con Masato

-Misuki parases algo preocupada-Masato mirando a Misuki

-lo estoy porque…-Misuki sin terminar

-MIISUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAANNNN-un chico quien **se lanzó y término tirando a Misuki**

-Jacob-Misuki mirando que el chico seguía encima de ella

-paso mucho tiempo no Misuki-san-un chico de cabello rojo, ojos de un tono más claro de rojo, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca de manga larga y zapatos negros

-Jacob quítate del encima de Misuki-un chico de cabello azul marino claro, ojos de color azul celeste con lentes, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca, con un suéter azul marino cuello v, zapatos negros mientras sostenía un libro

-Edward-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-tú manera de saludarla es extraña hermano-Edward mientras **levantaba a Jacob del cuello de su suéter**

-Edward-chan es malo con Jacob-Jacob con una tierna expresión

-Misuki lamento la interrupción que te causo mi hermano-Edward **mientras besaba la mano de Misuki**

-no importa Edward-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-eh-Jacob mirando que Masato tenía un aura maligna la cual le provocó una leve risa-Misuki-san ay que regresar me estoy aburriendo-

-claro-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

En el camino de regreso Masato solo miraba con odio a los dos apuestos y desconocidos chicos que estaban muy apegados a estar cerca de Misuki algo que le molestaba y bastante.

Al llegar los chicos se encontraron con las chicas quienes estaban en la sala de estar acompañadas de unos ''invitados''

-Jacob-kun que tal te ha ido con tu trabajo-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-me ha ido muy bien el museo me sigue pidiendo más-Jacob con una sonrisa

-eres un antropólogo-Syo mirando a Jacob

-Jacob es un pintor-Edward sin apartar la mirada del libro

-si aunque quise venir aquí por mi musa-Jacob mientras **abrazaba a Misuki**

-sí y él es mi…-Misuki sin terminar

-Misuki-san no tienes que decirles que clase de relación llevamos-Jacob mientras abrazaba más fuete a Misuki y miraba a Masato

-Jacob siempre te comportas de esa manera cierto-Edward mirando a su hermano

-que dices Edward-chan si tú también llevas la misma relación con Misuki-san-Jacob mientras abrazaba el estómago de Misuki-No es haci Misuki-san-

-eso…-Misuki sin terminar

-claro que llevamos la misma relación solo que yo soy más respetuoso con ella-Edward **mientras acomodaba sus lentes**

-que dices yo también la trato con respeto-Jacob sin soltar a Misuki

-eso es falso cada vez que nos vemos te le lanzas-Edward con seriedad

-falso Edward-chan-Jacob con un leve puchero

-en la fiesta de navidad te le lanzaste y la tiraste, en la de año nuevo hiciste lo mismo, en Halloween también solo que te disfrázate de gato y terminaste sobre Misuki y no podías levantarte y en…-Edward sin terminar

-no sigas de tan solo recordar me sonrojo de la pena-Jacob con ternura

-Edward-kun que tal vas con tu trabajo-Sakura sonriendo

-me ha ido bien eso creo-Edward con seriedad

-que dices Edward-kun eres uno de los escritores más reconocidos en todo Europa que importa Europa en todos los continentes-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no creo que mi éxito sea tan grande-Edward con una sonrisa

-pero tu libro que recién sacaste es el más vendido es más ya se agotó-Rem bol sonriendo

-yo no sabía-Edward sonriendo

-de que hablan-Ren mirando con odio a Edward

-sobre el libro de Edward-kun ''luna de sangre'' la novela más romántica, trágica y misteriosa de todos los tiempos-Rem bol sonriendo

-la verdad estoy aquí por la misma razón que Jacob-Edward sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Misuki mirando a Edward

-si dinos Edward-cha…-Jacob sin terminar ya que Edward le lanzo su libro provocando que se alejara de Misuki

-Edward-kun-las chicas con una sonrisa

-necesitaba ayuda de mi musa-Edward mientras miraba tiernamente a Misuki

-Edward-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-Edward-chan has fila yo llegue primero y quiero que Misuki me ayude para pintar-Jacob con una sonrisa

-mi libro es más importante que tus tontas pinturas haci que me ayudara primero-Edward mirando a Jacob

En ese segundo comenzaron a discutir los dos hermanos ya que necesitaban la ayuda de Misuki pero más bien parecía que peleaban por un juguete en vez que por un ser humano

-Misuki que harás-Rem bol sonriendo

-no lose después de todo ellos son mis…-Misuki sin terminar

-ELLA VENDRA CON MIGO-ambos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban a Misuki por los brazos y la jalaban de un lado a otro como un juguete

-déjenla en paz-Masato alejando a ambos chicos de Misuki

-Masa-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-PERO LA NECESITO-ambos al mismo tiempo

-Misuki estará con migo y no con ustedes-Masato sonrojándose

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ELLA ES MI…-ambos chicos interrumpidos

-dejen de pelear como si yo fuera un juguete-Misuki con seriedad mientras se retiraba

-hoy sí que la molestaron chicos-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ay va mi musa-Jacob con tristeza

-que bien-Edward **sentándose de nuevo en el sofá**

-porque pelean tanto por Misu-san-Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo porque después de la muerte de Guil-san vi a Misuki en sus entrenamientos y me inspire en una pintura la dama que solloza-Jacob con una sonrisa de tristeza

-yo porque en mi primer libro ''la muerte en vida'' Misuki después de lo de Guilbert vi como Misuki perdía las ganas de sonreír, jugar, cantar pero se reponía rápidamente pero no en su totalidad por ello Misuki es mi musa solo que aun busca su final feliz-Edward con tristeza

-desde cuando conocen a Misuki-Masato mirando a ambos chicos

-desde que nacimos-ambos

-como-Masato sin entender

-Misuki-san es mi querida y única prima la que yo considero pero la quiero demasiado-Jacob sonriendo

-pienso lo mismo-Edward con seriedad

-se puede decir que es mi primer amor-Jacob sonriendo

-IDIOTA DEJA DE DECIR ESO PARA ASUSTAR A LOS PRENTENDIENTES DE MISU-Edward **lanzándole otro libro**

-EDWARD-CHAN MALO-Jacob **tocándose la mejilla**

-en todo caso Masato si tocas a Misuki te mueres-Edward con una mirada asesina

-Edward-kun-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-pero aún tengo a mis otras musas cierto-Edward sonriendo

-eh-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Nayatsuki-san, Sakura-chan, Céfiro-sama las necesito-Jacob llevándose a las nombradas

-Taranee-sama, Icchigo-san, Rem bol-san vengan con migo-Edward llevándose a las chicas restantes

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-los chicos menos uno al mismo tiempo

HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA ESPERO que les haya gustado después sabrán más sobre estos tiernos chicos y no olvidare a los ''amigos'' de las chicas XD para celos sin causa XD hasta la otra


	20. 20-la otra personalidad de las chicas

Después de un difícil examen de historia, un aburrido examen de inglés y un estresante día de escuela quise traerles este lindo o divertido capi es más disfrútenlo XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 20. La otra personalidad de las chicas

Un día tan solo ha pasado desde la repentina llegada de los primos de Misuki los cuales al parecer están muy acostumbrados a estar cerca de ella y alejar a los ''demás'' que en este caso sería Masato

En la sala de estar

-Misuki-san dime que podría dibujar-Jacob con una tierna expresión que sonrojaba a las chicas

-no lose que tal lo que más te gusto de Roma-Misuki mirando a su primo

-ya se la Nya Perona-Jacob sonriendo

-Misuki que es eso-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-la Nya Perona es una estatua de una mujer la cual se encuentra con un minotauro que tal parece que trata de robarle el corazón-Edward con seriedad-PERO NO ES LO QUE IMAGINAN-

-Edward-chan las conoce bien chicas-Jacob sonriendo

-eso parece-Sakura sonriendo

-pero Jacob que no tus obras deben de ser personales-Misuki mirando a su primo

-si mira es un boceto-Jacob mostrando una pintura donde la mujer tenía gran parentesco con Misuki y Masato era el minotauro solo que más bien parecía un demonio 'NA ya saben con alas negras, cuernos y cola con punta' dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-JACOB IDIOTA-Edward lanzándole un libro

-EDWARD-CHAN MALO NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEAR A JACOB-Jacob con ternura

-ESO TE GANAS POR PINTAR DE ESA MANERA A NUESTRA PRIMA-Edward molestándose cada vez más

-chicos-Misuki tratando de calmarlos

-MISUKI NO QUIERE ESTAR CON UN IDIOTA COMO MASATO Y YO LO PLASME-Jacob con una sonrisa

-Y TU QUE SABES DE MISUKI QUE TAL SI ELLA ES SU NOVIA-Edward defendiendo a Misuki

-chicos-Misuki sonrojándose

-quien lo diría uno quiere Misu-san este con Masa-san y otro no-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-esto estará bueno-Rem bol sonriendo

-Sakura-chan que haces-Nayatsuki mirando a la nombrada

-pido algo por internet-Sakura sonriendo

-MISUKI DESIDE-ambos

-yo la verdad…-Misuki sonrojándose

-hola que pasa-Agni acompañado de Soma

-de que nos perdemos Misu-san-Sebastián sonriendo

-yo…yo-Misuki más roja que una manzana

-MISUKI ES SI O NO-ambos molestos

-chicos dejen respirar a Misuki-Sebastián sonriendo

-TU TE CALLAS-Ambos molestándose

-perdón-Sebastián sonriendo

-Sebastián-Agni sonriendo

-Y TU TAMBIEN AGNI-ambos

-YO QUE HICE-Agni abrazando a Soma

-YA ESTOY ARTA YO NO LES DIRE NADA HASTA QUE USTEDES SE LLEBEN BIEN O HASTA QUE ME DEJEN SOLA-Misuki molestándose y dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Misuki-ambos chicos sorprendidos

-bien dicho Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-como mi musa me lo ordene-Jacob sonriendo-Y COMO NO ME LLEBO CON ESTE RATON DE BIBLIOTECA MEJOR ME QUEDO CON LA DUDA-

-SI SOY UN RATON DE BIBLIOTECA ES MEJOR QUE SER UN ESTUPIDO ÑAÑERTAL QUE SE OBSESIONA CON SU PRIMA-Edward molestándose

-YO NO SOY UN BABERTAL-Jacob haciendo un puchero

-ES ÑANERTAL IGNORANTE-Edward molestándose

-RATON DE BIBLIOTACA-Jacob con ira

-ÑAÑERTAL IGNORANTE-Edward molestándose

Haci continuaron hasta que llego la tarde y ambos se retiraron dejando a las chicas algo aturdidas por lo gritos pero un poco contentas ya que los chicos no escucharon su infantil pelea porque salieron menos Masato él se quedó solo que estaba en los jardines pero por suerte no escucho

Por unos minutos el silencio fue tranquilo hasta que en la puerta alguien llamaba y si era una entrega para Sakura quien al recibirla se puso contenta 'NA las chica para entonces ya estaban con pijama'

-_'que bien esta hierva servirá para preparar té eso creo pero en fin que puede pasar a Nayatsuki le gusta experimentar con los ingredientes haci que luego se lo daré'-Sakura mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa_

-chicas estoy haciendo galletas Misuki podrías preparar el té-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bien-Misuki tomando la bolsa que Sakura dejo

En lo que Nayatsuki terminaba de preparar las galletas Misuki hizo el té con la hierba desconocida que Sakura consiguió por internet al terminar ella sirvió y espero

-Nayatsuki que le pusiste a las galletas-Rem bol con temor

-huevo, leche, harina, chocolate, vainilla…-Nayatsuki sin terminar

-eso es suficiente para mí-Rem bol comiendo la galleta

-_'sabe extraño este té pero si lo prepare bien'-Misuki mientras tomaba el té_

-dinos Sakura-chan que pediste por internet-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-una hierba que creo que es para el té-Sakura sonriendo

-como que creo-Céfiro con duda

-bueno eh…-Sakura mirando que la bolsa estaba vacía-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-que pasa Sakura-Rem bol preocupándose

-la…la…la…la hierba no está y creo que era experimental-Sakura preocupándose

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Misuki dime no viste que paso con el contenido-Sakura muy asustada

-si es el té y también….-Misuki sin comprender

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MISUKI-Sakura asustándose

-Misuki que aremos-las chicas asustadas

-no…creo que-Misuki dejando la taza ne la mesa-que efectos secundarios tiene-

-veamos-Sakura tomando la bolsa

_-'mejor les dejo una nota para que no lo beban'-Misuki dejando la nota-'necesito agua siento muy seca la garganta'-_

-dice no ingieran mujeres ya que produce cambios de personalidad, insuficiente fuerza en la piernas…-Sakura preocupándose-QUE VAMOS A HACER-

-FUE TU CULPA SAKURA-las chicas menos dos

-NO ERA MI INTENCION SI TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES-Sakura con preocupación

-PERO NO COMO EL TUYO-las chicas molestándose pero se detuvieron por una risa un tanto siniestra

-ahora que lo pienso quiero que me traigan algo de agua entienden sirvientas-Misuki con una sonrisa

-eh-las chicas sin comprender

-QUE NO MEESCUCHARON IDIOTAS-Misuki molestándose

-SI-las chicas mientras iban por agua

-esa es su personalidad oculta-Taranee con miedo

-tirana no, no lo es esa la usa cuando practicamos entonces-Rem bol sonriendo

-MASATO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Rem bol ya sabes que-Icchigo sonriendo

-si-Rem bol mientras se retiraba

-muy bien sirvientas a trabajar-Misuki con una sonrisa

-si mi señora-las chicas restantes con miedo

Mientras por lo tanto Rem bol corría por los jardines buscando a Masato hasta que lo encontró parecía estar muy concentrado leyendo pero le dio igual y fue por el llevándolo hacia la residencia.

Por el contrario de las chicas estaban muy asustadas con Misuki ya que era un tanto ''mala'' con ellas solo se la empeñaba molestándolas y eso parecía divertirle pero al mirarla supo que algo no estaba bien

-que le hicieron-Masato mirando a Rem bol

-solo mira-Rem bol dándole una señal a Sakura la cual comprendió y se acercó a Misuki

-Misuki yo…fui quien destruyo tu caja de música que te dio Shinn-Sakura temblando

-MALDITA-Misuki **apunto de golpear a Sakura pero no pudo ya que termino cayendo**

_-'Misuki está completamente indefensa nos salvamos'-las chicas sonriendo_

_-_vamos Masato intenta calmar a Misuki-Rem bol **empujando a Masato**

-que es lo que quieres-Misuki sonrojándose

-solo-Masato **cargando a Misuki**

-Bájame-Misuki sonrojándose aún más

-no-Masato llevándose a Misuki

En lo que las chicas contemplaban la bella escena Masato se llevó en sus brazos a Misuki y como ella no tenía fuerza en las piernas no pudo evitar que él se la llevara

Al llega Masato la recostó en su cama 'NA la de él' mirando como Misuki se sonrojaba cada vez más pensando que lo que ingirió se le pasaba el efecto hasta que recodo lo que Rem bol le dijo en el camino

Flash back

-Masato, Misuki ingirió algo que no conocemos bien y no me preguntes de donde lo saco-Rem bol mientras corría

-y ella está bien-Masato preocupándose

-no del todo pero tendrá otra personalidad y creemos que con tigo muestre la que nunca mostro después de lo de Guilbert-Rem bol sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Masato sin comprender

-tiene 3 personalidades la que conocemos en una la fría y reservada, la segunda es la de tirana esa la usa cuando ensayamos para que demos lo mejor y la ultima la tierna creo que la mostrara con tigo-Rem bol sonriendo

Fin del flash back

-_'tal vez si me alejo de ella estará mejor'-Masato tratando de alejarse pero Misuki lo detiene_

-no te vayas Masa-Misuki mientras tomaba la mano de Masato

-Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-podrías quedarte con migo-Misuki con ternura

_-'con que a esto se refería Rem bol la verdad Misuki es muy tierna pero tengo que controlarme o si no yo…yo…-Masato mientras abrazaba a Misuki_

_-_Masa-Misuki abrazando a Masato

_-'porque cada vez que ella me llama Masa me siento tan feliz y no puedo evitar querer…-Masato mientras besaba Misuki_

_-'porque diablos hago esto yo nunca es más desde lo de Guilbert prometí nunca volver a actuar haci porque lo hago CLARO POR LA MALDITA HIERVA QUE SAKURA CONSIGUIO PERO SI LA AMTARE'-Misuki cediendo ante el beso_

Después de un tiempo ambos se separaron sonrojados pero más Masato ya que el aún está del todo cuerdo

-Masa recuerdas cuando tú y Ren fueron a una fiesta de navidad-Misuki con una tierna expresión

-si-Masato quien abrazaba a Misuki

-recuerdas que aquella noche tu conociste a la heredera de una familia junto con su hermano y amiga-Misuki sonriendo

-si lo recuerdo-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-recuerdas que aquella niña le robaste su primer beso-Misuki sonrojándose

-_'con que es ella siempre tuve la razón'-Masato acercándose a Misuki-_claro que te recuerdo mi princesa-

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-_'trate de olvidarte pero sin darme cuenta me volví a enamorar de ti mi querida Misuki te amo y siempre te amare-Masato que basaba tiernamente a Misuki_

Mientras con las chicas

Ellas estaban sonriendo por la encantadora escena que presenciaron pero en ese momento se encontraban bebiendo su té EL PEOR ERROR

Al terminar los chicos llegaron y encontraron a las chicas en un estado muy extraños hasta que encontraron la nota de Misuki

-creo saber que les pasa chicos ay que llevarlas a descansar-Ren sonriendo

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

En lo que los chicos se llevaban a las chicas cargando cada uno descubrió algo que no se esperaban

Con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-Nayatsuki estarás bien-Natsuki sonriendo

-y dime acaso que no te asusta Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh claro que no si ella es parte de ti la amare tanto como a ti-Natsuki **al comprender lo que dijo se cubrió la boca**

-escucha ahora aunque use los lentes por alguna rara razón soy Sayatsuki ahí que no correrás a gritaras por miedo-Sayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-ya te dije que jamás lo are-Natsuki con una tierna expresión

-arigato-Sayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-Natsuki sin comprender

-por amar a Nayatsuki pero si la lastimas yo seré quien te lastime escuchaste niño bonito-Sayatsuki sonriendo

-la protegeré con mi vida-Natsuki sonriendo

-tonto-Sayatsuki sonrojándose

Mientras con Rem bol, y Ren

-prefiero a la Rem bol que no se alejaba de mi-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-yo…nunca…aria…eso-Rem bol lo más lejos posible de Ren

-Rem bol no tengas miedo yo te protegeré-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Ren-Rem bol sonrojándose

-y será con mi vida-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-te amo-Rem bol quien cedía ante el abrazo

-Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-es decir…yo…yo-Rem bol sonrojada por la pena

-también te amo-Ren volviendo a abrazar a Rem bol

Mientras con Icchigo

Ella al parecer no estaba en su actitud tierna si no más bien en una actitud agresiva la cual solo era calmada con uno que otro abrazo lleno de amor de Itoki

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-déjame en paz-Icchigo tarando de levantarse

-yo te ayudare-Itoki acercándose a Icchigo

-aléjate de MI admítelo me drogarte para hacer cosas pervertidas con migo-Icchigo con un leve sonrojo y molestia

-yo nunca lo haría porque eres demasiado importante para mí y nunca te forzaría para…para-Itoki sonrojándose

-sigues siendo aquel niño tonto y tierno por lo visto-Icchigo **jalando a Itoki**

-eh-Itoki sonrojándose

-eres un tonto nunca recordaste aquella niña que iba todos los días a visitarte al orfanato-Icchigo acercándose a Itoki

-bueno casi todos los días pienso que le paso ya que no fue a verme por mucho tiempo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-Idiota como podría visitarte si me secuestraron-Icchigo **soltando a Itoki y derramando lagrimas**

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada por eso tipos pensaba en ti y si volvería a verte y cuando te vi en la escuela supe que eras tú pero fuiste demasiado ingenuo para notar que era yo-Icchigo **tratando de levantarse pero fue detenida por Itoki quien la abrazo**

-Icchigo es que cambiaste antes eras más tímida y cuando te conocí de inmediato me sonreíste y pensé que-Itoki sin soltar a Icchigo

-no por eso no me reconocerías pero de todas formas aun te amo-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo-Itoki antes de besar a Icchigo

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

-sigo pensando que son unos idiotas para no notar que eres Hayato-Taranee con seriedad mientras miraba la computadora

-tal vez pero que haces-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-recuerdo-Taranee sin alejarse de la computadora

-que es lo que recuerdas-Tokiya acercándose a Taranee y al darse cuenta que ella miraba solo unas fotografías de su infancia y de sus amigas pero algo lo sorprendió más era que miraba detenidamente la fotografía donde estaban ella y Tokiya

-ridículo verdad aférreme algo que nunca pasara-Taranee **cerrando la computadora**

-a que te refieres-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-como que a que sé que tu jamás olvidaras a Haruka y eso me lastima ya que en realidad jamás me amaras-Taranee con tristeza

-eso es falso solo amo…-Tokiya sin terminar

-a Haruka eso ya lo sé cuál quiera…-Taranee sin terminar ya que Tokiya la beso

-me crees-Tokiya unió su frente con la de Taranee

-si-Taranee sonrojada

-me alegra-Tokiya quien vuelve a besar a Taranee

Mientras con Sakura

Sakura quien fue la responsable de TODO se encontraba en lo que parecía no ser lo habitual ya que esta vez solo quería estar cerca de Nayatsuki

-Sakura dime que paso-Syo con una tierna expresión

-de que-Sakura sin entender

-como ocurrió esto-Syo mirando a Sakura

-bueno no recuerdo bien-Sakura con una tierna expresión que sonrojo a Syo-pero me gustaría jugar con Nayatsuki-

_-'esta no es la Sakura que yo conozco'-Syo dando un suspiro _

-pero me gusta estar más con Syo que con Nayatsuki-Sakura sonriendo

-me alegra-Syo sonriendo

-Syo dime sabes que es el síndrome de géminis-Sakura acercándose a Syo

-Natsuki lo tiene-Syo sonriendo

-ahh también Nayatsuki sabes creo que es algo cansado tener que actuar como su niñera-Sakura sonriendo

-te comprendo Sakura-Syo sonriendo

-me gusta estar con tigo Syo-Sakura abrazando a Syo

-a mi también me gusta estar con tigo-Syo abrazando a Sakura

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

-CÉFIRO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD-Cecil haciendo un leve puchero

-tal vez sería mejor si te controlaras Cecil-Céfiro con seriedad

-yo quiero a la Céfiro bipolar-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-es mejor tener calma que cambiar de humor-Céfiro sin hacerle caso

-pero yo me enamore de la Céfiro bipolar no de la Céfiro seria-Cecil sonrojándose

-Cecil-Céfiro sonrojándose

-yo amo cuando no se sabe si eres feliz, triste o…o-Cecil acercándose a Céfiro-quiero pensar que mi gran amor es un dile…-

En ese instante Cecil o termino la oración ya que Céfiro lo beso con gran ternura y al separase solo de dio un fina sonrisa para causarle un gran sonrojo a Cecil

-Céfiro-Cecil sonrojado

-si soy un dilema y te gusta lo seré-Céfiro sonriendo

-te amo-Cecil sonriendo

-yo también te amo Cecil Aijima-Céfiro con ternura

HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA adiós sigan leyendo XD hasta la próxima pero no sí antes dejarles un adelanto

-él es Hirato-Misuki sonriendo

-HIRATO-SAMA-Agni abrazando al nombrado

-desde cuando se conocen-Masato mirando con odio a Hirato

-tal vez no sea decente decir que relación llevo con Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-Misuki ven te necesito-Hirato llevándose a Misuki

-Ngh… Hi…Hirato…-Misuki quien gemía

-maldita que le haces a Mi Misuki-Masato quien azotaba la puerta

-tu Misuki-Hirato con una sonrisa

-Masa dime porque odia a Hirato-Misuki mirando a Masato

-Misuki eres solo mía comprendes-Masato quien estaba encima de Misuki QUE PASA LO sabrán pronto


	21. 21-el es Hirato

Bien quise dejarles este cap. para matar las ansias del adelanto Y NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE MISUKI EHHHHH bueno aquí esta XD comencemos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 21. Él es Hirato

Un día de lo más tranquilo se puede decir que sería hasta que las tiernas parejitas despertaron y más bien se asustaron solo las chicas bueno solo un poco

Ya que al despertarse Misuki se encontró con una sorpresa la cual era que Masato se durmió con ella de la manera más tierna posible.

-_'que paso eh esta no es mi cama y QUEEEEEEEEEEEE MASA, MASA, MASA, MASATO'-Misuki sonrojada al máximo _

_-_eh-Masato quien comenzaba despertarse

-buenos…buenos…días Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-veo que ya te repusiste Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-si anoche después de… bueno no sé qué ingeriste haci que te quedaste dormida después de un rato y yo solo te deje dormir-Masato con un leve sonrojo

-ah perdón por haberte incomodado-Misuki sonrojándose

-no importa pero-Masato acercándose a Misuki-creo que ya no tienes fiebre-

-eh no…no ya estoy bien-Misuki sonrojada

-me alegra pero-Masato colocándose encima de Misuki

-Masa…Masa…Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-tu pulso cardiaco es normal y ya no tienes temperatura creo que ya estas mejor-Masato alejándose de Misuki

-si eso creo-Misuki sonrojada

-oye te espero abajo para desayunar-Masato con una tierna sonrisa

-si-Misuki sonrojada-_'que día es hoy eh 18 QUEEEEEEEEE HOY LLEGA Hirato tengo que darme prisa-Misuki mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía _

En lo que los demás despertaban Masato preparaba el desayuno pero se percató que Misuki salió lo más rápido que podía de la residencia haci que solo dejo que ella saliera y siguió con lo que hacía.

Con el paso de las horas Masato comenzó a preocuparse ya que Misuki no regresaba estaba a punto de salir cuando

-MISU-SAN HIRATO –SAMA-Nayatsuki con alegría

_-'Hirato-sama quien es'-Masato con un poco de celos_

-él es Hirato-Misuki con una sonrisa

-un gusto-un chico de cabello rubio con puntas azul cielo, ojos color zafiro, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin

-HIRATO-SAMA-Agni abrazando al nombrado

-hola Agni como estas con lo de la corona-Hirato sonriendo

-si…pero mira él es Soma mi mejor y gran amigo-Agni sonriendo

-Hirato-san como te ha ido con lo de la literatura-Sakura sonriendo

-estoy con un nuevo libro llamado ''tras la sombra de la luna''-Hirato sonriendo

-increíble-Rem bol sonriendo

-desde cuando se conocen-Masato con ira

-eh-Hirato sin comprender

-desde cuando se conocen-Masato mirando con odio a Hirato

-no creo que sea decente decir que relación llevo con Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-pero en fin chicas quiero escuchar todo lo que ha pasado y de lo que tengo proteger a mi Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-si mira te tenemos que contar tanto-Taranee sonriendo

En lo que las chicas se retiraban con Hirato Masato solo estaba furioso y los chicos un tanto molestos pero tenían que controlar sus impulsos que le gritaban ''GOLPEA A HIRATO'' más bien debían ahogarlos ya que sus impulsos en menos de lo que ellos esperarían tomarían control de ellos

En la sala de estar las chicas se encontraban muy contentas y sentadas cerca de Hirato lo cual al ver esta escena los chicos morían de rabia

-y dinos Hirato por fin eres más fuerte-Sakura sonriendo

-como sabrás bien soy un escritor y no soy bueno con los asuntos que centelleen fuerza física-Hirato con una tierna sonrisa

-Hirato-sama por fin te decidiste como se llamara la novela-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si se llamara-Hirato **tomando la mano de Misuki**-la princesa de zafiro-

-eres igual que Jacob y Edward-Misuki mirando a Hirato

-eh ellos están aquí-Hirato **soltando a Misuki**

-no se fueron ayer y no han regresado-Taranee sonriendo

-me alegra nunca me pude llevar bien con Jacob pero si con Edward-Hirato sonriendo

-ahora que lo pienso siempre pelean por lo mismo-Icchigo sonriendo

-es por MISUKI-todas al mismo tiempo

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-la verdad si siempre es el mismo pleito-Hirato sonriendo

Al escuchar esto Masato estaba a punto de golpear a Hirato pero era detenido por todos quienes trataban de calmarlo ya que estaba sumamente molesto

-Masa-chan resiste-Natsuki mirando a Masato

-tratare-Masato controlándose

-chicos mejor ay que ir con ellas-Itoki sonriendo

Los chicos solo asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde estaban las chicas al llegar tomaron un poco de té pero les sabía algo extraño haci que lo dejaron pero algo impacto a todos menos a las chicas y a Agni y por supuesto Sebastián

-Misuki te puedes recostar en mis piernas-Hirato sonriendo

-porque-Misuki mirando a Hirato

-por favor Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-bien-Misuki obedeciendo la orden dejando a Masato lo más molesto y celoso posible

-Misuki te necesito-Hirato con una sonrisa

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-Misuki y yo estaremos en mi alcoba haci que no nos molesten-Hirato **retirándose mientras tomaba la mano de Misuki**

Los chicos estaban boqui abiertos ya que no se esperaban eso pero Agni, Sebastián y las chicas sabían porque el comportamiento de Hirato era para molestar a Masato ya que a plena vista se sabían sus sentimientos

En un segundo Masato no resistió más y los siguió todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero las chicas solo querían reír por lo sucedido ya que Misuki y Hirato no son novios si no soy….

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENCERIO-Los chicos al mismo tiempo

-si-las chicas sonriendo

-y como lo saben-Itoki sin comprender

-Misuki nos contó pero lo más posible es que…-Icchigo mirando que los chicos estaban de un tono de piel pálido-ITOKI ESTAS BIEN-

-mientras estés a mi lado-Itoki con un tono seductor que asustó a Icchigo

-este no es Itoki-Icchigo con una sonrisa falsa

Mientras con Masato

Él está muy molesto y al ver que Misuki entraba a la habitación de Hirato él estaba aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba al acercarse a la puerta algo lo paralizo más bien fue un sonido

-Misuki no te preocupes-Hirato

-no…lose y si me lastimo-Misuki

-pero si antes no te importaba-Hirato

_-'lastimar, antes, de qué diablos hablan y que DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO CON MI MISUKI-Masato pegado a la puerta_

-no te lastimaras Misuki tranquila-Hirato

-bien-Misuki

_-'que le dijo que hiciera no escuche'-Masato __**acercándose más a la puerta**_

-Ngh…Hi…Hirato-Misuki quien gemía

-_'HASTA AQUÍ'-Masato MUY molesto_

-que le haces a MI Misuki-Masato **mientras azotaba la puerta y al entrar **se sonrojo al máximo ya que no se lo esperaba él en la habitación Misuki se encontraba moviendo un librero que aun tenia los libros por lo cual era pesado y Hirato estaba sentado sonriendo al ver la expresión de Masato ya que solo apoyaba a su ''amiga''

-tu Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-yo…yo-Masato si saber que decir-claro que Misuki es mía ya que le prometí a Orión que yo la protegería por ello es mía-

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-enserio desde cuando Masa-Hirato sonriendo

-desde que estábamos en la escuela-Masato **tomado la mano de Misuki**-y ella viene con migo-

Al retirarse Hirato quedo solo en la habitación sonriendo ya que su plan funciono a la perfección solo faltaba que la despistada de Misuki lo supiera

-porque eres despistada primita-Hirato sonriendo

Mientras que con Masato y Misuki él se llevaba a Misuki de la mano hasta llegar a su habitación donde la tiro en su cama 'NA la de él' y se colocó encima de ella

-Misuki eres mía y solo mía-Masato quien estaba encima de Misuki

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-Misuki-Masato quien se acercó a Misuki para besarla

-_'porque Masa actúa de esta manera CLARO ya recuerdo el té diablos él lo bebió y también los chicos ahora que debo hacer'-Misuki mientras se separaba lentamente de Masato_

-Masa Hirato es mi primo-Misuki con seriedad

-eh-Masato con un leve sonrojo

-si él es mi primo es mayor que yo por 4 años-Misuki mirando a Masato

-ya veo-Masato sonrojándose

-y lo que ahora haces es por el efecto de la hierba del té que bebiste el cual al parecer te hace actuar sin voluntad-Misuki con seriedad

-lose y creo que siempre quise intentarlo-Masato **uniendo su frente con la de Misuki**

-no trates de matar a Hirato aún es mi familiar-Misuki con una sonrisa

-como tú me ordenes-Masato sonriendo

Mientras con las chicas

Ellas estaban paralizadas por el miedo Natsuki era Satsuki con lentes, Syo no era tierno es más era MUY molesto y no se alejaba de Natsuki, Tokiya era aún más frio, Ren era un completo idiota, Itoki un seductor y Cecil la viva imagen de la serenidad

-Ren porque dime porque eres un idiota-Rem bol con gran enojo y tristeza

-no comprendo Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-ahora me molesta más-Rem bol con tristeza

-Sakura que dice en los hombres qué efectos tiene-Taranee **mientras abrazaba a Tokiya**

-dice. Es como una droga de la verdad y el efecto terminara en 5 minutos-Sakura **leyendo las instrucciones**

-porque no la tiraste-Icchigo molestándose

-porque se me olvido SI LO OLVIDE-Sakura con miedo-pero mi Syo porque le toco ser molesto-

-desde cuando te pertenezco acaso tengo una venda que dice Sakura en la frente-Syo mirando con odio a Sakura

-porque dios mío-Sakura con tristeza

-Natsuki o Satsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eso no te incumbe-Satsuki con frialdad

-Satsuki malo-Nayatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo…yo no quería…es…decir-Satsuki con pena

-lo ves Satsuki también es amable-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-mentirosa-Satsuki molestándose

-acaso ay una flor más bella que tú Icchigo-Itoki con una voz seductora

-QUIERO A MI ITOKI TIERNO NO A ESTE FARSANTE-Icchigo con tristeza

-farsante-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-pues yo quiero al bipolar pero tengo un clon de Masato-Céfiro **señalando a Cecil**

-no deberías compárame con el-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-si lose a mí me gusta el bipolar no el serio-Céfiro son una sonrisa

-bipolar-Cecil sin comprender

Al cabo de los minutos los chicos volvieron a la normalidad incluyendo a Masato que después de un tiempo se logró escuchar un grito y las chicas acompañadas de los chicos fueron a ver que ocurría hasta que…

-no…no…no…era mi intención-Masato sonrojando al máximo

-ya te dije que todo fue por…-Misuki sin terminar

-te veo después-Masato mientras salía corriendo

-que paso Misu-san-Nayatsuki sin comprender

-Masato le dijo a Hirato que yo le pertenecía después me beso y en unos segundos regreso a la normalidad y al parecer está muy apenado-Misuki con seriedad

-ya veo-Rem bol sonriendo

-y que tal ustedes-Misuki mirando a los chicos

-digamos que fue extraño-Sakura sonriendo

-ya veo-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

XD, XD, XD, SIGAN LEYENDO XD APUESTO QUE UNO QUE OTRO no digo que todos pensaron algo malo pero no importa después de todo era parte del pan de Hirato-sama XD hasta la otra


	22. 22-vamos al orfanato

Es hora de un poco de acción de entre parejas diferentes a lo que me refiero historias individuales XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 22. Vamos al orfanato

Una bella y linda mañana de sábado las aves cantas y el sol brilla con todo su cálido esplendor una mañana fresca y hermosa en la cual en una de las recamaras la primera pareja comienza a despertar

-_'hoy es el día Icchigo Origumo hoy por fin trataras de superar tu trauma-Icchigo con una sonrisa_

-eh-Itoki **frotando sus ojos**

-oh lo siento Itoki te desperté-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-no pero pareces muy contenta-Itoki sonriendo

-tal vez parezca pero es lo contrario-Icchigo con tristeza-bueno me voy-

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando como Icchigo saliendo

En los corredores Icchigo se encaminaba al perecer sería importante pero siempre su miedo puede más

-_'PORQUE NO LE PEDI A ITOKI QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA'-Icchigo mientras caminaba-'contrólate Icchigo contrólate'-_

En lo que Icchigo caminaba Itoki se encontraba un poco confundido ya que no sabía que le pasaba a su querida Icchigo ya que parecía estar un poco nerviosa y eso le preocupaba ya que siempre le tuvo confianza

_-'Icchigo si algo te incomoda sabes que puedes decirme'-Itoki __**mientras se terminaba de cambiar**__-'PERO SI SOY UN IDIOTA ICCHIGO TEME ESTAR SOLA'-_

En ese mismo instante Itoki salió lo más rápido que podía ya que no quería que Icchigo estuviera sola ya que teme estar sola por lo que le paso en el pasado parecía que la buscaría por todo el día hasta que la encontró en la salida de aquella residencia sentada en las escaleras de entrada

-Icchigo…que…bueno que te encontré-Itoki retomando el aliento

-eh…porque Itoki-Icchigo sin comprender

-es que…-Itoki sonrojándose-_'soy un tonto aun no me termina de contar su pasado que hare'-_

-Itoki que te pasa estas rojo-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-no…nada-Itoki aun rojo-dime saldrás-

-eh…bueno si-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-quieres que te acompañe-Itoki con una tierna expresión

-bueno-Icchigo sonrojándose-_'solo debo decirle que no ya que tengo que ir sola para…para'_

-si-Icchigo sonriendo-_'idiota ahora que hago'-_

_-_y adonde te dirigías-Itoki **extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantar a Icchigo**

-bueno iba a un orfanato-Icchigo **mientras tomaba la mano de Itoki**

-y a que-Itoki sin comprender

-quería ir a recordar buenos tiempos-Icchigo sonriendo

-bien ay que ir-Itoki caminando

-Itoki es por acá-Icchigo **señalando el lado contrario**

-bien-Itoki sonriendo

En lo que ambos caminaba observaban las bellas imágenes niños jugando y sonriendo los arboles tan grandes que con la luz del sol brillaban sus hoja unas bellas imágenes pero al llegar Itoki se terminó sorprendiendo más de lo que esperaba estaban en un orfanato en el cual él había crecido y como de costumbre los niños salieron sonriendo a saludar a su Onii-chan

-ne, ne Onii-chan ella es tu novia-un niño de lo más tierno

-ella es mi…-Itoki sonrojándose

-ne, ne eres la novia de nuestro Onii-chan-una niña sonriendo

-yo…-Icchigo sin terminar

-Onii-chan desde cuando son novios-un niño sonriendo

-Icchigo y yo somos amigos-Itoki muy rojo

-Onii-chan estas rojo-un niño burlándose de Itoki

-es cierto Itoki estas rojo-Icchigo sonriendo

-eh-Itoki poniéndose aún más rojo

-ne, ne Onii-chan que paso con la niña de cabello rosa-una niña sonriendo

-si Onii-chan no era tú novia-un niño sonriendo

-Nana mí solo era mi amiga-Itoki mirando a los niños

-ne, ne Onii-chan esta vez no te pusiste rojo eso quiere decir que ella si es tu novia-una niña sonriendo

-Icchigo y yo somos amigos-Itoki sonrojándose

-Onii-chan estas rojo otra vez-un niño burlándose

-vamos niños aun no terminan de estudiar-una señora sonriendo

-ya vamos-los niños al mismo tiempo

-Itoki-kun te dejo solo con tu ''amiga''-la señora retirándose

-Icchigo es mi amiga-Itoki sonrojado al máximo-Icchigo-

Icchigo por el contrario estaba perdida en sus pensamientos ya que al parecer miles de bellos y tristes recuerdos regresaban en un solo segundo

-Icchigo-Itoki **tomando los hombros de Icchigo lo cual la hizo regresar en si**

-lo siento Itoki pero me quede recordando-Icchigo sonriendo

-si eso veo pero Icchigo estas bien-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-aquí…-Icchigo sin terminar

-eh-Itoki sin comprender

-fue donde inicio todo-Icchigo con tristeza

-a que te refieres Icchigo-Itoki sin soltar a Icchigo

-a los 5 años conocí a ese niño quien fue mi gran amigo-Icchigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-pero Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-después de saber mis sentimientos hacia él unos tipos me secuestraron y como tú ya sabes solo pensaba en el suicidio quien lo diría tanto tiempo pensando en el que ironía-Icchigo soltando lágrimas

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-te encontré-icchigo **con una sonrisa y aun derramando lágrimas**

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-tal vez me equivoque pero desde que te conocí sentí que eras tú aquel niño que me hacía sonreír y por la primera razón de querer seguir viviendo ya que tanto como en el pasado yo siempre te…-Icchigo sin terminar ya que Itoki la beso con gran cariño y ternura haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-también te extrañe Icchigo-Itoki uniendo su frente con la de Icchigo

-Itoki-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

Un bello momento el cual fue interrumpido por lo espectadores que solo sonreían y uno que otro estaba sonrojado por la acción que ambos cometieron

-ne, en Onii-chan no que no eran novios-una niña sonriendo provocando que ambos se separaran

-si Onii-chan no es bueno mentir-un niño sonriendo

-yo…yo…yo-Itoki sonrojado al máximo

-bueno niños ay que ir a tomar la siesta haci que déjenlos solos-una señora sonriendo

-si-los niños retirándose

-Itoki-kun para la otra contén tus impulsos-la señora mirando a Itoki

-yo…lo siento-Itoki aun rojo

-pero después de todo conseguiste a una buena pareja la cual parece amarte y sobre todo es muy hermosa-la señora **tomando las manos de Icchigo**

-arigato-Icchigo dando una cálida sonrisa

-pero que linda bueno nos vemos-la señora retirándose

-solo…solo-Itoki sonrojado

-tranquilo Itoki mejor regresemos-**Icchigo tomando la mano de Itoki**-tengo tanto que recordar con tigo-

-Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado y dando una sonrisa-si-

Ambos caminaban de regreso a la residencia tomados de la mano una bella escena y no hubo uno que otro fan que reconoció a la bella pareja y solo le tomaban fotos y les pedían su autógrafo todo eso fue repetitivo hasta que se encontraban ya en la residencia donde por fin pudieron descansar

Mientras que en la sala de estar ya se encontraban recordando esos bellos momentos la tierna y alegre pareja

-quien lo diría enserio tantos problemas tenías por tus travesuras Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-si-Itoki sonriendo-y dime Icchigo como fue que encontraste ese orfanato-

-ah sí claro pues…-Icchigo sonriendo-después de saber mi talento solo cantaba en hospitales, iglesias y por supuesto orfanatos y un día lo encontré-

-como-Itoki sin comprender

-Inu mi guarda espaldas me digo que este era uno de los orfanatos que se encontraba en la ciudad haci que en menos de lo que esperaba te conocí-Icchigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Icchigo-Itoki con un leve sonrojo

-pero no todo es para siempre-Icchigo borrando la sonrisa

-eh-Itoki sin comprender

-después de un tiempo cuando salí después de que tú y yo ya éramos amigos mataron a Inu y me secuestraron todo sucedió frente a mi-Icchigo con tristeza-pero ahora ya no estoy sola-

-es cierto ahora me tienes-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-si eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado-Icchigo sonrojándose

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe Icchigo-Itoki sonrojándose

-y yo a ti Itoki Otoya-Icchigo sonrojada

LINDO XD HASTA LA OTRA GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR LEER XD hasta la otra


	23. 23-recordando y grabando

Quien es la fan, tierna, dulce y adorable pareja que sigue si dijeron que eran Natsuki y Nayatsuki saben que XD PERDIERON pero si pensaron que eran Sakura y Syo ganaron muchos dulces vengan a recogerlos vivo en España

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 23. Recordando y grabando

Un día más claro ahora es domingo en el cual una pareja más tendría un problema que era ir a trabajar en un programa en el cual los citaron pero sin saber que serán compañeros

-_'que dilema ahora tendré que ir a una grabación del príncipe de las peleas que are no sé si pueda estar tranquila con mi gran héroe ante mi'-Sakura __**mientras acomodaba sus cosas**_

-Sakura eh-Syo mirando a Sakura-no me dijiste que estarías un tiempo con migo-

-eh… ah esto no solo iré a una grabación-Sakura sonriendo

-ya veo sabes también yo pero estarás bien-Syo mirando a Sakura

-claro que lo estaré acaso crees que no pueda con el…-Sakura sin terminar

-no es eso solo que no quiero que te pase algo-Syo sonrojándose

-tranquilo Syo estaré bien-Sakura sonriendo

-eso espero-Syo sonriendo

-bueno te veo después Syo-Sakura sonriendo y retirándose

En un momento Syo ya estaba solo pero no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que darse prisa ya que estaría con su gran héroe

Mientras que Syo terminaba de preparar sus cosas Sakura ya estaba a punto de llegar ya que tomo un taxi al llegar se encontró con su gran héroe Yuga-sensei estaba tan alegre que no se lo podía creer pero en un segundo le dieron su vestuario y tubo que alejarse dé el para poder cambiarse en lo que Sakura se cambiaba Syo estaba con Yuga-sensei muy contento pero le paso lo mismo que Sakura y se tuvo que ir a cambiar para comenzar la grabación.

Comenzó la grabación Sakura estaba en su posición ya que le toco actuar de la princesa secuestrada mientras que Syo y Yuga-sensei tendrían que salvarla la gran diferencia seria el final

-NO te preocupes te salvaremos-Syo corriendo-_'pero si es Sakura'-_

_-_dense prisa-Sakura quien estaba atada de manos y piernas-_'no me espera que Syo también vendría'-_

La trampa funciono bueno en el programa ya que Sakura tenía que ser lanzada desde una gran altura provocando que su actuación de ''princesa con aerofobia'' fuera muy increíble

-DENSE PRISA-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-_'rápido Syo que le tengo una gran fobia a las alturas MALDITA SEA PORQUE me paso esto'-_

-YO TE SALVARE-Syo lanzándose para salvar a Sakura-_´no lo hago por la actuación ya que temo que seas lastimada y más porque ahora yo estoy presente Sakura te protegeré con mi vida'-_

La princesa fue salvada la grabación fue un éxito todos los felicitaban por la excelente actuación de Sakura y el perfecto salto de Syo ya que siempre le tomaba mucho a Syo hacer un salto como ese pero esta vez lo hizo a la primera

-lo hiciste bien-Yuga-sensei sonriendo

-arigato-Syo sonriendo

-me refería a ella-Yuga-sensei sonriendo-y también tú-

-que gran actuación verdad-Saura sonriendo

-Sakura-Syo **tomando la mano de Sakura y llevándosela**

-Syo espera-Sakura sin comprender

Syo logro llevar a Sakura en un lugar donde pudieran estar solos ya que no quería que escucharan lo que diría

-Sakura eso fue muy peligroso-Syo mirando a Sakura

-pero si salió bien y que no había lona de seguridad-Sakura sonriendo

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO-Syo molestándose

-Syo-Sakura mirando a Syo

-yo solo quiero protegerte no quiero que seas lastimada-Syo con la mirada en el piso

-pero Syo no me podría lastimar-Sakura **tomando la mano de Syo**-estaré bien-

-Sakura nunca fui bueno explicando pero yo…-Syo sin terminar por la repentina llegada de…

-Sakura-Micado mirando a su hermana

-Micado-Sakura sorprendida

-SAKURA-dos chicas iguales a Sakura **quienes se le lanzaban a abrazarla**

-Kanon, Karol hermanas-Sakura abrazando a las nombradas

-cuanto tiempo Sakura-Kanon sonriendo

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Karol con una sonrisa

-Sakura ha pasado tanto tiempo-Micado con una dulce expresión

-Micado también te extrañe pero mira-Sakura acercándose a Syo-él es Syo del que tanto te hable-

-Sakura-Micado con un aura maligna

-genial-Kanon con una expresión de molestia

-ya llego el rey demonio de sangre fría-Karol alejándose de Micado

-Micado que te pasa-Sakura sonriendo

-DIME QUIEN ES EL PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA TI CUANTO SABE DE TI PORQUE LO SABE Y DESDE CUANDO SON NOVIOS-Micado hablando muy rápido

-Micado respira-Kanon deteniendo a su hermano

-no te ara bien a menos de que escribas sobre un hermano celoso-Karol sonriendo

-Micado tranquilo Syo y yo…-Sakura sin terminar

-AUN ERES MUY JOVEN PARA TENER UNA RELACION SAKURA KURUMA DIME QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO DESDE QUE NO NOS VEMOS-Micado hablando aún más rápido

-Micado ya soy mayor y…-Sakura sin terminar ya que su hermano estaba con el orgullo decaído-Onii-san-

-Sakurita porque-Micado mirando a su hermana

-Micado que importa si Syo trato de hacerle cosas perves a Sakura-Kanon al lado de Sakura

-y que importa si Syo le hizo cosas perves a Sakura-Karol al lado de Sakura

-eh en verdad…-Sakura sin terminar

-SAKURA QUE FUE LO QUE PASO MIENTRAS NO NOS VIMOS-Micado hablando rápido

-Micado respira no es lo que piensas-Sakura tratando de controlar a su hermano

-TU IDIOTA QUE LE HICISTE A MI SAKURA-Micado quien era detenido por sus hermanas

-yo solo soy su…-Syo sin terminar ya que Sakura se llevó a Micado para tranquilizarlo

-quien lo diría nunca lo había visto haci-Kanon sonriendo

-si es tan divertido-Karol con una gran sonrisa-y dinos eres el amigo de Sakurita cierto-

-si lo soy porque-Syo mirando a las hermanas de Sakura

-sabes…-Kanon sin terminar

-…que nos diferencia-Karol terminando la oración

-Kanon tiene las puntas de un tono de color azul-Syo señalando a Kanon-Karol de un tono naranja y Sakura de un tono rosa-

-INCREIBLE LO SUPO-Kanon y Karol al mismo tiempo

-eh-Syo sin comprender

-mira Sakura siempre rechaza las propuestas de los chicos por una razón…-Kanon sonriendo

-…y es que nunca la diferencian de nosotras pero tú lo hiciste un segundo-Karol con alegría

-y que tiene eso-Syo sin comprender

-POR ELLO TE ODIA MICADO-las gemelas sonriendo

-listo Micado ya está tranquilo-Sakura sonriendo

-si lo estoy-Micado mirando con odio a Syo

-Syo que tal si ya regresamos-Sakura sonriendo dulcemente

-claro-Syo sonrojado

-QUE LINDO-ambas gemelas sonriendo

-Tsk…-Micado muy molesto

En el transcurso de llegada Micado no dejaba de mirar con odio a Syo provocando que él le tuviera miedo pero al llegar a la residencia pudo descansar de su nuevo temor el hermano de Sakura

-ADIOS SAKURITA NO LE HAGAS COSAS PERVES SYO-CHAN-ambas gemelas sonriendo

-Sakura ya sabes usa el gas pimienta-Micado mirando a su hermana y retirándose

-Micado es algo extraño no lo crees Syo-Sakura sonriendo

-lo hace porque él te quiere-Syo mirando a Sakura

-ya veo pero nunca la había hecho con mis amigos-Sakura sin entender

-pero yo si siento algo por ti-Syo en voz baja

-qué te pasa yo-Sakura mirando a Syo

-no, no es nada-Syo sonrojado

-bueno mejor ay que descansar mañana será otro día-Sakura sonriendo

-si-Syo con una tierna expresión

HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA espero que le haya gustado XD hasta la otra


	24. 24-la audicion de Masato

Soy penosos, serios y mi pareja favorita XD si Soy Masato y Misuki disfrútenlos XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 24. La audición de Masato

Hoy sería el día en el que los ojipelizafiro tendrían una audición pero no sabrían que les esperaba

En la habitación de Masato y Misuki

-Misuki dime que es lo que te pasa-Masato mirando a Misuki

-solo tengo que estar concentrada en una cosa te veo después-Misuki **saliendo de la habitación**

-Misuki-Masato mirando como Misuki salía

En unos cuantos instantes los chicos y chicas llegaron para una cuestión desconocida

-dime Masato donde esta Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-salió hace unos minutos-Masato **sentándose en su cama**

-ya veo-Rem bol con tristeza

-ahh es un guion-Itoki tomando el guio que tenía Masato

-Masa-san estarás en un programa-Icchigo sonriendo

-primero adicionare-Masato con seriedad

-ya veo pero el titulo me llama la atención-Icchigo mirando el guion

-si siento que lo eh visto entes pero en donde-Taranee mirando a Icchigo

-veamos que dice-Tokiya **abriendo el guion**

Teatro mental de los chicos y chicas

Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser en la edad media en Japón donde se paseaban por el lugar…

-abran paso, abran paso lord Ren está en camino-Natsuki sonriendo

Mientras que Ren acompañado de Rem bol venían caminando a tras de Natsuki y Nayatsuki quienes al parecer eran sus guardaespaldas.

En ese instante apareció Syo corriendo en la dirección donde caminaban

-VENGARE A MI MADRE-Syo con la espada

-''vengar'' no es muy repentino-Nayatsuki **quien lo detuvo y le apuntaba con su espada**

-bien hecho-Natsuki sonriendo

-Syo-san-Sakura con miedo

-no debes derramar la sangre de los inocentes-Masato quien estaba atrás de ellos

-déjemelo a mí, mi lord-Natsuki sacando su espada y corriendo en dirección de Masato pero fue detenido ya que Masato estaba a un centímetro de atravesarlo con su espada

-no puede ser humano-Nayatsuki sorprendida

-qué velocidad-Rem bol abrazando a Ren

-vámonos-Ren mirando a Rem bol en ese instante los cuatro corrieron a gran velocidad mientras dejaban a Syo aún tirado en el piso

-estas bien-Masato ayudando a Syo

-si-Syo quien era acompañado por Itoki, Icchigo y Sakura

-pudiste haber muerto Syo-san-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-si Syo-Icchigo mirando a su amigo

-vamos-Itoki ayudando a su amigo

Para ese momento ya se encontraban en lo que parecía ser la casa de Syo 'NA ya saben la siguiente escena'

-mi madre murió por culpa de ellos y yo…yo no pude vengarla-Syo quien era abrazado por Sakura

-tranquilo-Itoki mirando a Syo

-todo estará bien-Icchigo tratando de calmar a su amigo

-tratare de ayudarte-Masato con seriedad

'NA escena 3' Masato parecía estar acompañado de Misuki en una casa de esa época

-dime porque…-Misuki mientras lloraba

-ya te dije que quiero protegerte-Masato tratando de no mirar las lágrimas de Misuki

-pero yo siempre te eh querido-Misuki levantándose-siempre-

-solo quiero protegerte-Masato dándole la espalda a Misuki

-no me importa morir con tal de estar a tu lado-Misuki mientras abrazaba por de tas a Masato

Fin del teatro mental.

-esto si se parece con nosotros en la historia-Itoki sonriendo

-más en la escena del aldeano-Icchigo sonriendo

-yo creo que te queda mejor ser un aldeano que un samurái Syo-chan-Natsuki sonriendo

-y porque lo dices-Syo mirando a Natsuki

-veamos-Rem bol leyendo el guion-aquí dice que Masato tiene que abrazar a la protagonista-

-su trauma fue superado-Ren sonriendo

-y sella su amor con un beso-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh-Masato con molestia

-déjame ver-Ren leyendo-el samurái toma en sus brazos a su amada la abraza y sella su amor con un beso… esto es sencillo-

-es cierto-Rem bol sonriendo

-no puedo besar a alguien que no conozco-Masato molestándose

-pero si es actuación-Taranee con una sonrisa

-es cierto-Tokiya sonriendo

-solo debes tomarla en tus brazos y decírselo-Natsuki abrazando a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-es cierto-Syo sonriendo

-mira es un ejemplo-Sakura **señalando a Natsuki**

-siempre te eh querido siempre-Nayatsuki con ternura

-y lo sellaremos-Natsuki abrazando a Nayatsuki

-lo ves-Icchigo sonriendo

-eh Masato-Itoki mirando que Masato ya no estaba

-que le paso-Taranee mirando a todos lados

-mejor busquémoslo-Tokiya tomando la mano de Taranee

En lo que los chicos y chicas buscaban a Masato la noche llego rápido y como de costumbre Misuki y Masato solo de desearon las buenas noches

-listo-Masato quien terminaba de escribir

Al día siguiente los chicos y chicas estaban en el cuarto de Misuki pero estaban algo preocupados-as- ya que encontraron una hoja un tanto extraña

-qué es esto-Taranee mirando la hoja que decía 'Hijirikawa Masato abrazo'

-no lose lo encontré esta mañana-Misuki mirando atentamente la hoja

-y si mejor lo ayudamos-Itoki sonriendo

-tienes razón Itoki…oye Misuki… eh-Icchigo mirando que Misuki ya no estaba

-ADONDE DIABLOS FUE-todos al mismo tiempo

Mientras con Misuki ella salió lo más rápido que podía ya que tenía que ensayar para la audición que tendría tal vez sonara algo egoísta pero quería estar sola

-_'como te lo prometí Guilbert daré lo mejor de mí'-Misuki mientras __**leía el guion**_

En unos instantes Masato ya estaba en el salón de prácticas pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría…

-Masato que bueno que llegaste-Icchigo sonriendo

-que pasa-Masato sin comprender

-te ayudaremos con la actuación-Sakura sonriendo

-creíste que no te ayudaríamos-Tokiya vestido con un kimono

-porque estas vestido haci-Masato con escalofríos

-veras Misuki desapareció porque estará ocupada haci que…-Icchigo sonriendo

-Tokiya le hará de Mujer-Taranee abrazando a Tokiya

-yo preferiría que fuera Misuki-Masato en voz baja

-ahh haci que quieres que sea Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno yo…-Masato sonrojándose-mejor comencemos-

-bien-todos al mismo tiempo

En ese mismo instante comienza la actuación

-será mejor que te olvides de mí no soy un hombre que puede corresponderte-Masato con seriedad

-porque si yo siempre te eh querido siempre-Tokiya derramando lagrimas

-...-Masato mirando a Tokiya

-Tokiya es increíble-Taranee sonriendo

-bien ahora abrázala perdón abrázalo-Sakura sonriendo

Pero no sucedió ya que a Masato le dio como que un poco de pena 'NA más bien asco XD' abrazar a su amigo provocando que se enfadara y volvieran a comenzar desde el principio

Ya era el momento donde Masato tenía que abrazarla-o- pero…

-lo siento Ichinose-Masato dándole la espalada-pero yo solo te veo como amigo-

-pero si es actuación-Tokiya sorprendido

-quien lo dirían no lo lograron-Céfiro con desilusión

-que mal eh-Cecil mirando como Misuki salía de la sala

Con Misuki

-_'Masato me has decepcionado yo pensé que tomarías una audición con seriedad-Misuki mientras caminaba_

_-'pero porque me es tan familiar esa escena NO, NO PUEDE SER'-Misuki entrando a su cuarto_

_-_no es verdad-Misuki **sentándose en su cama**

-Misuki-las chicas sonriendo

-eh para que el kimono-Misuki sin entender

-ya verás-Rem bol sonriendo

-ALEJANSE DE MI-Misuki gritando

Mientras con los chicos

Los chicos estaban un tanto confusos ya que no sabían porque las chicas le quitaron tan rápido el kimono a Tokiya y porque salieron corriendo de esa manera

-Masato-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-creemos que esto de ayudar-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-Nayatsuki quítate los lentes haci si entrara Misuki-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki

-es cierto Sayatsuki es para estas ocasiones-Nayatsuki **quitándose los lentes**-Misuki-

-LAEJATE SAYATSUKI-Misuki gritando

-listo-Sayatsuki **colocándose los lentes**

Mientras que los chicos sonreían Masato estaba rojo ya que Misuki vestía con un kimono de color amarillo con una cinta roja, su cabello estaba recogido excepto en dos mechones que estaba al frente aparte de sus flecos y con un broche de flor muy hermoso

-Misuki-Masato sonrojado

-vas a querer que te ayude sí o no-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-si-Masato con una dulce sonrisa

Los chicos y chicas estaban como audiencia esperando que diera inicio la tan esperada escena cuando…

-debes olvidarte de mí no soy un hombre que puede corresponder tus sentimientos-Masato con seriedad

-pero yo siempre te eh querido siempre-Misuki mientras derramaba lágrimas

-Misuki es increíble-Itoki sonriendo

-ahora solo tiene que abrazarla-Icchigo sonriendo

-no me importa si tengo que morir con tal de estar a tu lado ya que te amo-Misuki aun llorando

-y lo sellaremos-Masato abrazando a Misuki-de esta manera-

-tu puedes-todos al mismo tiempo en voz baja

El tan ansiado momento estaba a punto de ser realidad cuando la llegada de los menos esperados siempre tiene que ser

-IIIIIDIIIIIOOOOTAAAAAAA-Jacob **lanzándole un libro**

-buen tiro hermano-Edward **acomodándose los lentes**

-gracias-Jacob sonriendo tiernamente

-primos-Misuki mirando sus primos

-Misuki que bien sabes no podemos descuidarte ni por un segundo-Hirato sonriendo

-Hirato-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-si pero hasta pera ensayar tenemos que protegerte-Dante quien era detenido por Orión

-correcto pero hermanito no te sobresaltes-Orión sonriendo

-NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO SI ESTE PERVERTIDO TRATA DE BESAR A NUSTRA MISUKI-Dante hablando rápidamente

-tranquilo Dante-Misuki tranquilizando a su primo

-tratare-Dante con un ligero tic en el ojo

-siempre tienes que ser haci Dante-san-un chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa azul y zapatos negros

-Rosa bel-Misuki mirando a la chica

-cuanto tiempo prima-Rosa bel sonriendo

-no me saludaras Misuki-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón blanco, playera de manga larga azul marino y botas cafés

-Jack primo-Misuki sonriendo

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-ellos son Jack y Rosa bel son conocidos por…-Misuki sin terminar

-el sol-Jack sonriendo

-y la luna-Rosa bel con una sonrisa

-pero no importa ahora Misuki mañana es tu audición cierto-Jack sonriendo

-recuerda Misuki que…-Rosa bel susurrándole

-si-Misuki con una sonrisa

-eh-Masato sin comprender

Al día siguiente

Ya era hoy era por fin el día donde Masato y Misuki tendrían su audición en la cual tendrían que…

-muy bien inicien-un señor mirando a Masato

-adelante-una señora sonriendo

-eh-Masato sorprendido

-ah-Misuki mirando a Masato

-comiencen-ambos sonriendo

La actuación comenzó Masato decía sus líneas con perfección y Misuki interpretaba la mujer que se enamoró de un samurái y era perfecto amor prohibido

-y lo sellare de esta forma-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-_'si tan solo supieras que yo no me debo de enamorar ahora siento lo que la protagonista lo que se siente el dolor y sabor del amor prohibido'-Misuki mientras cedían ante el beso de Masto_

-perfecto están contratados-ambos

-arigato-los ojipelizafiro sonriendo

En lo que ambos regresan a la residencia el trayecto era callado algo que molestaba a Masato ya que no sabía si Misuki se molestó con él por la audición o porque la beso pero tenía que calmarse y no hacer la pregunta que la aria enojar aún más

-Misuki dime porque tus primos…-Masato sin terminar

-Jack y Ro son gemelos-Misuki mirando a Masato

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-veras la mayoría piensan que soy novios cuando en realidad son hermanos-Misuki con una sonrisa-ellos siempre se han llevado bien y lo envidio-

-Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-ya que haci era mi relación con Guilbert por ello la envidio-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-Misuki recuerda que tú hermano aún no muere-Masato **tomando la mano de Misuki**

-Masato-Misuki sonrojándose

-ya que si mantienes su recuerdo aun seguirá vivo-Masato con una sonrisa

-gracias Masato-Misuki abrazando a Masato

-Misuki todo estará bien-Masato abrazando a Misuki

Al llegar a la residencia los primos y amigas de Misuki la esperaban y Masato los chicos y al saber que lo lograron estaban felices bueno casi todos

-Misuki felicidades claro que siempre logras lo que quieres-Rosa bel sonriendo

-como mi dulce Ro dice siempre lo logras-Jack abrazando a Rosa bel

-MALDITO PERVERIDO-Dante quien era detenido por todos los hombres

-dante respira no es bueno y menos para un cantante-Hirato mientras tomaba té

-Hirato-san no nos haría mal si Dante fuera más tranquilo y menos impulsivo-Orión sonriendo

-lo malo es que nunca se tiene lo que se desea-Edward **mientras se acomodaba sus lentes**

-QUE ME QUIERES DECIR EDWARD-CHAN-Jacob molestándose

-nada, nada Jacob-Edward con una sonrisa

-Masato me alegra que tú seas mi compañero-Misuki sonriendo tiernamente-arigato-

-Misuki-masato sonrojándose

-que linda es Misuki-Hirato sonriendo

-es tan tierna-Dante con una sonrisa

-y pensar que es por Masato que linda-Jacob sonriendo

-POR MASATO-todo los primos de Misuki quienes eran detenidos por Rosa bel y Jack

-respiren primos respiren-los rubios sonriendo

-eh-los ojipelizafiro sin comprender

QUE LINDOS SON LOS OJIPELIZAFIRO XD hasta la otra GRAAAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIASSSSSS POR LEER XD


	25. 25-respira Natsuki es decir Satsuki

La verdad es que últimamente estoy un poco preocupada por lo de la firma de calificaciones y los exámenes hay veces que no sé qué hacer y lo peor del caso mi propia madre dice que lo que hago es una pérdida de tiempo DX cuanto me apoyan mis familiares bueno solo ella dice eso los demás están contentos pero XD mientras me animo les dejo a esta linda parejita

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo Natsuki es decir Satsuki

Otro día más en el cual las parejas están un poco preocupadas por el extraño comportamiento de Nana mí y de Hijiro ya que están más extraños de lo normal pero eso no importaba ahora ya que debían enfocarse en lo más importante sus careras como ídolos

-Natsuki-san buenos días-Nayatsuki con un tierna sonrisa

-buenos días-Natsuki sonrojado

-escuche la buena noticia felicidades Natsuki-en esa última oración Nayatsuki abrazo a Natsuki

-eh-Natsuki sin comprender

-que te tomaran fotografías para promocionar una línea de ropa eso es genial Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-gracias Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-vamos ay que decirles a los chicos y chicas-Nayatsuki **tomando la mano de Natsuki**

-si-Natsuki con una tierna sonrisa

Ambos caminaron en busca de ambos grupos de ídolos de los cuales no fue tan difícil averiguar su ubicación ya que estaban en los jardines en lo que parecía ser una reunión sin los rubios

-y bien que es lo que pasa-Ren mirando a las chicas

-chicos hoy quiero que sean en extremo delicados con Nayatsuki-Misuki con seriedad

-porque Misuki-Masato sin comprender

-hoy es…-Misuki sin terminar

-el día cuando el gran y primer amor de Nayatsuki murió haci que no menciones nada que tenga que ver con… conque era Misuki-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-era con el violín, profesor, guapo, Ikki-san, muerte, malo, Sayatsuki, asesinato, estudio, esfuerzo…-Sakura con una gran lista de palabras

-en fin no hay que lastimar más de lo normal a Nayatsuki hecho-Misuki mirando a su amigo

-hecho-los chicos sonriendo

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-las chicas sin comprender

_-'si Ikki-san murió hoy'-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki_

_-'porque diablos no nos tomamos las molestias de hacer que se sienta bien si está muy feliz'-Rem bol con una falsa sonrisa_

_-'haci que se dio cuenta'-Misuki mirando a su amiga_

-ya saben la buena noticia-Nayatsuki **quien tomaba de la mano a Natsuki**

-que-las chicas sin comprender

-Natsuki promocionara una línea de ropa-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-sí y me dijeron que era por mi actitud madura, fuerte y fría-Natsuki sonriendo

-madura-Masato sin comprender e imaginándose a Natsuki jugando con pio-chan

-fuerte-Ren imaginado a Natsuki jugando en la playa como niño pequeño

-fría-Tokiya imaginándose a Natsuki con muchos animales diciendo ''que son tiernos''

-que farsa-todos al mismo tiempo

-eh-los rubios sin comprender

-bueno nos vemos después-Natsuki sonriendo

-no es genial-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si pero nada de eso es cierto Natsuki es lo contrario a todo lo que dijo-Rem bol con una expresión de burla

-ya lose pero porque le….Satsuki-Nayatsuki reaccionando

-es cierto-las chicas+ Syo

-que-los chicos sin comprender

-bueno es que…-Sakura mirando a los chicos

-y si mejor les decimos-Syo mirando a las chicas

-buena idea-Sakura sonriendo

-lo que pasa es que…-Syo mirando a los chicos

-QUE CAMBIA SU PERSONALIDAD CUANDO SE QUIA LOS LENTES-los chicos sorprendidos

-que no ya lo sabían-Misuki mirando a los chicos

-la verdad no-Masato mirando a Misuki

-que haremos Satsuki es lo contrario a Natsuki-Nayatsuki preocupándose

-si Satsuki es un violento, demente, compulsivo, obsesivo, buen compositor pero un demente y sicópata-Céfiro con seriedad

-y que haremos-Cecil sin comprender por completo el tema

-no lose Natsuki no recuerda nada de lo que hace mientras es Satsuki-Nayatsuki con la mirada en el piso

-ya se Nayatsuki que tal si lo acompañas en la sesión de fotografía-Misuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-si eso hare-Nayatsuki **sonriendo y retirándose**

-Misu el problema será que pasa si llega Sayatsuki-Sakura mirando a su amiga

-…-Misuki sin saber que hacer-que tiene mañana que hacer-

-porque Misu-san-Céfiro sin comprender

-si llega Sayatsuki será peor que Natsuki ya que varias ocasiones hemos visto como Satsuki es vulnerable ante Nayatsuki o Sayatsuki-Misuki con seriedad-no podemos dejar que pase lo mismo que el año pasado-

-que paso el años pasado-Ren sin comprender

- es clasificado Ren clasificado-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-ya se este es el plan…-Sakura mirando a sus amigos

Al día siguiente

Natsuki ya se encontraba en el parque de la cuidad escribiendo las letras de la canción que Haruka de le dio y al mismo tiempo esperando a Nayatsuki ya que ella le dijo que lo acompañaría.

Con el paso de los minutos Nayatsuki llego con una sonrisa ya que estaba contenta y un poco preocupada por Natsuki ya que si Satsuki hacia su repentina aparición destrozaría el lugar en unos de sus arranques de ira

-Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki con una tierna expresión

-Nayatsuki que bien que llegaste-Natsuki con un leve sonrojo

-…-Nayatsuki solo de dio una linda sonrisa

Después de eso ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino ya que tenían que llagar para la sesión fotográfica de Natsuki.

Una vez ahí todo iba un tanto bien pero el fotógrafo le decía a Natsuki si podía ser un poco más ''salvaje'' como en unas ocasiones que lo vio.

Con el paso del tiempo llego el momento de un descanso Natsuki y Nayatsuki se encontraban en la azotea del lugar para poder comer ya que era la hora del almuerzo

-Natsuki que pasa-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-no lose pero siento que cuando me llamaron no era a mi específicamente si no alguien más que se parece a mí-Natsuki con tristeza-ya sé si me quito los lentes mi aura cambiara-

-Natsuki espera-Nayatsuki asustada pero Natsuki no la escucho ya que en ese momento no era Natsuki sino Satsuki –Natsuki-san-

-soy Satsuki niña tonta-Satsuki mirando con odio a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki es decir Satsuki espera-Nayatsuki tratando de detener a Satsuki-adonde crees que vas-

-a terminar la sesión de Natsuki-Satsuki mientras caminaba

-Satsuki deja que Natsuki haga las cosas por sí mismo ya que por tu maldita culpa se siente débil-Nayatsuki molestándose

-todo lo que yo hago es para proteger a Natsuki de personas como tú que se acerca a él, le dan confianza y lo terminan traicionando-Satsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-YO JAMAS LO TRAISIONARIA YA QUE LO AMO-Nayatsuki molestándose

-cómo puedo saberlo-Satsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-de esta manera-Nayatsuki quien besa a Satsuki el solo se sorprende en tan acto ya que nunca se lo espero y mucho menos de aquella niña que parecía ser tan inocente

-amo a Natsuki y cómo eres parte dé él también te amo Satsuki-san-Nayatsuki con una tierna sonrisa

-Nayatsuki-Satsuki sonrojado

En ese bello momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento llego provocando que a Nayatsuki se le cayeran los lentes haciendo la llegada de Sayatsuki

-Nayatsuki-Satsuki confundido

-escucha idiota mi nombre es Sayatsuki y yo solo quiero que Nayatsuki este a salvo de hipócritas como tú y nunca me escuchas NUNCA dejare que tú la lastimes-Sayatsuki con odio

-Sayatsuki eres un idiota Nayatsuki esta… -Satsuki sin terminar

-su apariencia tierna no es cierta ya que por culpa de miserables termino perdiendo a su primer gran amor y lo peor del caso TU TE PERECES AL QUE MATO A IKKI-SAN-Sayatsuki **señalando a Satsuki**

-Nayatsuki dinos que tal eh-las chicas con los chicos mirando a los rubios que no tenían puestas sus gafas

-SAYATSUKI Y SATSUKI-todos asustados

-Sakura dame los lentes de Nayatsuki para…-Misuki sin terminar ya que Sayatsuki rompió los lentes

-lo lamento ''Misu-san'' pero yo tengo asuntos que terminar-Sayatsuki con una sonrisa

-alto Sayatsuki-Misuki **deteniéndola tomándola del brazo**

-SUELTAME IDIOTA-Sayatsuki **golpeando y alejando a Misuki quien cae al suelo** asustando a todos

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-Masa no quiero que se acerquen esto…se tornara color rojo-Misuki levantándose

-ahh la niña aún tiene fuerza me sorprende que aun puedas ser fuerte después de la muerte de tu estúpido y mediocre hermano-Sayatsuki con una sonrisa

-no…no…TE PERMINO QUE TE REFIERA DE ESA MANERA A GUILBERT-Misuki **apunto de golpear a Sayatsuki solo que ella mueve su cabeza y Misuki golpea la pared dejando una gran grieta**

-la niña es fuerte que lindo-Sayatsuki sonriendo burlonamente

-maldita-Misuki **tratando de golpear nuevamente a Sayatsuki**

-MISUKI-Rem bol preocupada

-porque siempre pasa esto-Taranee molestándose

-que pasara Misuki la vencerá cierto-Satsuki mirando el combate sin fin

-no nunca lo ahh logrado-Sakura con tristeza

-porque es muy fuerte-Masato preocupándose

-NO Sayatsuki y Misuki tienen el mismo nivel de fuerza por ello nadie gana-Sakura con molestia

-que pasara-Satsuki con un poco de preocupación

-tendremos que esperar hasta que se les terminen las fuerzas-Sakura **tomando la mano de Syo**

-Sakura-Syo preocupándose

-solo esperemos que…-Sakura sin terminar por la repentina llegada de Agni, Sebastián y Soma

-Nayatsuki-san ya eh-Agni mirando el combate

-otra vez no, no es justo-Sebastián con una sonrisa burlona

-Soma ya sabes que hacer-Agni sonriendo

-si mi señor-Soma con una reverencia

En ese momento Soma saco unos lentes nuevos y corrió hacia la dirección de Sayatsuki esperando a Misuki lograra distraerla y al hacer aprovecho en ese momento y le coloco de nuevo los lentes para que regresara Nayatsuki

-lo siento Misuki -Nayatsuki sonrojada por la pena

-no importa ya que regresaste-Misuki con una sonrisa falsa

-Misu-san arigato-Nayatsuki abrazando a Misuki

-y luego dicen que yo soy la bipolar-Céfiro con una sonrisa

-lo siento-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Nayatsuki-Satsuki quien abrazo a Nayatsuki-me preocupe tanto por ti-

-Satsuki-san-Nayatsuki correspondiendo al abrazo

-no me vuelvas a preocupar haci por favor-Satsuki abrazando a Nayatsuki como si se la fueran a arrebatar

-lo prometo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-los chicos sorprendidos ya que Satsuki nunca se preocupa por los demás solo por Natsuki y por sí mismo

-Agni me puedes dar los lentes de sol-Sebastián mirando a Agni

-claro-Agni sonriendo

-Satsuki ponte estos haci Natsuki podrá hacer la sesión-Sebastián sonriendo

-si-Satsuki colocándose los lentes-eh que pasó-

-Natsuki-san ay que volver-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si-Natsuki con una tierna sonrisa

Ambos grupos de ídolos ingresaron a el edificio para ver la sesión fotográfica de Natsuki la cual salió de maravilla ya que Natsuki logro una fotografías increíbles.

Al regresar a la residencia Natsuki se sentía extraño ya que sentía como si Nayatsuki le dijo algo muy importante y se lo termino perdiendo por alguna tontería pero trato de recordar pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que no sabía que paso.

En los jardines todos meno Natsuki y Nayatsuki se habían retirado pero se quedaron un rato a apreciar las bellas imágenes de los jardines.

-Nayatsuki dime eras feliz-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-con tigo si-Nayatsuki sonriendo tiernamente

-arigato-Natsuki sonrojado

-dime Natsuki si tuvieras una personalidad como la mía…-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-ya sabes que amo a Sayatsuki y a ti-Natsuki aun rojo

-sabes si tuvieras una personalidad como la mía yo también la amaría-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-Natsuki sin comprender

-que no importa si tienes 20 personalidades diferentes yo las amare por igual tanto como a ti Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eso me alegra-Natsuki sonriendo

-_'Natsuki y Satsuki los amo y siempre los amare'-Nayatsuki sonriendo_

_-'Nayatsuki no importa que tan diferente sea Sayatsuki yo las amare por igual ya que ambas son la misma'-Natsuki mirando tiernamente a Nayatsuki_

HASTA A QUI QUEDA adiós y hasta la próxima XD no se pierdan a la próxima pareja quien será no lose pero si quieren saber lo sabrán en no lose un mes o una año XD es broma será pronto


	26. 26-recuerda que estoy a tu lado

Es tiempo de una de la parejas de color violeta XD veamos que planean hoy Tokiya y Taranee

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo que estoy a tu lado

Una mañana común y corriente parecía ser para todos menos para Taranee ya que ella se encontraba con la alegría o el humor por el suelo no tenía ni ganas de levantarse de la cama pero tenía que ya que como siempre no quería preocupar a Tokiya

-HASTA CUANDO DIABLOS VAS A SEGUIR HACI-se escuchaba al manayer regañar a Taranee por el teléfono

-ya sabes porque Meca-Taranee aun en la cama

-YA LOSE PERO NECESITAMOS A TSUBASA-Meca

-ya lose solo me…-Taranee sin terminar

-TE ESPERO ESTOY FUERA DE TU CUARTO-Meca

-si-Taranee **colgando**-valla problema-

Taranee de mala gana obedecía las ordenes de su manayer ya que tenía que hacer lo de la doble vida como Tsubasa pero cada día del año aún tenía por el trauma de lo que paso

-ya estoy lista Meca-Taranee mirando a su manayer

-bien vámonos-el manayer **cargando en unos de sus hombros** **a Taranee** él era de cabello rubio, ojos de color esmeralda, tés blanca, alto, vestido con un esmoquin

-bien-Taranee sin ganas

En unos pocos minutos salieron de la residencia para dirigirse en el auto del manayer hacia su destino.

Con el paso de los minutos llegaron a un set de grabación donde tendría que grabar un nuevo video musical como Tsubasa algo que al parecer le molestaba ya que le resultaba cansado tener que cambiar de personalidad cada que su manayer se lo pedía

-señorita Tsubasa aquí está su vestuario-un chico **dándole la ropa a Taranee**

-bien-Taranee con frialdad

-Tsubasa date prisa después tendremos una sesión de fotografía-el manayer mirando a Taranee

-están las entradas aseguradas, los guardias en posiciones y te aseguraste que en la sesión…-Taranee sin terminar

-como cada año del mismo día si-Meca sonriendo

-bien-Taranee **entrando a su camerino**

Después de que ''Tsubasa'' estuviera lista comenzaron con la grabación del video como de costumbre Taranee actuaba con frialdad con los demás pera que el video fuera realista y no la reconocieran ya que su otra personalidad era una simple farsa

-buen trabajo Tsubasa-Meca sonriendo

-ya se-Tsubasa sin darle importancia

-pero por sobre todo el vestuario quedo perfecto-Meca sonriendo

-como siempre-Tsubasa mirando su vestuario que consistía en un vestido algo corto de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, con el cabello suelto pero con un broche pequeño de mariposa negra

-bien cámbiate para seguir con lo siguiente-Meca **mirando su reloj**

-si Meca-Tsubasa retirándose

Al paso de unos minutos ''Tsubasa'' ya estaba lista para irse pero como de costumbre para ese día se escondía detrás de su manayer-amigo quien como de costumbre la protegía por que la consideraba algo muy especial

-lista Taranee… es decir Tsubasa-Meca sonriendo

-si-Taranee mirando hacia la ventana

-Taranee ya sabes que no me gusta verte haci-Meca mirando a Taranee

-ya se pero cada día de este mes de cada año será haci-Taranee con tristeza

-comprendo pero también en la sesión de fotos estarán con alguien-Meca sonriendo

-déjame adivinar será un nuevo ídolo que quiere salir en una fotografía con Tsubasa-Taranee sin darle importancia

-bueno no tan nuevo pero creo que ya lo conoces es hermano de tu ''amigo''-Meca en la última **palabra apretaba el volante de auto con fuerza **

-amigo no se de quien hablas pero mejor lo veo-Taranee sin apartar la vista de la ventana

En el transcurso hacia la sesión de fotografía comenzó a llover haciendo recordar amargos momentos a Taranee pero eso no le impidió tener que cumplir con su deber de Tsubasa y decidió ser fuerte y tratar de olvidar el pasado.

Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la sesión de fotografía donde Taranee o Tsubasa tuvo que usar un vestuario igual como el que uso en el video pero al comenzar la sesión se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-debes de ser Tsubasa-Hayato sonriendo como de costumbre

-lo soy-Tsubasa con frialdad-que hace este inútil aquí-

-Tsubasa él es Hayato y saldrá con tigo en las fotografías-Meca sonriendo

-Meca tu trabajo es decirme con que tontos tendré que trabajar no darme las sorpresas a último minuto-Tsubasa mirando a Meca

-lo siento Tsubasa-Meca sonriendo

-bien terminemos para que me pueda ir-Tsubasa con frialdad

-Tsubasa-san-Hayato sonriendo

-que-Tsubasa mirando a Hayato

-no seas mala con migo-Hayato **susurrándole al oído acto que sonrojo a ''Tsubasa''**

-comencemos con la sesión-Tsubasa sonrojada

-bien-todos con una sonrisa

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la sesión de fotografía un rayo sonó con gran fuerza provocando que la luz se fuera dejando a todos a oscuras

-TSUBASA-Meca preocupado-donde estas-

-_'Meca te necesito tengo miedo'-Taranee __**serrando los ojos y cubriéndose los oídos**_

-te dije que siempre te protegería-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

_-'Tokiya'-Taranee __**mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Tokiya**_

-siempre te protegeré-Tokiya abrazando más fuerte a Taranee

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose

-siempre-en esa última oración Tokiya beso a Taranee dulcemente en la oscuridad

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la luz regresara y que todos se encontraran con la muy bella escena la cual no dudaron ni por un segundo los fotógrafos en tomar todas las fotos que pudieran y al darse cuenta la pareja se separó lo más rápido que pudo

-vámonos Tsubasa-Meca **tomando la mano de Tsubasa**

-Meca-Tsubasa siguiendo al nombrado

-adiós Tsubasa-san-Hayato con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo a Tsubasa y molesto a Meca

Con el paso de los minutos Meca llevo de regreso a Tsubasa a su casa o más ben donde ella se alojaría por un tiempo desconocido pero el camino era demasiado silencioso y por ello el ambiente era bastante tenso y Tsubasa sé dio valor para córtalo con una canción que ella escribió

-Kokomo kemi mokino korichi caraki-Tsubasa cantando con gran dulzura

-'_Taranee gracias'-Meca con un leve sonrojo_

Taranee continúo cantando hasta que ver que Meca se tranquilizó y eso la hizo sonreír y sonrojar a Meca

-me alegre ver que ya estas tranquilo-Taranee sonriendo

-y yo veo que no es Tsubasa con la que vengo sino que es Taranee-Meca sonriendo

-que gracioso-Taranee sonriendo

-Taranee veo que ya sonríes-Meca con tristeza

-si todos en gracias a ''Hayato''-Taranee sonriendo

-ya veo-Meca con tristeza-Taranee ya llegamos quieres que te acompañe-

-no estoy bien después de todo las chicas estarán con migo-Taranee sonriendo-adiós Meca-

-adiós Taranee-Meca despidiéndose

En ese momento Taranee entro corriendo hacia la residencia ya que no quería mojarse pero al entras se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que encontró una nota que decía.

_**Taranee las chicas y los chicos como veras salimos ya que surgió una situación te contare.**_

_**Syo y Sakura están en una grabación lo mismo con Itoki e Icchigo**_

_**Natsuki acompaño a Nayatsuki a una sesión fotográfica Cecil y Céfiro salieron por una cuestión que tiene que ver con sus reinos por ello los acompaño Soma y Agni, Masato, Sebastián y yo salimos porque como ya sabes Masa y yo estamos en un programa pero Sebastián nos quiso acompañar Ren y Rem bol están en una grabación de un nuevo programa haci que resumiendo todo hoy estarás sola por lo tanto no te asustes ya sé que está lloviendo y que lo más probables es que se valla la luz pero tranquila **_

_**PD. No te asustes aunque sea hoy el día del pasado **_

_**Firma. Misuki Hamimemashita **_

_-'COMO NO ME VOY A ASUSTAR SI ESTOY SOLA'-Taranee __**haciendo bolita la nota**_

-me iré a bañar para poder relajarme-Taranee tratando de controlarse

Al subir las escaleras noto que la lluvia era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había visto decidió no darle importancia y darse un baño pero antes encendió la televisión y se dio cuenta que estaba una película de terror la cual era ''eso'' pero la dejo encendida y se dio un baño dejando escuchar los gritos de terror de los menores por el temor que los acechaba haci que no le tomo importancia y al salir se topó con la escena que más odiaba en la cual era donde salía el payaso donde su cara estaba completamente deformada le dio algo de asco y miedo.

Pero en ese instante la luz se fue y la imagen del payaso con la cara deformada se le quedo en la mente por unos segundos algo que no la asusto tanto pero lo que si la asusto fue escuchar como alguien subía por las escaleras no sabía que hacer solo se escondió bajo las sabanas de su cama esperando que solo fuera su imaginación pero todo no es como ella quería la puerta se abrió y con un relámpago se vio la silueta de la persona Taranee estaba paralizada por el miedo pero…

-Taranee te asuste-Tokiya iluminando con la luz de su celular

-Tokiya-Taranee quien se lanzó a abrazar al nombrado-tenia tanto miedo-

-no te preocupes ahora estoy con tigo-en esa última oración Tokiya beso con gran dulzura a Taranee para poder tranquilizarla lo cual funciono al cabo de unos segundos llego la luz

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojada

-que bien que mi princesa este tranquila-Tokiya sonriendo

-tenia tanto miedo-Taranee abrazando a Tokiya

-te prometí que te protegería y lo hare-Tokiya dándole un beso en la frente

-gracias Tokiya-Taranee con un leve sonrojo

-y dime que…-Tokiya sentándose en la cama junto a Taranee-quien es ese tal Meca-

-mi manayer y amigo-Taranee sin entender

-no creo que solo sea eso-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-porque-Taranee sin comprender

-son cosas mías pero Taranee quiero pedirte un favor-Tokiya sonriendo

-que es Tokiya-Taranee sin comprender

-puedo hacerte compañía-Tokiya susurrándole al oído

-bueno…es…que-Taranee sonrojada

-no me niegues dormir a tu lado-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

-bueno…-Taranee sin terminar

-gracias-Tokiya sonriendo

-cuando te dije que si-Taranee sonrojada

-solo esta vez si-Tokiya con ternura

-bueno…pero…que nadie lo sepa-Taranee sonrojada

-como tú quieras-Tokiya dándole un beso en la mejilla

SOOONNNNNNNN TAN LIIIIINDOOOOOOOOSSS XD hasta al otra mis queridos lectores de esta bella historia XD no dejen de leer y de comentar XD os veo después


	27. 27-respira, respira Ren respira

Este capi está dedicado a todas las fans de la pareja de Ren y Rem bol y también a las que les gustan los celos XD DISFRUTENLO

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 27. Respira, respira Ren respira

Otro día más en el cual las parejas se encontraban en un estado normal FALSO ya que Ren desde anoche a estado controlando sus impulsos de ira

-acaso también me acompañaras hoy-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-sí y lo hare hasta que…-Ren sin terminar

-arigato pero no te quedes atrás-Rem bol mirando a Ren

Ren solo sonrío y le siguió el paso a Rem bol para dirigirse hacia el estudio donde grababan el programa en el cual Rem bol participaba.

En el camino como de costumbre varios chicos se le quedaban viendo a Rem bol mientras caminaba con su usual sonrisa algo que molestaba a Ren ya que nunca le gusto que la miraran de esa manera aunque no le gustara admitirlo siempre se encelaba por ello.

-debe de ser molesto para ti-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-la verdad no era peor en Francia-Rem bol sonriendo

-y porque-Ren sin comprender

-vera Francia es conocida por la ciudad del amor eso implica que la conquista es lo más normal pero lo más aburrido era que siempre pasaba lo mismo-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-y que es lo mismo-Ren sin comprender

-madame héros district-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh-Ren sin comprender

-señorita es la más hermosa del distrito-Rem bol sonriendo

-ya veo-Ren sonriendo

-haci que lo que pasa aquí se me es común-Rem bol con una tierna expresión

-eso explica porque mis técnicas de conquista casi no funcionan-Ren **guiñándole el ojo**

-correcto-Rem bol sonriendo-después de todo cuando creces en el lugar más romántico del mundo todo lo que pasa aquí se te es de lo más común-

-me conseguí un reto por princesa y eso me gusta-Ren sonriendo

-que graciosos Ren muy graciosos-Rem bol con una sonrisa

Con el paso de los minutos lograron llegar al estudio donde gravarían el programa donde Rem bol participaba pero al llegar se encontraron con el compañero de Rem bol

-Rem bol-sama buenos días-un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, tés blanca, alto, vestido con una pantalón negro, una playera blanca de manga larga y zapatos negros

-hola Nacume-Rem bol sonriendo

-ahhhh hoy también viene tu acosador-Nacume sonriendo

-eso parece-Rem bol sonriendo

-Rem bol-Ren molestándose

-lo siento pero me pareció divertido-Rem bol sonriendo

-vamos ya casi comienza la grabación-Nacume sonriendo

-bien-Rem bol sonriendo

Al entrar todos se encontraban colocándose en posiciones para iniciar con la grabación del segundo capítulo de aquel nuevo programa

-listos ACCION-el director mirando a los actores

-_'más vale que no te pases de listo ya que por ello vine para proteger a mi querida Rem bol'-Ren mirando como comenzaban a actuar _

-dime es cierto ese rumor-Rem bol actuando

-el de los vampiros cierto-Nacume sonriendo

-ya sé que es tonto pero todos parecen muy asustados por la alumna que se suicidó-Rem bol mirando a Nacume

-como sabes que fue suicidio-Nacume sonriendo

-asesinato-Rem bol con ingenuidad

-no más bien fue un vampiro y dime que arias si te dijera que…-Nacume sin terminar

-tu eres un vampiro eso es tonto no existen-Rem bol sonriendo

-y como estas tan segura-Nacume con una sonrisa

-bueno…yo-Rem bol mirando a Nacume

_-'como me aburren este tipo de novelas la chica se enamora de él y que en el segundo episodio ella descubre que es un vampiro como odio estas cosas-Ren mirando la actuación de Rem bol-'aunque debo admitir que Rem bol luce sumamente hermosa'-_

-que pasa no pereces asustada-Nacume sonriendo

-y porque habría de-Rem bol mirando a Nacume

-por esto…-Nacume **quien se lanza a Rem bol y queda encima de ella**

-que es lo que haces aléjate idiota-Rem bol tratando de alejarlo

-_'qué diablos hace… claro casi lo olvido parte del guion'-Ren tratando de controlarse_

-como sabes te espere por más de mil años y ahora no te dejare ir por ello serás mía-Nacume **acercándose a los labios de Rem bol**

_-'maldito engendro desgraciado como se atrévele a hacer eso lo mato, si lo mato pero Rem bol se molestara si arruino su escena-Ren controlándose-'debo contra hasta 10'-_

-espero que no te contengas-Nacume sonriendo

_-'mejor hasta 100'-Ren respirando_

-espero que hayas dormido durante estos años ya que con mi presencia no volverás a dormir-Nacume sonriendo

_-será mejor si cuento hasta 1000'-Ren respirando_

-y corte esto dejara a los espectadores con ganas de más-el director sonriendo

-_'gracias un poco más y me lanzaba a ahorcarlo'-Ren respirando con alivio_

-lamento haber sido tan brusco Rem bol-sama-Nacume sonriendo tiernamente **y dándole la mano**

-no importa Nacume-Rem bol sonriendo **y tomando la mano de Nacume para levantarse **

-Rem bol quiero hablar con tigo-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-claro pero sobre que-Rem bol sin comprender

-tu solo sígueme-Ren **llevándose a Rem bol de la mano**

-si-Rem bol siguiendo a Ren

Ren se llevó a Rem bol al otro lado del estudio donde acorralo a Rem bol contra una pared

-que…haces-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-no soporto que alguien más se el dueño de tus labios-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-sabes que es actuación verdad-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-lose pero no puedo soportarlo nunca había sentido esto nunca-Ren **hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Rem bol**

-Ren-Rem bol sonrojándose

-nunca pensé en que un día yo sentiría celos siempre por alguna razón los provocaba pero nunca los sentía-Ren si alejarse de Rem bol

-Ren…yo-Rem bol sonrojada

-ahora se lo cual especial eres para mí-Ren mirando a Rem bol-sabía que te amaba pero no a tal grado-

-Ren-Rem bol sonrojada

-ahora sé que si ese tipo te vuelve a tocar yo no podría resistirlo ya que eres demasiado importante para porque te amo y mucho Rem bol Jinquerio-Ren sonriendo dulcemente

-Ren tranquilo recuerda que es actuación-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero no sé si pueda resistir-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-Ren aquí no-Rem bol alejándose un poco de Ren

-pero si mi princesa no me besa moriré-Ren con una tierna expresión

-tranquilo mi primo es doctor y lograría revivirte-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero yo quiero vivir por lo besos de mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

-pero si lo hago me dejaras en paz-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte-Ren **guiñándole el ojo**

-bien-Rem bol sonrojada

En ese mismo segundo ambos se unieron un calido y tierno beso el cual no querian dar fin pero tubieron que por dos razones una que Rem bol tenia que regresar a la grabacion y por una gran razon más la cual era la más importante de todas el aire casi se les terminaba.

Al concluir con la bella escena Rem bol se alejo de Ren para porder regresar a su grabacion.

-sigamos ahora el capitulo 3-el director mirando a los actores

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Y como desde el inicio comenzaron a gravar solo que esta vez Ren podria estra un poco más tranquilo o eso pensaban ya que antes que comenzaran Rem bol le pidio que saliera del estudio ya que no queria que Macuma fuera acesinado.

Al comcluir por fin Ren logro controlarse bueno solo un poco ya que Nacuma los acompañaria la mitad de camino

-chicos esperen-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-ambos

Al retirarse Rem bol Nacuma sintio un poco de miedo ya que la mirada asesina de Ren lo asustaba y bastante

-Ren-san deja de mirarme-Nacume con algo de miedo

-no quiero-Ren sin dejar de mirarlo

-me molesta que me miren-Nacume con una sonrisa falsa

-entonces to voy a molestar-Ren sin dejar de mirarlo

-por favor Ren-san me molestas-Nacuma sonriedo

-te molestare hasta que Rem bol regrese-Ren sin dejer de mirarlo

-Ren-san mate-Nacume con un poco de miedo

-chicos-Rem bol sonriendo

-arigato Rem bol-sama-Nacuma con alivio

-que pasa pereces asustado-Rem bol **dandole una paleta de hielo**

-y lo estaba-Nacuma **tomando la paleta**

-porque-Rem bol sin compreder

-mejor olvidalo-Nacuma **mientras comia su paleta**

-dime que le pasa Ren-Rem bol **danole la paleta a Ren**

-cosa suyas-Ren **mientras comia su paleta**

-ya veo-Rem bol **comeido su paleta**-oye Nacuma nos vemos en dos días-

-si-Nacuma caminando-ADIOS REN-SAN Y REM BOL-SAMA-

-adiós-ambos

-vamos ay que regresar-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-pareces molesto a caso no te agrada Nacuma-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-la verdad no me agrada-Ren con molestia

-que sincero-Rembol sonriendo sarcasticamente

-no puedo mentir despues de todo el trato de abusar de ti-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-pero si era actuacion-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-lose pero…-Ren sonrojandose

-que celoso-Rem bol mientras caminaba-no bienes-

-si-Ren siguiendole el paso

-por cierto si haci eres con Nacuma no quiera saber como seras con Kida-Rem bol sonriendo

-Kida quien es el-Ren sin comprender

-lo sabras tarde o temprano-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero…-Ren sin saber que decir

-solo reciste-Rem bol dandole un beso en la mejilla

-solo tú me haces feliz lo sabes-Ren sonriendo

-si pero mejor me lo repites cuando regresemos hecho-Rem bol **guiñale el ojo**

-si me princesa-Ren sonriendo

LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD NO SE PIERDAD A CECIL Y CÉFIRO ONEGAII HASTA LA OTRA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA XD


	28. 28-vamos neko di nya

A quien le gustan los Nekos porque es tiempo de la pareja que antes era un neko comencemos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 28. Vamos neko di Nya

Hoy sería un día bastante soleado y tranquilo QUE MALDITA MENTIRA el día estaba lluviosos y completamente nublado pero como seria eso posible si ayer era un día muy hermoso y soleado cada día que pasaba Céfiro tiene más ganas de regresar a su querido reino soleado aunque un poco desierto pero soleado

-maldito pronostico del clima-Céfiro mirando desde su balcón

-hace frio Céfiro mejor entra-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-no es justo yo quería un día soleado como en mi reino-Céfiro sin alejarse del balcón

-haci que extrañas tu reino eh-Cecil mirando que Céfiro ya no estaba-CÉFIIIIIIROOOOOOOOO-

-donde diablos QUE HACES CÉFIRO-Cecil mirando que Céfiro se encontraba en el jardín

-UN NEKO-Céfiro mirando a Cecil desde los jardines

-DIME SALTASTE DESDE ESTA ALTURA-Cecil preocupándose

-SI PORQUE-Céfiro sin darle importancia

-ESPERA YO eh-Cecil mirando que Céfiro ya no estaba

En ese instante Cecil estaba muy preocupado por su querida Céfiro que había saltado desde una gran altura y de tan solo pensar que estaba lastimada le partía el corazón pero en un segundo al abrir la puerta…

-Céfiro-Cecil **quien se lanzaba a abrazar a la nombrada**

-estoy bien-Céfiro con un leve sonrojo

-no me vuelvas a asustar haci Céfiro Aima-Cecil aun preocupado

-si mamá-Céfiro sonriendo

-y…y…y se puede saber porque saltaste-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-como te dije un neko-Céfiro **mostrándole un lindo gato negro de ojos verdes**-cuando lo vi me asuste-

-por el neko-Cecil sonrojado

-si porque se parce a ti-Céfiro **acercándole el gato**-hasta los ojos son iguales dime Cecil que paso cuando eras un gato-

-no pienses mal de mí Céfiro-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-ya sé que no serias capaz de hacer algo como eso pero sus ojos son tan hermosos como los tuyos-Céfiro sonriendo

-Céfiro-Cecil sonrojado

-que pasa Cecil-san-Céfiro con una tierna expresión

-nada, nada-Cecil tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-bien-Céfiro sonriendo

-dime Céfiro enserio quieres regresar a tu reino-Cecil con tristeza

-no ya que estoy con tigo-Céfiro sonriendo

-eh…pero si dijiste que querías volver-Cecil sin comprender

-no dije que me gustaba el clima cálido de mi reino no que quería volver o que ya quieres que sea lo boda-Céfiro **mientras abrazaba el gato**

-bueno…yo-Cecil sonrojado

-tranquilo aún es pronto para el matrimonio-Céfiro sonriendo

-si lose-Cecil sonrojado

-pero…-Céfiro mirando al gato

-pero que-Cecil sin comprender

-qué tal si lo bañamos-Céfiro **abrazando al gato**

-los gatos odian el agua-Cecil sin comprender

-dije que lo bañemos-Céfiro molestándose

-bien-Cecil sonriendo

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a bañar al gato el cual con todas su fuerzas se negaba a tomar el baño pero como siempre Cecil y Céfiro ganaron y el gato estaba completamente limpio y eso hacia feliz a Céfiro

-lo ves no fue tan malo-Céfiro sonriendo

-eh-Cecil sin comprender

-ya sé que no te gusta tomar un baño pero te mojaste y enlodaste y por ello lo necesitabas espero que comprendas Neko-Céfiro sonriendo

-eh-Cecil sin comprender

-eh tienes dueño bueno la lluvia ya paro mejor ve con él o ella-Céfiro **bajando al gato el cual solo se acercó a la ventana y salto**

-adiós-Céfiro sonriendo

-le entendiste-Cecil sin comprender aún

-cuando pasas mucho tiempo con los Nekos y entre ellos comprendes su idioma es sencillo-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo-Cecil sonriendo

-pero no siempre es por querer estar con ellos si no por culpa de otros-Céfiro con tristeza

-por el hechizo-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-si-Céfiro **con la mirada en el piso**

-lo siento Céfiro pero sé que pronto estarás mejor-Cecil acercándose a Céfiro

-porque-Céfiro sin comprender

-ya que-Cecil **mientras abrazaba a Céfiro-**yo tratare de sanar tu dolor lo prometo-

-Cecil-Céfiro sonrojándose-arigato-

-te amo Céfiro-Cecil con una pequeña sonrisa

-también te amo Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

En ese momento ambos se unieron un cálido y tierno beso el cual no quería dar fin pero el aire era un enemigo que termino ganando en ese momento lo cual molesto solo un poco a los dos Nekos bipolares

-Céfiro yo-Cecil sonrojado

-vamos ya paro de llover ay que escalar en los árboles-Céfiro sonriendo

-eh-Cecil sin comprender

-que temes a que yo te gane-Céfiro retando a Cecil

-no es eso solo que-Cecil sin terminar

-que Cecil-san-Céfiro sin comprender

-no podremos ya que como llovió las copas estarán resbalosas y… eh Céfiro-Cecil mirando que Céfiro ya no estaba

-CECIL VAMOS NO SEAS COBARDE-Céfiro ya en los jardines

-VOLVISTE A SALTAR-Cecil preocupándose

-SI-Céfiro con una sonrisa

-_'sí que es extraña pero de todas formas la quiero'-Cecil mirando a Céfiro_

-VAMOS NO SEAS LENTO CECIL-SAN-Céfiro con una sonrisa

-ya veremos-Cecil **saltando desde la ventana**

-_'y eso que pensé que sería aburrido este día pero veo que no'-Céfiro sonriendo_

HASTA aquí queda adiós chicas y unos que otros chicos XD es broma adiós en general no se pierdan el siguiente cap. mejor les dejo un adelanto.

-QUE HARUKA QUE-las chicas sorprendidas

-Micado tranquilo-Sakura con una sonrisa

-COMO QUE UNA CLAVE 2.9-se escuchó el grito de Kida

-bueno es que-Haruka sonrojada

-cómo diablos paso-Misuki mirando a Hijiro-mejor no me des detalle de tan solo pensar me dan escalofríos-

-Hijiro yo pensé que la primera seria Rem bol no Haruka y menos de ti-Céfiro sacudiendo a Hijiro

-QUE PENSABAS QUE YO QUEDARIA EM…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Misuki le cubrió la boca

-los chicos-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-como creen que lo tomen-Hijiro sonrojado

-chicos ya saben que pasa cuando…-Sakura sonrojándose

-cuando que Sakura-Syo sin comprender

-cuando una abejita le da sus semillas a una…-Sakura sin terminar

-YA SABEMOS-los chicos mirando a Sakura

-pero para que-Itoki con un leve sonrojo

-es que Haruka-Icchigo sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEEEE-los chicos sorprendidos

-yo pensé que la primera seria Rem bol-Masato sonrojado

-porque siempre yo-Rem bol sonrojada

-muy bien ahora que todos están tranquilos…-Misuki sin terminar

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Dante, Hirato, Orión, Edward, Jacob molestos quienes eran detenidos por Jack y Rosa bel

-yo pensando que la primera seria Rem bol-Rosa bel sonriendo

-Y PORQUE YO-Rem bol molestándose

-ahora lo esencial rosa o celeste-Kida sonriendo

-yo creo que…-ambos grupos sin saber

-qué piensas Haruka-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ambos-Haruka sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-ambos grupos sorprendidos

-Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sorprendida

-yo…yo-Hijiro sonrojado al máximo

-bien ahora Micado-san me pasa el estetoscopio-Kida sonriendo

-si-Micado dándole el aparato

-es cierto Rosa y Celeste-Kida sonriendo

-…-ambos grupos sonrojados

XD, XD, XD, XD, XD, XD, XD, XD, XD para quienes ya saben lo que dijo Sakura-chan ya saben que es obvio que es muy sencillo de saber XD pobres de Haruka y Hijiro XD bueno hasta la otra


	29. 29-QUE HARUKA QUE

Muy bien muy bien es hora de un poco de comedia bueno es creo ya que todos y todas conocemos como es Haruka y que tan ''ingenua'' es cierto bueno ya no lo será 7u7 ya verán porque

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 29. QUE HARUKA QUE

Un día lluvioso termino y un nuevo día el cual era soleado y hermoso comenzó como de costumbre las chicas y los chicos estaban encargándose de sus actividades diarias pero ese día les cambio la vida a todas y todos ya que…

-Misuki-san que bien que te encontré-Hijiro sonriendo con alivio

-porque-Misuki sin comprender

-sabes preparar pasteles de frutos rojos cierto-Hijiro mirando a Misuki

-déjame adivinar quieres que yo…-Misuki sin terminar

-POR FAVOR LO NECESITO-Hijiro **rogándole a Misuki**

-tienes suerte Nayatsuki quería que prepara uno saldrá en cinco minutos pero para que lo quieres-Misuki sin comprender

-bueno es que… CHICAS-Hijiro llamando a sus amigas

-que pasa Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si estas más raro que lo habitual que pasa-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno es que…-Hijiro **susurrándole a las chicas**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE HARUKA QUE-las chicas sorprendidas

-no me la creo-Taranee impactada

-yo pensando que eras ingenuo-Sakura con una sonrisa falsa

-cómo diablos paso-Misuki mirando a Hijiro-mejor no me des detalles de tan solo pensar me dan escalofríos-

-yo…yo-Hijiro sonrojado al máximo

-bien todos respiren y hondo ya que Haruka ahora es como de esos huevos kínder-Icchigo con un tono serio

-porque-Misuki sin comprender

-porque viene con todo y sorpresa-Icchigo sonriendo

-no es tiempo para bromas esto es serio-Taranee con seriedad

-perdón-Icchigo con tristeza

-bien respiren-Misuki mirando a sus amigas-Rem bol llama a Kida-

-si-Rem bol sacando su celular

-COMO QUE UNA CLAVE 2.9-se logró escuchar el grito de Kida

-ahora que lo pienso eso explicaba sus extraños comportamientos de ambos-Sakura mirando a Hijiro

-pero y que harás Hijiro-Misuki mirando a su compositor

-es mío y seré responsable-Hijiro con seriedad

-bien dicho Hijiro-Sakura sonriendo

-es bueno que no sea un cobarde y se eche a correr en cuanto le dan la noticia eso si es ser hombre-Céfiro sonriendo

-gracias-Hijiro sonriendo

-listo dice que llegara en una hora-Rem bol mirando a sus amigas

-bien ahora lo más importante-Hijiro mirando a las chicas

-que-las chicas mirando a su compositor

-como lo tomaran los chicos-Hijiro con curiosidad

-bueno tal vez bien ya que…-Céfiro sin terminar-ya se me olvido como iba-

-saben-Misuki con seriedad

-también lo pensé-Céfiro sonriendo-Hijiro yo pensé que la primera seria Rem bol-

-QUE PENSABAS QUE YO QUEDARIA EM…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Misuki le cubrió la boca

-los chicos-Misuki con seriedad

-ya veo ahora una valiente-Hijiro y las chicas **mirando a Sakura**

-yo que-Sakura sin comprender **en ese momento todos empujaron a Sakura para decírselo a los chicos cuando**

-chicos saben lo que pasa cuando-Sakura sonrojándose

-cuando que Sakura-Syo mirando a Sakura

-cuando una abejita le da sus semillas a una flor-Sakura sonrojada

-YA SABEMOS-los chicos

-pero para que-Itoki con un leve sonrojo

-pues-las chicas con un gran sonrojo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-los chicos sorprendidos

-yo pensé que la primera seria Rem bol-Masato sonrojado

-porque siempre yo-Rem bol molestándose

-muy bien ahora todos tranquilos…-Misuki sin terminar ya que en ese mismo instante los chicos tomaron de la mano a las chicas y las llevaron con Haruka lo más rápido que podía mientras que Hijiro corría ya que llevaba el pastel

-recuerden no soltarle las preguntas-Misuki mirando a sus amigos

-si-las chicas y los chicos

-HARUKA COMO PASO-ambos grupos de ídolos

-bueno es que…-Haruka sonrojada

-MALDITO ENJENDRO DEL MAL MALDITO DEMONIO COMO PUDISTE TOCOR AMI QUERIDA SAKURA-Micado muy molesto

-Micado tranquilo-Sakura tratando de calmar a sus hermano-la clave 2.9 es hacia Haruka-

-Hijiro felicidades-Micado **abrazando al nombrado**

-gracias-Hijiro sonrojado

-muy bien donde está la paciente-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos rojo brillante, tés blanca, vestido como doctor

-Haruka está aquí Kida-Rem bol sonriendo

-ahh y yo que pensé que tu serias la primera-Kida sonriendo

-PORQUE SIEMPRE YO-Rem bol molestándose pero en ese mismo instante algo los sorprendió lo cual fue la velocidad de los primos de Misuki al enterarse de la noticia

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Dante, Hirato, Orión, Edward, Jacob molestos quienes eran detenidos por Jack y Rosa bel

-yo pensando que la primera seria Rem bol-Rosa bel sonriendo

-Y PORQUE YO-Rem bol molestándose

-perdón pero solo era un pensamiento-Rasa bel sonriendo

-pero en realidad es Haruka y es Hijiro-Misuki **señalando a la nombrada**

-no lo sabía-los primos de Misuki

-ahora lo esencial rosa o celeste-Kida sonriendo

-yo creo que…-ambos grupos sin saber

-qué piensas Haruka-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ambos-Haruka sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-ambos grupos sorprendidos

-Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sorprendida

-yo…yo-Hijiro sonrojado al máximo

-bien ahora Micado-san me pasas el estetoscopio-Kida sonriendo

-si-Micado **dándole el aparato**

-es cierto Rosa y Celeste-Kida sonriendo

-…-ambos grupos sonrojados

-pero como-Haruka sonriendo

-verán al parecer ella…-Kida sin terminar

-ya sabemos 2 óvulos, 2 espermatozoides igual a gemelos-ambos grupos de ídolos

-si eso es correcto-Kida sonriendo

-Kida-san dime alguna complicación-Hijiro preocupándose cada segundo

-no es un embarazo normal de un mes-Kida sonriendo

-un mes-las chicas mirando a Haruka

-cuando será el baby sweater-los chicos sonriendo

-te recomiendo que como saludable, tomes ácido fólico y no te molestes o preocupes ya que sería malo para los bebes haci que Hijiro-kun antes tengo que decirte algo-Kida sonriendo

-que es-Hijiro sin comprender

-en las mujeres en el embarazo hay cambios de humor tranquilo estarás bien-Kida sonriendo-adiós Rem bol y si Ren se te acerca no dudes en ser la siguiente-

-KIDA-Rem bol molestándose

-por cierto Misuki no te esfuerces demasiado no quiero que pase lo mismo que en el concierto en Francia-Kida **saliendo del cuarto**

-tonto-Misuki sin darle importancia

-que paso-Masato mirando a Misuki

-me esforcé ''demasiado'' según él y al final termine en el hospital-Misuki sin darle importancia

-que hare con tigo-Masato **abrazando a Misuki**

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-que tiernos-Natsuki y Nayatsuki **tomando fotos del tierno momento**

-chicos-los peliojizafiro sonrojados

-Hijiro-kun y mi pastel-Haruka sonriendo

-aquí esta-Hijiro sonriendo

-arigato-Haruka con una sonrisa

-vámonos ay que dejarlos pensar en los nombres-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-todos sonriendo

-adiós Hijiro-kun-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-adiós Nana mi-Natsuki sonriendo

-nos vemos-Rem bol sonriendo

-has lo que dijo el doctor-Ren sonriendo

-adiós-Hijiro y Haruka sonriendo

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH XD, XD, XD, XD a que ya sabían XD claro que es súper obvio XD hasta la otra


	30. 30-vamos de campamentoMisuki feliz

Me gusta escribir es el momento dé el siguiente cap. COMENZAMOS

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo campamento + Misuki feliz

Al concluir con la gran sorpresa de Haruka les llego otra más la cual era que los chicos y chicas tendrían unas ''vacaciones'' en la villa que se encontraba en el bosque para que pudieran descansar solo un poco

Al llegar todo estaba como lo encontraron desde el primer día limpio y lleno de naturaleza

-qué tal si todos vamos a nadar-Natsuki sonriendo

-que gran idea vamos Misu-san-Nayatsuki **jalando a Misuki**

-suéltame tengo que leer las novelas de Hirato, Dante y la de Edward-Misuki **soltándose del agarre**

**-**Sayatsuki-Sakura sonriendo

-como digas Sakura-chan-Nayatsuki **mientras se quitaba los lentes**

En ese momento Sayatsuki cargo a Misuki para llevarla al lago donde todos nadarían o eso creían ya que Misuki se encontraba al pie de un árbol leyendo

-que mal que no lograste meter a Misuki-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-ya se pero después de todo ella también es muy fuete-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si eso veo pero ya se Masato ve con Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-claro-Masato sin comprender

Mientras Misuki se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo Masato se acercó a ella para ver si la convencía pero no lo logro ya que…

-hasta a un lado-Rem bol sonriendo y Masato **siguiendo la orden ya que Rem bol con una pistola de agua mojo a Misuki provocando que se molestara**

-Rem bol-Misuki acercándose

-dime-Rem bol sonriendo

En ese instante Misuki con su mano le lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a Rem bol y ella respondió de la misma manera provocando una guerra de agua la cual duro mucho tiempo.

Al concluirla las chicas y los chicos salieron a secarse

-parecían niñas pequeñas-Taranee **mientras se secaba**

-ya lose-Tokiya sonriendo

-Rem bol tiene la culpa por empezar-Misuki **mientras se secaba el cabello**

-pero era para que nos divirtiéramos-Rem bol sonriendo

-mejor cállate-las chicas con una aura maligna

-bien, bien-Rem bol asustándose

-chicas saben cómo dormiremos-Icchigo con curiosidad

-si será individual-Misuki con seriedad

-ya veo vamos ay que entrar o nos enfermaremos-Icchigo sonriendo

-si-ambos grupos de ídolos mientras se retiraban

Al dirigirse a sus habitaciones todo fue solo tranquilidad lo cual los y las ayudo a conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraban preparando el desayuno fue mala idea

-Sakura primero se hierve y luego se fríe no al revés-Misuki mirando el desastre

-lo siento Misuki-Sakura preocupándose

-Nayatsuki deja el lanza llamas-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-Taranee primero se hace la crepa y luego va la fruta-Misuki mirando a Taranee

-no sabía lo siento Misuki-Taranee con preocupación

-Nayatsuki que te dije-Misuki mirando a la nombrada

-si Misu-san-Nayatsuki **escondiendo los pasteles quemados**

-les mostrare-Misuki **tirando todo lo que las chicas hicieron y comenzado a preparar todo desde el principio**

-Misuki es increíble-Taranee sonriendo

-lose creo que siempre le provocamos problemas-Icchigo sonriendo

-falso-Misuki sin dejar lo que hace

-eh-las chicas sin comprender

-son mis amigas y aunque sean torpes, tontas, ingenuas, inútiles en la mayoría de las cosas las necesito-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-Misuki-las chicas sonriendo

-pero no me molesten tanto quieren-Misuki regresando a preparar la comida

-si-las chicas sonriendo

-Misuki es muy amable-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eso parece-Sakura con una tierna expresión

-listo-Misuki **mostrando los platillo terminados**

-INCREIBLE MISUKI-las chicas sonriendo

-llamen a los chicos-Misuki **mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa**

-si-las chicas mientras se retiraban

-_'quien lo diría con la llegada de Masato ahora soy más abierta'-Misuki con una sonrisa_

Al poco tiempo las chicas llegaron con los chicos para comenzar a comer el delicioso desayuno preparado por Misuki

-buen provecho-ambos grupos de ídolos mientras sonreían

-y yo que Misu-Tomoe sonriendo

-TOMOE-DONO-las chicas sorprendidas

-y nosotros que-Sebastián, Agni y Soma sonriendo

-de donde diablos salen-Sakura sorprendida

-en el avión privado de STARSH-Sebastián sonriendo

-ya veo-Misuki **dejándoles su comida**

-ahh Misuki esto tú lo preparaste cierto-Agni sonriendo

-si porque Agni-sama-Misuki sin comprender

-es que tú siempre cocinas tan rico y las chicas apenas si saben-Agni con ternura

-AGNI-las chicas molestándose

-que es cierto-Agni con ternura

-su alteza debería ser más considerado-Soma mirando a Agni

-pero Soma-Agni **abrazando a Soma quien se sonroja**

-su alteza deje de hacer eso-Soma sonrojándose

-no quiero eres tan cálido-Agni con un leve sonrojo

-eso es tan tierno-Natsuki y Nayatsuki **tomando fotos del tierno momento**

-no tienen remedio-Misuki mientras reía

-Misuki-las chicas sonriendo

-que pasa-Misuki sin comprender

-estas riendo-las chicas ilusionadas

-y eso que-Misuki sin comprender

-arigato Masato-las chicas+ Tomoe, Sebastián y Agni

-porque-Masato sin comprender

-le devolviste la felicidad a Misuki no sabes que feliz me haces-Sebastián con lágrimas en los ojos

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-es cierto-los primos de Misuki mirando a Masato

-de donde salieron-Misuki sin comprender

-en el avión-Edward **mientras se acomodaba los lentes**

-ni modo hay que aceptarlo por el bien de mi musa ya que….-Jacob sin terminar ya que Edward le lanzo un libor

-YA TE DIJE QUE MISUKI NO ES PROPIEDAD DE NADIE-Edward molestándose

-Edward malo porque me golpeaste-Jacob molestándose

-DEJEN SUS MALIDITAS PELEAS POR LA PAZ-Hirato **separándolos**

-Misuki-Dante sonriendo-no puedo Orión-**mientras derramaba lágrimas falsas**

-lo que Dante quiere decir es que Masato eres aceptado-Orión mientras sonreía

-bienvenido a la familia-Rosa bel sonriendo

-correcto primo-Jack con una tierna sonrisa

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-MISUKI CRECIO TAN RAPIDO-Dante aun llorando

-respira Dante todos estamos iguales-los primos de Misuki quienes se unían al llanto menos Jack y Rasa bel

-llorones-Jack y Rosa bel mirando la escena

-casi lo olvido chicas mañana abra un concierto aquí están las canciones-Tome **dándoles las hojas**

-IDIOTA PORQUE NO NOS LLAMASTE-las chicas muy molestas

-los vestuarios los que usaron en Francia, las escenas de iluminación ya saben las alas y esas cosas-Tome mientras comía-ahh Misuki esta delicioso-

-gracias pero chicas a practicar-Misuki con una sonrisa

-bien-las chicas sonriendo

-VAMOS STARSH-las chicas sonriendo

-bien chicas ahora a practicar-Tomoe sonriendo

-pero Tomoe-Icchigo mirando a su jefe-amigo

-que pasa-Tomoe sin comprender

-tienes crema de las crepas en la cara-Icchigo sonriendo

-ahh y porque no me dijeron antes-Tomoe sonrojado

-es que te veías tan tierno-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no digas eso-Tomoe sonrojado

-era cierto Tomoe-dono-Agni sonriendo

-A PREACTICAR-Tomoe ocultando su sonrojo

-SI-las chicas sonriendo

Hasta la otra lectores ya casi es el final DX que triste pero me divertí escribiendo de todas formas les dejo la siguiente historia con estos personajes es 'ayúdame a olvidar' no se la pierdan y menos el próximo final XD hasta la otra


	31. 31-en el concierto

Qué triste ya casi es el fina DX pero tranquilo todos serán felices lo prometo en especial mi pareja favorita XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 31. En el concierto

Mientras que las chicas se preparaban para el gran concierto los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados hasta que…

-Taranee no lo puedo callar más TE AMO-Meca quien miraba a Taranee

-Meca yo…-Taranee mirando a su manayer

-yo te are más feliz que ese idiota de Tokiya-Meca con la mirada en el piso

-Meca estas ebrio no digas tonterías tu sabes que yo lo amo-Taranee mirando a su manayer

-no me importa si yo…-Meca **quien se lanzaba a Taranee y se coloca encima de ella**-te amo y te lo demostrare-

-Meca quítate TOKIYA, TOKIYA-Taranee con lágrimas en los ojos

-que no la escuchaste-Tokiya **levantando a Meca**

-idiota-Meca mirando a Tokiya

-aléjate de ella me entiendes-Tokiya soltándolo

-bien adiós Taranee o Tsubasa-Meca **retirándose**

-Tokiya tenía miedo-Taranee quien abrazaba al nombrado

-estoy con tigo y nadie te lastimara lo prometo-Tokiya antes de besar a Taranee

Mientras con Céfiro

-ayúdame estoy confundido no sé lo que siento por Soma-Agni mirando a Céfiro

-por la descripción estás enamorado que lindo-Céfiro sonriendo

-PERO SI SOMOS HOMBRES-Agni sonrojado

-eso es Yaoi que lindo-Céfiro sonriendo

-tú manera de ser es extraña Céfiro-Agni mirando a la nombrada-que quieres que haga que llegue y le diga te amo-Agni sonrojado

-si-Céfiro con una tierna expresión

-no puedo qué tal si…-Agni sin terminar

-solo díselo y ya-Cecil con seriedad

-Cecil-Agni sorprendido

-vamos que puede pasar-Céfiro sonriendo

-anda ve-Cecil sonriendo

-si gracias amigos-**Agni mientras salía corriendo**

Mientras con Agni él se encontraba corriendo en busca de su muy amado Soma y al encontrarlo hizo lo que siempre quiso le dio su corazón de una linda manera uniéndose en un cálido y tierno beso

-su alteza que le pasa-Soma sorprendido

-te amo Soma y quiero que tú y yo seamos algo más que amigo-Agni con ternura

-su majestad-Soma sonrojado

-permíteme ser quien te amé-Agni **tomando la mano de Soma**

-no es un sueño su alteza-Soma sonrojado al máximo

-no ya que aquí y ahora te doy mi corazón-Agni con una tierna expresión

-También lo amo su alteza y siempre quise ser a la persona que usted ame y creo que por fin lo logre-Soma sonriendo

-eso es un si-Agni muy ilusionado

-si su alteza-Soma con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente

Las chicas se encontraban en su camerino preparándose para el gran concierto en el cual estarían la persona más especial para ellas esperando ansiosamente que diera inicio

-listas STARSH-

-LISTAS-las chicas sonriendo

En el escenario todos los fans y los amigos de las chicas esperaban ansiosos por el concierto y…

-and you reidey-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-eh Bois-Rem bol mientras saltaba desde una gran altura

-and ladis-Misuki siguiéndole el paso

-vamos-Sakura

En ese mismo instante al caer en el escenario las alas que tenían se dispersaron formando miles de plumas al aire las cuales brillaban 'NA como en maji love 1000' y dejaban sorprendidos a todos por la belleza de la escena

En ese momento inicio una canción llena de alegría la cual con tan solo escucharla te daba alegría los chicos quienes estaban entre el público estaban tan sorprendidos por el talento de la chicas que no querían que la canción y menos el concierto terminara pero al final el tiempo gano y las chicas se tuvieron que retirar

-chicas fue increíble-Itoki sonriendo

-gracias Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-vamos ay que regresar-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-_'mañana será el día'-los chicos con una sonrisa_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ya va ser el fina DX pero serán felices lose hasta la otra lectores XD


	32. 32-acepta final

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO es el final pero tranquilos será como en mi primer Fic. Un bello final para los príncipes

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 32. Acepta

Al concluir el concierto los chicos y las chicas regresaron a la residencia para descansar pero más las chicas ya que fue un día agotador.

Al terminar la noche e iniciar el día los chicos por individual se llevaron a las cicas para…

Con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

Ellos caminaban con tranquilidad por el parque cuando…

-Nayatsuki te amo y quiero que sea mi novia-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo-si quiero-

-me alegra-Natsuki con una tierna expresión –porque eres demasiado importante para mí-

En ese momento ambos se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso el cual mostraba sus sentimientos los cuales eran de amor puro y sincero

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

-Tokiya pareces más nerviosos de lo normal-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-es porque-**Tokiya antes de besar cálidamente a Taranee quien se sorprende por la repentina acción de Tokiya**

-qué haces…Tokiya-Taranee sonrojada

-te bese como cuando terminamos de filmar el video-Tokiya con una tierna expresión

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojada

-Taranee eres muy hermosa, inteligente y gran ídolo y por ello te amo-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-de que estás hablando-Taranee sonrojándose aún más

-te amo quieres ser mi novia-Tokiya sonriendo

-Tokiya si, si quiero-Taranee mientras abrazaba a Tokiya

-me alegra-Tokiya sonriendo

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

-dime Cecil porque…-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-ayude a Agni porque él amaba a Soma y sé que también haría lo mismo por mí-Cecil sonriendo

-porque-Céfiro sin comprender

-te amo quieres ser mi novia-Cecil sonriendo

-no importa que sea bipolar, me gusten lo animes y el Yaoi-Céfiro sonriendo

-mi querida neko bipolar la amo tal y como es-Cecil sonriendo

-también te amo y si quiero ser tu novia-Céfiro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-me alegra-Cecil sonriendo

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

-Rem bol yo…-Ren sin terminar

-antes de lo que me digas Ren me gustas-Rem bol sonrojada

-al parecer mi lady acepto-Ren sonriendo

-es vergonzoso cállate-Rem bol sonrojada

-y porque te amo y tú me amas eso me hace feliz-Ren **besando la mano de Rem bol**-te gustaría ser mi novia-

-Ren…-Rem bol sonrojándose-sí, sí quiero-

-me haces muy feliz-Ren con una sonrisa

Mientras con Itoki e Icchigo

Ambos se encontraban en el orfanato Icchigo se encontraba con las niñas jugando mientras Itoki con los niños hasta que…

-niños me hacen un favor-Itoki mirando a los niños

-si Onii-chan-los niños sonriendo

Los niños se acercaron a Icchigo y le dieron un papel y al abrirlo Icchigo se sorprendió

_**De Itoki.**_

_**Para. Icchigo**_

_**Icchigo te amo me haces la persona más feliz del mundo cuando tu estas a mi lado solo quiero hacerte una pregunta serias mi novia.**_

_**Si XD No XC**_

Al terminar de leerla Icchigo se acercó a Itoki y lo abrazo y le susurró al oído

-me gustaría y mucho-Icchigo sonriendo

-Icchigo te amo-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-y yo a ti-Icchigo sonrojándose

Mientras con Syo y Sakura

Al terminar con la grabación del príncipe de las peleas Syo ya no podía más tenía que darle su corazón y en ese mismo instante hasta que

-Sakura-Micado sonriendo

-Micado-Sakura sonriendo

-SAKURITA-Kanon y Karol abrazando a su hermana

-Karol Kanon hermanas-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-las gemelas mirando a Syo-Micado- ene se instante las gemelas se llevaron a rastras a Micado ya que comprendieron la señal de Syo para que lo ayudaran

-Sakura te amo y quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia-Syo sonrojándose y con una tierna expresión

-Syo SI-Sakura quien se lanza a abrasara Syo

-SAKUUUUURAAAA-Micado molestándose

-Syo es mi novio-Sakura sonriendo

-CUÑADO-Karol y Kanon sonriendo

-cu…ña…do-Micado casi en shock

-que bien-las gemelas sonriendo

Mientras con Misuki y Masato

-Misuki yo…-Masato sonrojado

-gracias-Misuki sonriendo

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-me devolviste la felicidad algo que perdí cuando Guilbert murió y gracias a ti puedo volver a sonreír arigato Masa-Misuki con una tierna sonrisa

-Misuki te amo-Masato sonrojándose

-Masa-Misuki sonriendo

-te gustaría ser mi novia-Masato con una sonrisa

-sí, sí quiero Masa-Misuki quien abraza a Masato

-Misuki-masato sonriendo

Dos años después

Los grupos de ídolos se encontraban alegres ya que hace dos años en ese mismo día las chicas decidieron ser sus novias

Con Masato y Misuki

-Misuki-masato mirando a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sin comprender

-toma-masato dándole una caja

-que es-Misuki sin comprender

-sí o no-Masato mirando a Misuki

-Masa-Misuki al abrir la caja se encontró con un anillo el cual la sorprendió y mucho-SI-

-me haces muy feliz y por ello te amo Misuki Hamimemashita-Masato sonriendo

-Masa te amo-Misuki sonrojada

-de ahora en adelante no serás Misuki Hamimemashita si no Misuki Hijirikawa-Masato sonriendo

-si-Misuki sonriendo

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

Icchigo e Itoki se encontraban en el orfanato como de costumbre con los niños pero ese día sería muy diferente

-niños ya saben-Itoki dándoles una caja

-si Onii-chan-los niños sonriendo

En ese momento los niños le dieron la caja a Icchigo quien se sorprendió y se acercó a Itoki

-es un si-Icchigo sonriendo

-ahh que bien-Itoki **cargando a Icchigo**

-te amo Itoki Otoya-Icchigo sonriendo

-también te amo Icchigo Origumo-Itoki sonriendo

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

-Sakura dime no ha…-Micado sin terminar

-NO-Sakura molestándose

-veo que eres aún más feliz que bien por ello lo acepto-Micado desviando la mirada

-ARIGATO MICADO-Sakura sonriendo

-si mi Sakura-Micado sonriendo

-Sakura toma-Syo dándole una caja

-eh-Sakura abriendo la caja-SYO SI-

-eh-Micado sin comprender

-hermanito Syo me pidió matrimonio-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-Micado poniéndose pálido

-Sakura me alegra que aceptes-Syo sonriendo

-Syo te amo-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sa…ku…ra-Micado apunto de desmallarse

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

-Tokiya o Hayato-Taranee sonriendo

-muy graciosa-Tokiya sonriendo-casi lo olvido toma-

-que es-Taranee sin comprender-Tokiya-

-sí o no-Tokiya sonriendo

-SI TOKIYA TE AMO-Taranee mientras abrazaba a Tokiya

-te amo gracias por aceptar-Tokiya sonriendo

-también te amo Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-te prometo acerté la mujer más feliz del mundo-Tokiya mientras abrazaba a Taranee

En ese momento ambos se unieron en un beso de amor puro y sincero el cual demostraba todo su amor del uno al otro

Mientras con Nayatsuki y Natsuki

-listo toma-Natsuki sonriendo

-como preparaste las galletas-Nayatsuki con miedo

-pruébalas te gustara-Natsuki sonriendo

Nayatsuki en ese momento se llenó de valor para comer las galletas de Natsuki que lo más probable era que las cocino con el lanza llamas y con ingredientes desconocidos pero la mayor sorpresa fue la que tuvo al morder una ya que tenía un anillo dentro

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonrojándose

-te amo y dime aceptas-Natsuki **sonriendo y colocándole el anillo**

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos-sí, sí quiero-

-que bien-Natsuki sonriendo

-te amo y con todo y corazón Natsuki Shinomya-Nayatsuki soltando pequeñas lagrimas

-y yo también te amo Nayatsuki Susumiya-Natsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

-toma-Cecil dándole una flor

-Cecil esta flor es…-Céfiro sonrojándose

-la flor del matrimonio si yo te la doy tú tienes que decir…-Cecil sin terminar

-SI-Céfiro sonriendo-TE AMO-

-Céfiro gracias-Cecil sonriendo

-te amo y con todo mi corazón Cecil Aijima-Céfiro sonriendo

-también te amo Céfiro Aima-Cecil con una tierna sonrisa

Mientras con Rem bol y Ren

Se encontraban en una de las bancas del aquellos jardines Ren se encontraba sentado en la banca y Rem bol recostada en se piernas

-dime Rem bol qué harías si te propongo matrimonio-Ren sonriendo

-a que viene esa pregunta-Rem bol sonrojándose

-toma-Ren dándole una pequeña caja azul

-eh-Rem bol levantándose

-que dices-Ren **guiñándole el ojo**

-Ren yo…yo-Rem bol sonrojándose-SI-

-que bien-Ren mientras abrazaba a Rem bol

-te amo Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-y yo también ta amo Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

Ambos grupos de ídolos decidieron tomar la decisión más importante en toda su vida la cual era el matrimonio y lo mejor de caso fue que no fueron decepcionados con la respuesta ya que todos estarían con la persona que más amaban

-ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-felicidades chicas-Haruka sonriendo

-hola como han estado-Nayatsuki mirando a los niños

-cuanto han crecido-Misuki sonriendo

-lose pero seremos invitados cierto-Hijiro sonriendo

-CLARO-las chicas sonriendo

Al final del caso las chicas y los chicos se unieron en matrimonio demostrando cuanto se amaban incluyendo a Agni y Soma ya que ellos también tuvieron un final feliz

FIN.

GRACIAS POR LEER

Me gusto escribir para ustedes lectores pero lo admito estoy llorando TTOTT pero a la vez estoy feliz XD ya que todo fue un final feliz bueno como en el cap. Anterior dije que estaba en otra historia es cierto solo que en esta las chicas serán aún más difíciles y Misuki será aún más fría XD espero que resulte bien pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final ADIOS LECTORES BESOS UuU


End file.
